Truth Betrayed, Truth Enslaved
by Gibbsgirl
Summary: Recent deaths force Gibbs and a local detective to face some unpleasant truths about a fifteen-year old case. - Complete -
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Truth Betrayed, Truth Enslaved**  
Author: Gibbsgirl  
Rating: R (language and strong sexual content)

Disclaimer: NCIS and the characters of Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Kate Todd, Abby Sciuto, Donald Mallard, Tim McGee and Tom Morrow do not belong to me. They are property of Paramount and Bellisarius Inc. No infringement intended.  
I just borrow them for some fun every now and then and dabble in their world for a little enjoyment of my own. All other characters, including Leah Hecht, are mine.

Acknowledgements and Author's notes: I want to take a moment to thank, as always, the two most important people who helped with this small (ha!) work. To my fabulous beta/writing partner, m.a.c., you rock, my twin! I could not do this without you! Here's to hoping our words will soon be more than ink on a page! And to jo, our final proofer, who goes over these pages one final time to try and catch what we may have missed. Thank you so much for taking the time, we appreciate more than we can say, the extra pair of eyes. 

A special shout out to the girls over at Spec Ops, you know who you are! Thank you all for being so encouraging and supportive. Knowing that you're looking forward to reading what I'm writing makes it a lot of fun. Otherwise it'd just be this weird compulsion...

This story takes place roughly five months after my first one, **Blast From the Past**. It is not necessary to have read that story to understand this one, I try to fill in the blanks for those of you who are new to my work. If you do choose to go and read that first, please be aware that that particular piece was my very first fanfic and was unbeta'ed. It is rough and really does need some work. This piece is far more polished and will answer all most all of the questions left open from that original work.

Thank you for your patience with my ramblings here... I hope you've stuck with me this far. Now I hope you enjoy what follows.

* * *

The punchline was the monkey did it. Tony grinned across at Kate. His partner just shook her head and looked back without even cracking a smile.

Tony, I don't know where your friend comes up with these lame jokes, but you really need to stop reading your e-mails to me. She gave a sigh before bending back over her paperwork and waited.

Oh come on, Kate. You can't be serious. That was a really funny joke. He stared at the top of her head until she finally looked up at him.

The _monkey_ did it? That's not funny. She started to laugh. Now if the _bartender_ had done it... that would be funny.

Tony looked shocked. The _bartender_? That's sick... he trailed off as Kate's phone began to ring.

Agent Todd -- whoa, slow down, McGee! Now what happened? All right, I'll tell Gibbs. She hung up the phone and looked over at Tony.

What's he up to now?

Before Kate could answer her partner, Gibbs stirred the air around her as he rounded the corner and headed for his desk. 

Yes.. okay. With one hand securing his cell phone to his ear, Gibbs reached his desk, set down his coffee, and shifted his PDA aside. He grabbed his field notebook and flipped it open. Right... got it. We're on our way. He had been scribbling furiously during the remaining conversation, now he looked up at his teammates. Grab your... Tony and Kate had been watching their leader since his arrival and were now standing at the ready, field bags in hand. Gibbs grabbed his own bag and continued smoothly, ...gear. Two dead bodies were found within hours of each other. In the same house. He glanced around, noting the missing man. Where's McGee? 

Stuck on the beltway, some truck rollover. Kate glossed over McGee's problem and jumped straight to the real question. How did they miss the second body? Was it hidden?From what I gathered, police found the first body, processed the scene and left. When two officers went back, there was a second body, same place as the first. Apparently this one was wearing his uniform, so they decided to call us in. Damn fools should have called us _first_. Gibbs' mouth was pressed into a hard line. 

Well, if the first DB wasn't identifiable as Navy or... Tony trailed off as Gibbs glared at him. Right, they should have called us first, he muttered as he sighed at Kate's expected smirk. Some days it didn't pay to open your mouth. Trying to lighten the mood he said, Hey Boss, have you heard the one about the monkey, the pool player and the bartender? Behind him, Kate groaned in response.

They arrived at the scene, parking slightly away from the house since the unkempt property was surrounded by vehicles. Among the police cars was the ME's van. Gibbs, trailed by Tony and Kate, joined the waiting doctor and his assistant, and the five waded through the officers scouting the perimeter of the building. Intent on finding the detective in charge, he nearly overlooked the woman by the door, overshadowed by yet another uniformed man. His stomach sank as Ducky called out a greeting the detective guarding the entrance.

Leah, my dear! You look just as beautiful as ever. It's been too long; do come by the office so we can chat.

Gibbs paused and looked at the striking redhead. Fifteen years ago, Special Agent Leah Hecht resigned from NCIS and walked away without a word. Five months ago she reappeared in his office with a bag full of evidence and a mouth full of sass. It had been a shock to see her then; although he knew she was with Arlington PD, he also knew she took great pains to stay away from her former colleagues. He had never found out why she had come to him that time, nor did he pursue her when she refused to take his calls. Now he had a second chance with her, one he was determined not to let slip away.

Gibbs stepped next to her, his voice quiet but aloof. What've we got?Dead body, Jeth. She answered him in precisely the same tone he used with her, then turned pointedly away from him and greeted Ducky. Hey there, Ducky. Can't believe you're still seeing the dead safely home, my friend. Maybe we can get together for lunch sometime. Right now, I'd better do my job and let you do yours. She smiled and nodded to him before turning to Gibbs' teammates.

Disgusted by her curt dismissal, Gibbs continued on inside, followed by Ducky.

Detective Hecht, nice to see you, Tony said cautiously. He could already feel the tension between his boss and the woman before him vibrating in the air.

Agent DiNozzo, Agent Todd. Good to see you. Sorry about the way that forgery deal turned out. She gave them a genuine smile touched with a hint of regret as she referred to the case where they met.

That's okay. Kate returned the sympathetic look. If the gossip I heard is correct, you got shafted worse than we did on the bust.

Leah opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a familiar bellow from inside the house.

If you three are finished chatting, maybe we can process this scene. Today! No one missed the sarcastic undertones laced through the words.

That would be for Kate and I. If you'll excuse us? Tony held out his arm in a gentlemanly gesture for Kate to pass while holding on to Leah's aqua eyes in a nearly flirtatious manner. Then he followed his partner inside for his first look at the victim.

Gibbs watched his teammates enter the room and begin assessing the crime scene. Kate took out her camera and flashes punctuated the tableau while Tony scanned the room carefully. Ducky was already crouched beside the corpse, taking stock of the unfortunate man.

Okay, Duck, whaddya got? Gibbs, as always, was poised to note the information in his notebook.

Our petty officer has been dead for at least eighteen hours. I'm also reasonably certain that he was not killed here; there are indications that he's been moved more than once. Ducky sighed as he stood and motioned for Palmer to bring the gurney. I'll know more when I get the poor fellow back to the lab.What about cause of death? Gibbs had risen at the same time as his friend and waited for the answer with an expectant look.

I can't tell from here. There are no obvious signs of trauma; it's going to have to wait until the autopsy, Jethro. Ducky spoke as he and Palmer placed the petty officer in the body bag and lifted him on to the gurney. Then Palmer began to maneuver the laden gurney backward with Ducky leaning in to help steer over the uneven carpet.

All right, this is our dirtbag's dumping ground, then. If it's not nailed down, bag it. If it is, pry it up carefully, first. Gibbs stepped around his teammates as they moved about the room.

Where are you going? Kate looked up at him, pausing in her effort to document the scene.

To have a little talk with Detective Hecht. He headed out of the room.

Gibbs exited the house to find Leah standing next to the ME's van, having a pleasant conversation with Ducky and Palmer. He watched as she leaned her head back, laughing at something the coroner said, her copper hair sparkling in the sun. Why was she always so open with everyone but him? He started down the handful of steps toward her and saw the happy expression on her face freeze and die at his approach.

Excuse me, Ducky. I have to get back to work now -- I'll call you later. It was nice meeting you, Jimmy. Leah schooled her face to show no emotion at all as she and Jethro drew close. What can I do for you?Where's my body? And the evidence from earlier? That place is a mess! You letting elephants collect evidence now? He hadn't meant the words to sound so sharp and cold, but there was no taking them back. Instead, he waited while her eyes roamed his face for a brief moment before she replied.

If you're speaking of the body found here at 0700, I believe Arlington PD has had it transferred to the coroner's office. She could do cold, too.

Frustrated, he ran a hand over his face.

Curtis has the body. Have Ducky give him a call. I tried to pull strings, but after the whole forgery ring bust got screwed up by that CIA jackass, well... She shrugged and looked away.

Why didn't you call me? I'd have done what I could to smooth things over for you. His voice was softer now, which only seemed to ignite her anger.

Yeah, right. Special Agent Gibbs to the rescue. Just like fifteen years ago, eh Jeth? Now she faced him, her voice rising. I seem to remember what you cost me then! I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't need your help! I don't need it, I don't want it, I wouldn't take it if you begged me! Damn you! She turned to storm off, only to be brought up short by his hand imprisoning her arm.

Detective Hecht, you have a job to do here. I need this crime scene guarded until I can arrange to have NCIS personnel take over. Return to your post. The man that spoke was every bit the Gunnery Sergeant.

Guard it yourself, NCIS. I don't work there anymore. The derision he heard in her voice shocked him as she yanked her arm from his grasp and stalked off. 

------------------------

Tony was carefully tweezing hairs from the carpeting watching through the open doorway as Gibbs and Leah approached each other. Even fifty feet away, Leah's raised voice carried clearly through the air.

Holy shit! Wonder what he did! Tony whispered in Kate's direction.

Quit eavesdropping! He'll kill us both if he finds out, Kate whispered back. She continued to take blood scrapings from the carpet, as they heard the rapid approach of their superior's angry footsteps.

Aren't you two done yet? And where's McGee?Boss, there's a lot of trace evidence here... Tony began.

He called in, traffic's still backed up. I suggested he start following up on the petty officer, since we had an ID. Kate spoke at the same time as her partner.

Why is McGee calling you and not me? His teeth weren't quite clenched, but it was a near thing. 

Kate tried to smooth things between her boss and her newest associate. I think he's a little nervous about being two hours late, she said, never lifting her eyes from her work.

Is something wrong, Boss? Tony asked in response to Gibbs' obvious frustration. His question earned him a glare from the other two in the room.

Just shut up and finish, DiNozzo. Gibbs turned and strode out of the room.

Tony was puzzled by Kate's irritated expression. Kate just shook her head and continued collecting. 

For the second time that day, Gibbs stood alone on the porch. He made a quick call to Ducky to let him know that the first body was in the custody of Arlington's coroner, Dr. Curtis. He followed that up with a call to arrange security for the crime scene. The early afternoon sun washed over him as he tried to figure out what went wrong with Leah. He watched the Arlington police clean up from their search and head for their cars, his eyes raking the uniforms fruitlessly for her leather-jacketed form. 

Clearly she still cared -- the look in her eyes allowed him to believe that her memories weren't all bad. And she still called him Jeth. No one else ever had; he wouldn't let them, not after her. So, what was so wrong with him wanting to help her? Isn't that what friends are for, to help each other? Why did she always throw that case back in his face? He let his own memories play on his closed eyelids like an old familiar movie, one he hadn't seen in years. Lost in thought, he stood, leaning against one of the pillars on the porch until a noise roused him from his daydreaming.

We're done now, Gibbs. Kate spoke quietly, so as not to spook him. You okay?

At the sound of her voice he straightened and opened his eyes. Let's go. He nodded, keeping his face expressionless as he headed for the car and slid into the driver's seat, forcing the other two to hurry after him.

Kate and Tony exchanged looks of puzzlement; idle introspection was completely out of character for their boss. They quickly stowed their gear in the car before slipping into their seats. The short ride back to the office was quiet since Gibbs seemed uninterested in conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One thing I left out. I know that NCIS has had several name changes over the years. In the interest of simplicity, I have referred to the organization only as NCIS during the story, although I presume that the characters would know of the correct ID initials of the organization at any given time.

* * *

Upon passing through the smoked glass doors of the building, Gibbs finally broke his silence. Abby first, then Autopsy. The silvered head led the way to the elevators as the partners hefted the evidence boxes and trailed after their boss.

Abby's lab was alive with a pulsating rhythm carried by a driving bass. Tony saw a slight frown cross Gibbs' face as they entered, but he gave the talented tech only a simple greeting.

Hey Gibbs! Wow, Tony, Kate! Whatcha guys got? The dark haired girl spied the evidence boxes and her eyes widened in excitement.

Trace from a dump site. Two bodies, Tony huffed as he set his box on the lab table.

Just trace? That looks like an awful lot for just trace, Abby commented as Kate's box joined Tony's.

Kate eyed her partner and was about to answer, but Gibbs was already speaking. It's more than trace, Abbs. Second body we know was naval, first body we're not sure about. According to police, both bodies were found in exactly the same place and position.

Anticipating his words, Abby spoke. So, you brought me the floor covering as well, didn't you?Carpet and carpet pad, Abbs. Go over em and see what you can find out. Gibbs turned to Kate and Tony. Autopsy. Let's go, he barked and strode out of the lab.

Bye, Abby. Kate waved to her friend as she lingered slightly after the two men had moved through the doors. She received a halfhearted wave in return; the girl was already happily fishing through the boxes of evidence.

-----------------

The Autopsy doors swished open to allow the procession of agents entrance. They stopped near the table that held the naked prone body of the unfortunate petty officer.

Whaddya got, Duck? Gibbs tried to keep his voice from sounding impatient.

The only thing I can tell you definitively at the present time is that the poor fellow was rather brutally sodomized prior to his death. I have some suspicions, but I need to complete the autopsy and get the blood tests back from Abby before I can be sure. The coroner looked up at his spectators.

Okay, so tell me what you suspect, Gibbs pressed the man.

Actually, Jethro, I'd rather not. Given what I've observed so far, I think it's best if you wait for my official results. Ducky sighed.

Tony looked at the body laying face down on the table. Do we know what was used to ah... violate him?Exactly? No, I'm afraid not. But the tearing of the tissue indicates it was at least four inches in diameter, probably larger. Also, from what I can tell from my external exam, the surface of the object would have been quite rough.And this was done while he was still alive? Kate spoke with a note of disbelief and horror.

Yes, I'm afraid so, Caitlin. Oh, Jethro, before I forget, I talked to Curtis. He's quite backed up and hasn't even touched the body from this morning. He said he's more than willing to let us have the gentleman ASAP, provided we go over and ID him as military. Ducky turned back to his examination of the body. Now, if you don't mind, I'll continue with Petty Officer Willard and let you get on with your work.

Gibbs took Ducky's dismissal in stride, although he knew his expression betrayed his unhappiness. He rubbed his brow in a futile gesture to stem the incipient headache as he headed for the bullpen.

He had just settled at his desk when McGee walked in. Before the young agent could even begin to report, however, the phone on Gibbs' desk warbled. Irritated, he snatched up the handset and listened to the familiar voice of his director's assistant request his presence immediately.

Standing, he looked over at the recent arrival. McGee, share what you've found out with Kate and Tony and the three of you get to work on it. I'll be in with the Director. The three agents stared with open curiosity after their departing leader, before turning to each other.

Does that happen often? McGee was unused to Gibbs walking away without demanding a full report from him.

Nope. Report, McGee. Tony fixed the other man with a steely gaze.

McGee ignored Tony, moved to his desk and began extracting files from his backpack. He took two of them and handed them over to Kate.

Tony began warningly.

Next time, ask nicely and you can have first look, McGee replied easily and then turned to Kate, who was trying not to laugh at the expression on Tony's face.

C'mon, DiNozzo, she said in amusement. Get your butt over here and let's go over these files.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs entered the Director's outer office and was brought up short by the sight of Leah. She was standing with her back to him, tapping her foot, and he smiled at the nervous habit he knew so well. Before he could speak, Morrow's extremely efficient assistant announced them. Rather than let her catch him looking, he turned and entered the inner office. He seated himself after nodding to the man behind the desk. From the corner of his eye he registered Leah's hesitant entrance and the brush of her palms on her slacks before she extended her hand and spoke.

Hi, Tom. I see you finally made Director of this asylum. How are you? She shook Morrow's hand and sat down.

Leah, it's good to see you. You should visit more often. 

I don't know. Too many memories, and not all of them pleasant. Her voice was friendly and curious, the low timbre wrapping itself around Gibbs as he sat silently next to her. So tell me, why am I here?Gibbs, what do you have on the body you picked up earlier? 

Not much, Sir. Ducky had just started the autopsy. He didn't have a cause of death yet, although he said the victim had been sodomized prior to his death. Gibbs looked expectantly at the Director, forcing himself to keep his gaze from straying to the face of the woman beside him.

Tom turned to the detective and asked, Leah? I believe you have some information pertinent to this case? 

You mean the cold cases Ritchey gave me? I don't know if it's pertinent or not, Tom. She took a breath and started over. We have a couple of cold cases from three years ago. Same general area of town, similar circumstances with the body dump. Both of those were sodomized, as well. She seemed to toss in the last fact as an afterthought. But neither of those were military, that we could prove. She shrugged but did not look away from her questioner.

Well, I spoke with your captain earlier, and after these two this morning, he wants to find out if there's a connection between your cold cases, the unidentified corpse and our petty officer. He shifted through some papers on his desk and Leah took advantage of the pause.

No problem, I'll be happy to bring over the files on the cold cases. I can get them to you by the end of the day. She started to rise, clearly anxious to escape the room, but it wasn't to be that simple.

Actually, Leah, your captain is letting us have more than just the files. He's letting us have you, as well. She froze for a moment, almost fully standing, before slowly sinking back to the chair.

Since you know the cold cases and there are two fresh murders to work, both of them potentially ours, Captain Ritchey and I thought it would be more productive to have you work with our team on this. If it turns out there's no connection, then there's no harm done. Gibbs will show you to a desk where you can work when you're here and we'll get you a temporary ID, so you won't need to be escorted all the time. Tom smiled at her and extended his hand. It'll be good to see you working here again, Leah. Even if it is just temporary.

They left the director's office in silence, eerily similar to the last day she'd been an NCIS Special Agent. He followed her as she led the way to his desk, moving in tandem with her as if they'd never been apart. He sensed more than saw the unique movement of her hips, the scent that wafted back to tantalize him was something new, and he wanted to memorize it, as he had her old one. His hands itched to reach out and touch her, to see if her skin still felt like silk. Having her here would be heaven and hell, a dream remembered and a nightmare to torment his every waking moment. He fought to maintain a decent distance from her, even though her body pulled at him. A small smile graced his lips as the irony of their impromptu dance struck him. The push and pull of the attraction defined them perfectly, both on the job and off. Too bad they'd never gone far enough off the job to find out...

I said, where do you want me to sit? Leah was exasperated. 

He blinked and focused on now, recognizing the frustration sparking at him from her clear aqua eyes. Derailing his treacherous train of thought required getting her out of his presence. Right now, I want you to take DiNozzo and see if you can ID the body Curtis has. I'll make sure there's a desk for you when you get back. And don't forget to pick up those cold case files on your way. His words came out sharper than he'd meant, guilty at having been caught eyeing her.

Yes, Grumpy. C'mon Tony, let's get out of here before the volcano blows. She turned with sarcastic words, shaking her head while Tony scrambled to comply. She walked out of the bullpen without a backward glance, preceding Tony to the elevator. 

Gibbs closed his eyes and clamped his jaw shut to prevent himself from screaming. This is never going to work. One of us is going to wind up killing the other before this case is closed.' he thought. Gaining control of both his anger and desire, he snapped out a request for an update from McGee and Kate.

Petty Officer Dave Willard was on liberty, Boss. He wasn't due back until tomorrow, so no one knew he was missing. I've been trying to track his movements, but he didn't exactly leave an itinerary for his vacation. About the only thing I have found out is that this guy was really into making his liberty count, if you know what I mean. McGee swallowed nervously.

No, McGee, I don't. Why don't you tell me. Gibbs stared down the younger agent as the man began to stammer slightly.

He means, Gibbs, that there isn't a prostitute in the area that Willard didn't know personally. Kate spoke matter-of-factly and the ice blue eyes focused on her.

Then get his service photo and start talking to the ladies of the evening. His voice was low and dangerous.

Gibbs! Do you have any idea how many prostitutes there are around naval bases? We could be interviewing for days! Kate protested vehemently

Yeah, and somebody sodomized Petty Officer Willard and then moved his body. We have to start somewhere, Kate. Gibbs flung himself in his chair as he glared at her.

Kate sighed. C'mon, McGee. Let's go pickup some prostitutes. 

Tony should be the one doing this. He'd love this job. McGee countered as they walked out of the bullpen.

Gibbs smiled as his keen hearing detected Kate's muttered response. Yeah? I'd kill him!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony directed Leah to the Government Issue sedan the team had used earlier. So, Detective Hecht...Leah, please, she interrupted and gave him a slight smile.

Okay, Leah. He gave her a brilliant smile of his own and after they'd seated themselves in the car he began his not-so-subtle interrogation. You're working with us on this case?Apparently, although I wasn't given a choice in the matter. There are a couple of cold cases with some similarities. My captain and your director decided I would be of more use to you. Leah said the words with bitterness and continued quickly. Sorry. Things haven't been exactly pleasant in my world since Agent Ketterer screwed me and my case while he was botching the forgery bust.Ohhh-kay. Wanna talk about it? Tony knew something had gone horribly wrong with that case, but he'd never heard all the details. Kate had friends who passed on some gossip that made them grateful the investigation had been snatched out from under them shortly after they'd ID'ed some of the major players, but that was it.

Nope. Don't want to and even if I did, I'm not allowed to. About the only thing I am allowed to say is that Ketterer is a complete jackass. She turned and studied his profile as he drove. So what else do you want to know about me, Tony?What's with you and Gibbs? He met her gaze briefly, willing to be as direct with her as she would let him be.

Ah, that's a very complicated answer. What has he told you? The words were delivered with some hesitation, but a small smile played about her lips as she waited for him to answer.

Only that you used to be NCIS. Tony's reply was casual, but he was listening intently to the redhead at his side.

Really. Well, we were partners. He noted that she tried not to grin at his surprise. My last case for NCIS went sour and I resigned. She gave a self-deprecating shrug and stared out the windshield.

Something in her tone told Tony that there was more to it than that, and he spoke gently, hoping she would confide in him. What happened?Sorry, DiNozzo, that's ancient history and I'm not into archaeology. If we're going to dig up anything today it should be the identity of Curtis' corpse. She looked out the side window and ignored all further attempts at conversation.

Tony sighed quietly and thought about what he'd just heard. Matched up with the argument he'd overheard earlier, he wondered just what had happened on their last case, because he'd bet everything he owned Leah and Gibbs were still partners when it soured.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Kate, who was that woman with Gibbs? McGee followed the brunette as they headed for the parking lot.

Detective Leah Hecht, Arlington PD. She was on the scene this morning when we arrived. As for what she's doing here now? I have no idea. Kate stopped abruptly and looked around the lot. McGee, did you check out a car? Tony apparently took the one we used.Right over here. Want me to drive? 

Sure, McGee. Do you know where you're going? Kate gave a half smile at the thought of McGee knowing where all the hookers hung out.

More or less. I'm hoping we'll get lucky. Well, not, _get lucky_... I mean, that we'll catch a break, you know, with a lead. The words rushed out as he tried to correct his sentence.

It's okay, McGee. I know what you mean. Kate sat back in the seat, closed her eyes and thought about Leah and Gibbs. She never did get together with Leah for lunch like they'd promised each other. Now she wished she had, she might have gained a little insight into the tension between her and Gibbs. Their brief interaction earlier was only marginally testier than normal for her boss, but it was rife with personal undertones. If they were going to conduct the entire case in that fashion, she just might be tempted to lock them in the janitor's closet until they sorted out their problems. 

Um, Kate? Are you okay? McGee was tentative, he didn't want to disturb her, but the frown on her face was troublesome.

Sorry, just thinking. What did you want? Kate sat up and looked around. They were in a relatively clean, but run-down looking neighborhood.

From what I've heard, this is a good a place to start. McGee opened his door and got out, looking slightly unsure of precisely which building he should approach first. Kate followed his lead and extracted herself from the car, smiling as a working girl approached McGee with a proposition.

Yo, baby. You ain't gonna catch _nothin_' lookin' like that! Kate spun around to find two young women eyeing her suit with disdain. One smothered a laugh as the other indicated her own tight, skimpy clothing. Sweetie, you gotta put the merchandise on display if you gonna snag you somethin'.

Kate looked over the girls carefully. At first glance they appeared to be in their late teens, their provocative attire accentuating the swell of high breasts and narrow waists. Closer inspection revealed that skillful makeup application disguised their youth and the agent found herself somewhere between appalled that these were children selling themselves and angered at their insolence. Rather than respond to their charges of fashion misconduct she began to question them.

I was hoping you could tell me if you'd seen this man... The words died in her throat as one of them stepped close and ran her fingers under the lapel of her jacket in a blatantly sexual manner.

Sugar, I see lots of men. Don't see too many pretty women though, even if they are all uptight. The blonde's voice was playful and an ivory hand with flawless pink nails reached up and unbuttoned the next button on Kate's blouse.

I'm a federal agent. Now cut the crap and answer my question. Have you seen this man? Kate kept her voice hard as she stepped aside from the overeager blonde.

The other girl, a curly headed brunette, reached for the picture Kate held. Yeah, I know him. Davey. All the girls know him. He's a sweet guy. You gonna bust his ass for making time with a hooker? She glared at Kate, holding onto the picture.

No, I'm not going to bust him. Do you remember the last time you saw him? The blonde had closed in on Kate again and the agent was trying to maintain control of the interview without giving ground to the little predator.

Candy, quit that shit. She ain't interested in playin' with you. The blonde obediently backed away from Kate, pouting. Her friend continued, Davey comes and goes. Don't remember when I seen him last. What's it to you? Her tone had become less belligerent and more curious.

Unfortunately, Petty Officer Willard was found dead this morning. Before Kate could say another word, both girls reacted.

Whoa, don't come down her tryin' to pin no murder on nobody! We keep clean here; don't none of us need that shit! Candy's words were brave but her manner was frightened. Her friend simply narrowed her dark eyes and spit her next question at Kate.

So what you want with us, Miz Fed? Davey was a sweetie, wouldn't hurt none of the girls for nothing. And keep pushin' your pretty little nose around where it don't belong, people gonna get unhappy.All I'm trying to do is figure out where he was. He was on liberty and no one knows when he went missing or from where. They seemed to think about this for a minute and Kate waited, not wanting to alienate these girls.

Kitty. My name. Look, everybody down here knew Davey and you can spend all day talkin' to em if you want. But you're an outsider, so even if they know somethin', they ain't gonna tell you. I liked Davey a lot, he was real nice to me, not mean like some of these bastards. If you're looking to help Davey, I'll help you. You got some way I can get hold of you? The girl chewed at her deep red lip nervously, and Kate realized that the child had just put herself on the line by agreeing to help a Fed.

Yeah, here's my card. Call me anytime, okay? Either of you. Kate took the picture of Willard in exchange for her contact card and she smiled at both of the girls.

Caitlin, huh? Nice name. Take some advice, Caitlin. You want to catch a live man instead of a dead one, you gotta do something about those clothes, girl! Kitty shook her head as the two girls sashayed off. Kate stared after them thinking they were quite likely far too young to live the life they did, but uncertain of any way to change it. Deciding there wasn't much point in standing outside the car, she sat back down inside the vehicle and waited for McGee, trying to think of anything besides babies bartering their bodies on the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah directed Tony to the lot behind the building that housed Curtis' offices. As they exited the car she turned to him and stated, I'm sorry if I sounded angry earlier. Being reminded of my failures doesn't sit well with me. She smiled and touched his hand briefly as he fiddled with the car keys. I'd like to be friends, Tony. I don't have many right now and I don't relish working on a case where everyone is as cranky as Gibbs.

Tony looked into her eyes and saw pain and doubt before she pulled a professional veil of detachment around her. He let his infamous lady-killer grin loose on her for a moment before replying, Friends it is. Now, let's go fingerprint a corpse. He headed for the building with her falling in step beside him.

After descending in a crowded elevator, they found themselves in front of a desk manned by a cop with attitude to spare. He looked them over and sneered as Leah produced her ID.

Leah, honey. So what, you, ah... lose something? Body, maybe? He chuckled at his joke as he stared insolently up at her.

Tony stepped up as he flashed his badge, putting himself nearly against his temporary partner as a symbol of unity. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. No, Detective Hecht and I are here to pick up something you clowns misappropriated. . 

Whoo boy, won't the boys upstairs be glad to know where you're spending your days, _Detective_. He turned from taunting the redhead to Tony. Morgue's down the hall on your left. Hey, word of advice... watch her or you'll end up in one o' them body bags yourself.

Tony ignored the man's words for Leah's sake. Although she showed no sign of the incident having rattled her, he was beginning to understand her need for friends. If the desk sergeant's attitude was anything to go by, she must hate coming into work everyday. That thought made him beyond grateful that his teammates were more than just coworkers, they were friends as well. He stepped ahead of her and opened the door to the morgue, following her into a teeming metropolis compared to Ducky's quiet suite. Leah tugged at his arm and he went where she led as she made her way directly to an older man leaning over an odiferous corpse.

Phew, Curtis! Cutting up rotting homeless guys? Leah waved her hand in front of her face before giving in and pressing her forearm in front of her nose.

Leah, nice to see you. No, believe it or not, this is something uglier. The coroner looked expectantly at Tony and waited.

Oh, sorry. Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, John Curtis, Arlington's premiere M.E. She'd moved her arm enough so the names were clear, then she blocked her face again and continued. Curtis, the smell is killing me; where's the DB from 0700, 1288 Pantheon St.?Try drawer twelve. It's either that or thirteen. I had two come in at almost the same time and I'm not sure which went in what drawer. Curtis was bent back over his patient, rooting around for something in the abdominal cavity.

Tony swallowed hard, the stench was getting to him. How will we know if we got the right one?You'll know, the coroner called over his shoulder as Leah dragged him quickly away from the noxious body.

They located the drawers in question with the help of one of the lab techs, but she walked off before they could ask if she knew which one held their man. Guess we just check both, Leah said and grabbed the handle for the door on drawer twelve. Tony reached in and slid the tray out and their eyes met over a woman with a hatchet blade protruding from the back of her skull. They shook their heads briefly, closed up the drawer and pulled open drawer thirteen. As the head and upper torso became visible, Leah nodded.

This is the guy. I only got a brief look at him, but I recognize those red marks. I remember thinking it looked like the guy had been whipped, sorta. She pointed to a series of welts along the corpse's upper arms.

Tony dropped his bag to the floor and unzipped the top. You want to print him, or see if there's anything unusual about him we can use for ID?Oh, I've printed enough corpses, thank you. Leah pulled the drawer out further to access the victims hands, but stopped short at the obvious tenting in the sheet that covered him. I'll check out Mr... whoa. 

Tony looked up to see what caught her attention. Oh, damn! That does not look right.No wonder the boys wouldn't let me check him out before. Leah stared, she couldn't help herself. It was like looking at a traffic accident.

I thought he was found naked. Tony tore his eyes away from the disturbing sight and went back to printing the man's right hand.

Face down and naked. I'm gonna guess this was part of the murder. At any rate, I don't think I can use it as a distinguishing feature. Swallowing, she lifted the sheet and continued her inspection of the body, trying to avert her eyes from the obvious while Tony finished up the right hand and moved around to print the left. The snapping of surgical gloves caught their attention.

I see you've uncovered our dead man's problem, or one of them anyway. Curtis straightened the sheet out over the lower half of the body. I've seen something like it before, but I need an autopsy to be sure.You know, Ducky said the same thing about the petty officer we brought in, Tony mused while continuing his work.

Did he also have priapism? Curtis appeared eager for the younger man's answer.

Don't know, only time I saw him naked was face down on Ducky's table. Tony looked up as he finished his printing. Is that what you call it? Priapism? He carefully enunciated the unfamiliar word and the doctor nodded.

That's the technical term. I've heard a couple of the techs with some slightly more descriptive ones, though. Oh, one other thing; when I saw this, I gave him a quick once over; he was sodomized as well. Curtis covered the man to his shoulders, but Tony put a restraining arm on the doctor's.

Can we get a blood sample? Curtis nodded in response, beckoned a tech and made the request. 

Thanks, Curtis. We'll try and get an ID on him as soon as possible. Leah paused while the tech finished drawing the specimen then smiled as she took the vial.

They made their way back down the hall to the surly guard. Hey, Hecht, find what you was looking for? He leaned forward, as if anticipating a response. 

Tony watched as a vicious look washed quickly over Leah's face. Then he bit back a laugh at the comment she tossed over her shoulder as they entered the elevator.

Nope, you're still sitting at that desk. As the doors slid shut in front of them, she blew out a breath in the otherwise empty car. Then she drew in another and pasted a determined smile on her face.

Tony was dumbfounded at the reaction Leah provoked in the bullpen of the A.P.D. As they made their way through the room, people around them went silent, whispers swirling in their wake. He followed her lead and appeared not to notice that eyes were averted and no one called a greeting to her. As they approached the far wall, she whipped out a set of keys and unlocked a door in one smooth movement. The speed with which she'd navigated the crowded room to reach her tiny sanctuary told Tony that this treatment wasn't unfamiliar.

Leah sighed and with a vague motion at the still silent bullpen, held a finger to her lips, forestalling the question on his. Moving around the desk, she hauled two medium sized cardboard boxes from the floor onto her desk. These are the case files Gibbs mentioned. I need to check them out with the captain and then we can go. 

Tony stacked the two boxes and picked them up while she appeared to deliberate over her desk. With a decisive nod, she perched on the edge of the chair and unlocked the bottom drawer, flipped through the files inside. Fury filled her face and it was clear she had to restrain herself from slamming the drawer closed. She sat and stared at the desk for a moment; he rested the boxes on the corner of it while he waited.

So, where are you taking me for dinner? Her words were casual, her eyes not on him, but searching the room. She made a rolling motion with her hand as she began to move silently around the small space.

I know this great Italian place; the food is fabulous. Sound good? Tony had put the boxes back down and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

That sounds perfect. She flicked a glance at him and shook her head before zeroing in on a framed citation hanging on the wall. Lifting it carefully from the nail, she examined the listening device closely. She nabbed a pen and wrote two codes on her wrist, then rehung the citation and pulled her jacket sleeve down to cover the writing. Tipping her head toward the door, she opened it for him while he grabbed the cartons.

She led him out a different direction, moving quickly and skipping the captain's office. When they reached the parking lot, she grabbed him by the elbow and propelled him toward the car. Tony held his curiosity in check, letting her instincts lead them. After he'd secured the boxes in the trunk of the car she finally spoke.

Get in and drive. I'll explain what I can. She threw a nervous look over her shoulder as she climbed into the car. Tony slid into the driver's seat and expertly maneuvered the car out of the lot and headed back toward the NCIS building. After a few miles, she began to relax, rubbing a hand over her face.

Thanks, Tony. I mean it, she began.

No problem, but would you mind clueing me in, now? I gather you're not exactly popular around the office. Is that because you're IA?_Was_ IA. Gibbs tell you? Waving away his answer, she went on. Doesn't matter. Ketterer's incompetent, half-assed -- An indrawn breath stopped the flow of invectives. Anyway, Ed Perry, my case, the one I'd spent fifteen months on, got flushed. Not only that, but whoever he was connected to made sure to discredit me in the process. She gave a disgusted snort and glanced over at her confessor. You know, I've always wanted to be screwed that thoroughly, just not by a dirty cop and his cronies out to destroy my career.

Tony waited to see if the flow of bitter words would continue; when it appeared she had run down, he spoke quietly. I understand. Sucks to be the pariah, especially when you're right. I'm assuming all your evidence was mislaid somewhere. He nodded with her. Yeah, that's usually what happens. You know you could have called us, we had quite a bit on Perry.Then I'd have had to deal with Gibbs. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back. Besides there's more to the story. Part of it is in the trunk.Did Gibbs say those were cold case files? How does all this fit together, anyway? He pulled into the NCIS parking lot, switched off the engine and turned to face her.

I don't know. Yet. Maybe it doesn't, but when my office gets bugged and files start disappearing from locked drawers, I start to get suspicious. Somebody's hiding something. She unfastened her seatbelt and got out.

Tony met her at the back of the vehicle as the trunk lid popped up. They each reached for a box and Tony elbowed the trunk lid closed. Hey, Leah. He waited for her to look at him and saw a myriad of emotions in her eyes. You know, you're going to have to tell Gibbs about all this.Over my dead body. My troubles with A.P.D. are none of his business. She turned away and walked toward the glass doors.

Before she could open the door, Tony stepped in front of her. If it affects this case, it's his business. I don't know what your personal issues are with him, but Gibbs is the team leader. You're gonna have to find a way to get along with him. He opened the door for her and they paused as they heard Kate call out to them.

Hey, Kate, McGee. Tony greeted the other two as they approached. He eyed Kate thoroughly as they entered the building and by the time they reached the elevator, his smug smile was starting to irritate the brunette.

What, Tony? She looked up at him, waiting for the jibe.

Just wondering where you two crazy kids have been, that's all. The words and their tone were innocent enough, but his wide smile said the statement was a trap.

McGee answered as the group entered the elevator, We're trying to establish a timeline for the day Willard disappeared, so Gibbs had us out interviewing call girls.

Now Tony's eyes sparkled with laughter. Mm, that would explain it. Kate, you might want to button up your blouse. And maybe do something about the lipstick on your jacket.

Kate's hands flew to the buttons on her blouse as quickly as the color to her face. McGee, why didn't you say anything? She glanced back up at Tony, saw the twinkle in his eye and looked quickly away, trying not to bite her lip. Just then the silvered doors opened and the four were met by Gibbs' waiting visage. 

Instead of stepping into an empty elevator, Gibbs found himself staring into familiar faces. His eyes raked the group quickly as McGee and Tony began to speak at once. Holding up his hand for silence, he turned and led the way back to the bullpen, pointing at Pacci's still empty desk.

Leah, take that desk. Tony, drop off those boxes with her for now. Kate, McGee, anything on Willard?I found a couple of young girls who knew Willard. One of them said she'd ask around and call me with what she found. It's the best we did, no one else was inclined to talk to us. Before Kate could sit, Gibbs motioned her and McGee over to Leah's desk.

We have two cold cases to go through; get any evidence to Abby and go over everything else. If there's a link, let's find it. I'm going to talk to Ducky; he's willing to share his preliminary findings.

Tony and Leah shared a look and Tony spoke up quickly. Hey, Boss, mind if I tag along? Dr. Curtis told us something rather interesting about the other DB.What'd he find? Gibbs looked at him curiously, as did Kate and McGee. Leah fumbled in Tony's backpack for the fingerprint card and blood sample.

Tony's face took on a decidedly reddish hue and he cleared his throat. I'd, uh, rather wait and check with Ducky.Come along, both of you. Gibbs turned to the elevator, feeling his earlier headache threatening to return.

They made Autopsy their first stop and Ducky greeted the three, showing surprise at seeing the female in the group. Leah! Twice in one day, now this is a treat. I take it your department is interested our petty officer?Actually, I've been traded, at least temporarily. She smiled to take the sting out of the sharp words and Ducky nodded.

Duck, Petty Officer Willard? Gibbs' impatience redirected the conversation.

Yes, of course. I'm still waiting for the blood test results from Abby, but based on what I found when I did the autopsy, I'm fairly confident as to the cause of death. He was poisoned with cantharidin.What's cantharidin? Tony beat Gibbs to the question.

Spanish fly. Same as the cold cases, Leah cut in.

Gibbs looked between Leah and Ducky. Spanish fly; you mean the aphrodisiac?

The doctor explained, Its aphrodisiac properties are merely rumor. In actuality it is an extremely toxic poison which causes necrosis of the mucous membranes. It also happens to cause congestion of blood in the genital and urinary organs... Tony and Leah spoke at the same time and gave each other a knowing look. Leah held up the cold-wrapped blood vial. I'll bet John Doe's blood shows cantharidin poisoning as well.All right, get that up to Abby now and then get going on those case reports. Two bodies dumped in one day; I want something we can work with. Thanks, Duck. Let me know if there's anything else. Gibbs turned and strode out of the brightly lit room.

Well, Ducky, I guess I'll be seeing you around for a few days. We may actually get to have that lunch together. Leah stepped forward and gave the coroner a hug. It really is good to see you again.You, too, Leah. It's been too long. He kept the woman close and walked her toward the door. Perhaps while you're here, you and Jethro will even find a way to forgive each other.

Leah merely gave a short nod in response and exited the room quickly, followed by Tony. Later, Duck! the agent tossed over his shoulder as he moved to catch up to the redhead.

He slid into the elevator and looked over at her. Her jaw was tight and her eyes were frosty. Refocusing his eyes straight ahead he said, Tell you what, I won't ask. But anytime you want to talk, I'll listen. As the doors slid open one floor up from Autopsy, he stepped out, adding, Coming? You haven't met Abby, yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby looked up as the doors to the lab opened. Hey Tony! Who's your friend?Hey Abbs, I'd like you to meet Leah Hecht, on loan to us from the Arlington PD. Leah, this is Abby Sciuto, our forensic genius.

Leah smiled and reached out a hand before realizing the dark haired girl was gloved. Nice to meet you. I hope we're not interrupting, she said, pulling her hand back.

Like that's ever stopped anyone here before? Abby smiled at the newcomer and nodded at the objects she carried. Got something for me?Sure do, Abbs. Blood sample from John Doe and his prints. Think you can get the blood test going right away? We think he's going to show the same poison Ducky suspects killed Willard. Tony gave Abby one of his mischievous grins as Leah handed over the items.

Abby signed in the evidence and smiled back at the man. For you, Tony, I'll see what I can do.Thanks Abby. C'mon Leah, we'd better get back upstairs. They both waved to the lab's resident as they headed out and Abby looked after the redhead with a grin. I have the feeling things are going to get interesting, she said to herself.

--------------

Kate and McGee stood at Leah's desk sorting out files from the meager evidence included in the boxes. Should I run this down to Abby? McGee looked at the two small piles doubtfully.

Wait until Leah gets back; we'll make sure this is everything. Kate was sorting through the reports, ordering the two cases. Boy, there sure isn't a lot here. No wonder they went cold.Well, no, there wasn't a lot, but this looks like less than there was. Damn! Leah walked up just as Kate finished speaking and peered at the unboxed contents. Something's going on. Maybe I should thank Ritchey for getting me out of there after all. She looked up at Tony who stood silently behind her.

Tony's thoughts were ones of complete disbelief. She went to work in an atmosphere of sheer hatred every day, but it was something related to a case that made her glad to be out. She was definitely made of stronger stuff than he was; he craved the camaraderie of his coworkers far too much to be able to survive in a hostile atmosphere for long.

You mean someone took evidence from the case files? Kate caught the look that went between Leah and Tony, but didn't comment. 

Leah pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. And I'll bet that same someone took two files from a locked drawer in my desk, and bugged my office. You know, this has been a lousy day.

Gibbs had been sitting at his desk trying to clear some open reports in order to focus on this latest case. Leah's irritated words carried easily to him, however. Before he could think about it, he was on his feet and moving over to the desk he'd assigned to her.

Leah, anything I can do to help? The minute the words were out of his mouth, he knew they'd been the wrong thing to say. Her eyes snapped to his and as she opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand. Forget it! I'm sorry I even offered. This only happens to concern the case we're working on, so far be it from me to want to make sure that all the evidence is accounted for, Detective Hecht. He bit down hard on the last two words, trying not to say anything else.

Don't worry, Agent Gibbs. I'll handle it. Leah's tone was equally hard, before she turned her back on him.

Gibbs stood there, staring at her back, hands curling into fists to keep from doing something stupid. Like reaching out, stroking the shoulder-length copper silk, and apologizing. Why did they always end up like this? He pressed his lips into a hard line and turned away, heading back toward his desk.

Kate, Tony and McGee stood staring at each other. Tony mouthed to Kate, and she nodded back. McGee cleared his throat and picked up the evidence.

I'm going to take this down to Abby and then I'm going to see about getting some dinner for the two of us. Why don't you guys do the same? He nodded in Leah's direction.

Sounds like a great idea, McGee. And I did promise to take Leah to Belissima, Kate. What do you say the three of us get out of here for a little bit... Tony looked over at Leah hopefully, but she shook her head.

Sorry, I'm not in the mood for wine and pasta anymore. Her expression was oddly unreadable.

Kate wasn't about to let her sit here, though. Fine. How about Mexican and margaritas?

At that, Leah gave a grin. Now, that I could go for. Lead the way.

Gibbs listened to them chatting as the elevator doors closed and then rested his head in his hands. Why did it have to be her here? Why couldn't it have been any other damned detective? Why did the sound of her voice have to remind him so much of all the nights they spent talking? 

They could talk about anything. Many were the nights they would talk through a case, the picture coming clear as they walked through the evidence together. Sometimes they'd talk about life, quietly asking why boyfriends battered and wives cheated. They learned a lot together; learned how to go on no matter what, how not to show what you feel. She'd learned that last lesson too well. He could remember a time when they would've leaned on each other, trusted each other completely. A time when asking for and giving help wouldn't have been so difficult. A time when seeing her and wanting her wouldn't have been impossible. No, _that_ road wasn't to be traveled. Not now, not ever again.

He stood and walked over to her desk. Her fragrance haunted the air and he cursed it even as he tried to define it, capture it. He grabbed one stack of case files, sat down in her chair and applied himself to long dead bodies instead of long dead love.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked through the parking lot, Tony's earlier curiosity finally got the better of him. Okay, Kate, I have to know. Exactly how did you wind up with shocking pink lipstick on your jacket and your blouse half undone?

Her cheeks flamed even as she protested. Tony, it was one button! Besides, what does it matter? You jealous?

They'd reached the car and as Tony went to open the door for Kate, he flicked a fast glance at Leah that Kate caught. No, I'm not jealous. He leaned a little closer and whispered in her ear, But I could be a little turned on.

Kate smothered a wide grin as she got in the car. Just shut up and get in, DiNozzo.

He laughed as he opened the door for Leah, noting her odd expression. Something wrong? he asked her. She shook her head in response and climbed in. Then he settled himself in the driver's seat and they headed for dinner.

Once at the restaurant they waited at the bar for their table, each starting with a margarita. After taking a healthy sip of hers, Leah looked at the couple and asked, So Gibbs doesn't have a problem with you dating?

Tony laughed and Kate looked surprised. Are we that obvious?Let's just say I've seen the signs before. Leah smiled at them. Do you think you're hiding it from him?No, Gibbs knows. He might even be okay with it. Glad that they weren't hiding anything from Leah now, Tony put his arm around Kate.

Really? Now that's surprising. Leah took another drink and her expression grew thoughtful just as the hostess came to seat them at their table. There was idle conversation as they looked over the menu and decided on their meals.

After they'd ordered, Kate looked over at Leah. My turn. What's with you and Gibbs?

Leah laughed. You and Tony should compare notes. He and I had this discussion earlier.So, what's the answer? Kate looked from one to the other.

She used to be Gibbs' partner. Can't you tell by the way they get along so well? Tony smiled.

Wow. How long were you partnered? Kate took a sip from her drink while she watched Leah's face. The expression was difficult to read, but to Kate it almost looked like regret.

About three years. The senior agent we worked with gave us a lot of space to work on our own; we got to know each other quite well. To hide the pain in her voice she took a long drink from her glass, finishing the tart concoction before either of her companions.

Tony and Kate exchanged a look before Kate dared to press on. Did something happen between the two of you? I don't mean to pry, but... she trailed off as Leah fixed her eyes on Kate's.

I suppose that depends on your definition of something'. Professionally, it's a very ugly story that I really don't like thinking about. Personally, I was stupid. Either way, I left NCIS and DC for ten years. I came back five years ago as a favor to a friend, against my better judgment. As if she'd realized she'd said too much, she stopped talking abruptly, dropping her eyes to the table.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a little while until Tony and Kate struck up a light conversation. Eventually Leah joined in and soon all three were laughing about practical jokes they'd seen and heard at some of the police stations where Leah and Tony had worked. As they finished up dinner and the women finished their second margaritas each, Kate tried to apologize.

Leah, I'm sorry if my question was out of line before. It's just that we're all going to have to work together, and, well, if there's some way we can smooth things over between you and Gibbs... Once again Kate's words faded as Leah looked at her.

Thanks, Kate. I appreciate the offer, but the only thing we can do is solve this case quickly. The sooner I get out of his office the better we'll both be. Her voice was level, but her eyes betrayed her pain.

Is this because of the personal or the professional? Tony asked gently.

Leah gave a mirthless chuckle. Does it matter? Both mistakes were unforgivable.Ducky didn't seem to think so. Kate shot a surprised look at Tony, as did Leah.

Yeah, well, Ducky doesn't know everything. Jeth and I would have been much better off if we'd never seen each other again. And I'm done with True Confessions for the evening, ladies and gents. There isn't enough alcohol in my blood for my soul to be this naked. She rose and made her way toward the front of the restaurant.

What do you think, Tony? Kate stared after the departing redhead.

I think we're in for an interesting case.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah waited on a bench at the front of the restaurant after having seen to the check for the trio. When Tony and Kate approached her she was pressing her lips together in an expression they'd often seen on Gibbs. She stood as they approached and gave a weak smile.

Hey guys, do me a favor; forget everything I said, will you? She fell into step with them as they headed out to the car.

If that's what you want, sure. But we'd like to be friends, Leah. We'd like to get to know you, and it doesn't have anything to do with Gibbs. Kate wanted to reassure the woman but she wasn't sure if she had the right words. She shrugged. Look, if you ever just want to talk, my door's always open. She fished up one of her cards and handed it to the redhead as Tony unlocked the car doors.

Leah looked at the card in her hand and back up at the brunette next to her. She could see the sincerity in the brown eyes and suddenly, painfully aware of how few friends she had at the moment, she was grateful for the offer of friendship she had received from the couple. Thanks, both of you. She looked away, embarrassed and climbed into the backseat.

When they pulled back into the parking lot at NCIS, Tony turned to Leah. Do you want me to drop you off by your car?Nah, I need to go in and go through those files, see what's missing. Maybe I'll get lucky and something will click. She sighed in disgust. At least I can feel safe working here.

Tony parked and the three exited the vehicle. Kate spoke up, Didn't you feel safe working at the police station?Unfortunately, no. When the Perry case got screwed, so did I. After Ritchey gave me these two cold cases, things started getting really uncomfortable. I was willing to live with that, but today with the files and the bug in my office, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. A violent shudder passed through her body as they entered the building.

Hey, you okay? Tony reached out a hand to her.

Yeah, just bad memories. Leah stepped around him and moved to the elevator. Kate looked at Tony and hurried after her. When the doors opened to the bullpen, Leah caught a glimpse of her occupied desk and bit back a groan. 

Gibbs looked up from the files he'd been studying to see Tony, Kate and Leah approach. How was dinner?

Tony heard Leah mutter, I definitely did not have enough alcohol.Dinner was excellent. You should come with us next time. Kate walked over to her desk and gathered up some files. Would you mind if I took these home to go over them, Gibbs?Fine, Kate. But I want both of you here early tomorrow; we need to get a handle on this dirtbag. Gibbs didn't look up at any of the trio as he spoke.

Say, Boss, does Abby have anything for us yet? Tony was leaning against the cubicle wall, waiting for Kate to finish gathering her belongings.

Nothing useful. She said she'd have a full report for us by morning.Okay, Tony, let's go. Leah, I enjoyed dinner. See you in the morning. Kate passed the redhead on her way back to the elevator.

Yeah, Leah, we'll see you tomorrow, Tony added as he joined Kate and then it was just Gibbs left with her in the quiet of the bullpen. She moved over to her desk, putting herself far closer to the man than she was comfortable, and went to pick up a stack of files. His voice froze her movements.

Leah, can we talk? The tone was low and quiet, the faint tremble in her hand betrayed his effect on her.

I don't know, Jeth. I suppose it depends on what we have to say, doesn't it? She risked turning her face to his, only to be captured by his gaze.

How about if I start with I've missed you'. He saw the shock in eyes that reminded him of the sea. He reached out a hand but stopped short of touching her.

You missed me? I went away because of you. Because of Trainor, that whole damned case. Because of that kiss! She could feel her throat begin to ache with unshed tears.

Leah, I never wanted you to leave... he began, but she cut him off.

I had no choice, don't you get that? After what you did to me with Trainor, after how badly that case turned out, did you really think there was any other option but for me to resign? Dammit, Jeth! I lost my job and surrendered my credibility that day. Staying in DC wasn't even an option. Closing her eyes, she hoped he would just leave her alone.

Her hopes were dashed as he abruptly rose from her chair and demanded, Why the hell does it always come back to Trainor? I saved your life that day! 

She whirled around to face him. That's your version of the story! My life wasn't in danger. But those hostages were! Her hands were clenched at her sides in fury and frustration. And we lost three of them. Three innocent people! Because you overrode me!It was a calculated decision, Leah. I did what I thought was right. Frustrated himself, he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation and turned away, unable to face the accusation in her eyes. 

You didn't consult me. We were partners, Jeth, _partners_! I don't understand what came over you. She stared at his back, wishing she could look in his eyes now. Christ, I'm not drunk enough to continue this conversation with you. You want the truth? I'll give you one neither of us can handle. I left, you damned fool, because that day you weren't the man I thought you were. And that broke my heart. She turned and left the bullpen, without looking back, heading for the stairs, needing to escape this hell.

Broke her heart?' The words didn't register at first. After a couple of seconds he spun around to see her disappear into the stairwell. He thought about going after her. He knew he could catch her. What he didn't know is what he would say. The truth would be easy, but she wouldn't believe it. He could prove it, but he didn't think he'd be able to stop with just one kiss this time. Ah, Hell! 

The expletive helped his mood, but not nearly enough. He sighed and squared up the files on her desk, then headed for the exit. But it wasn't Leah he sought; instead he went home to think, to lose himself in the feel and the rhythm of shaping the wooden ribs of his boat.


	10. Chapter 10

Damn him, damn him.' It was a litany in her brain throughout her entire drive home. Five years! I manage to go five whole years without running into him and now _this_! Who the hell did I piss off? she shouted into the empty air as she cruised through the streets of her neighborhood. She parked in her driveway and as she walked up the concrete path to her door she muttered every derogatory adjective that she could think of to describe one Jethro Gibbs. 

Just before she put her hand on the doorknob, something _wrong_ skittered down her awareness. She pulled back and reached for her sidearm, standing stock still for a moment, assessing. After a full minute had passed, Leah made her way back to her car and pulled out Kate's card and called her new friend and teammate from her cell.

a masculine voice answered. 

Oh! Hello, Tony? Uh... it's Leah. 

Hey, Leah, is everything okay? Did you want to talk to Kate?Um, actually, I think I need some help I can trust. Right now, you two are it. 

Tony heard the lowered tone, as if she were afraid to ask for their help. Whatever you need. What can we do?I think someone's been in my house. I was just about to go in and something felt wrong, as if something had been tampered with and put back almost right. After the bug in my office today, I just want someone else with me. If someone has been here, I want another pair of eyes for verification. She realized how paranoid she sounded, but there were too many odd occurrences lately.

Tony's words echoed her thoughts, Better safe than sorry. We'll be right over; what's your address? Once she gave him the information, he asked, Where are you now?In my car. As soon as I realized something wasn't right, I backed off the porch and got to the car to call for backup.Stay there, we won't be long. Tony hung up and Leah felt absurdly grateful to have someone on the way.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony's car pulled in behind Leah's. Kate and Tony climbed out and Leah exited her own car to greet them.

Sorry to drag you out here like this, but I have a bad feeling about this, Leah apologized to the couple.

Don't worry about it, Kate reassured her. Walk us through what happened when you got home.I was preoccupied. It wasn't until I was about to touch the doorknob that I realized something was wrong. Leah led them up the path to her door. She pointed in the small window to the side of the door. See the picture hanging on the wall? There's a reflection of my alarm system in the glass on it. Look. She stepped back so the other two could see what she'd picked up unconsciously on her first trip to her door.

It's been jumpered? Tony looked back at the redhead.

That's what it looked like to me. And that's not an easy system to bypass either. Somebody really had to know what they were doing to get in here. Leah's words spurred Kate and Tony to put on gloves before going any further. Then they moved aside so Leah could unlock the door.

Who else has a key to your house? Tony asked.

No one. I've had some problems in the past. She stuffed her key ring into her jacket pocket and started to move forward, but Tony held out his arm.

Let Kate and I do this. He looked at his partner and gave a brief nod.

Leah's protest got no further as she received a hard look from him. 

Wait here. Just to be safe. His tone was serious and he stared her down until she nodded reluctant agreement.

Tony stepped forward and he and Kate moved together easily, familiar with each other, as they cleared the rooms. They made silent note of the hunting knife embedded in the living room wall, pinning what appeared to be a couple of photographs by the corner. 

Slipping through the empty dining room, they reached the dimly lit kitchen, noting the dark mess on the floor. Tony nodded toward a pair of louvered doors and carefully slid one open as Kate swung her pistol inside, finding only major appliances.

They retreated slowly, cautiously, and stepped down the hallway, clearing two small bedrooms on either side of the hall. Reaching the bathroom, Kate covered Tony as he stepped in, noting the half-closed shower curtain. He checked behind it, but failed to look down in the darkness of the room.

Finally they approached the master bedroom, fanning out to check the large space and the closets. Satisfied that there was no one in the house, they holstered their weapons and headed toward the front door, only to catch sight of the message on the mirror, unreadable in the moonlight.

Let's get Leah and see what she makes of all this, Kate suggested, and Tony nodded in agreement.

Leah paced on the porch, agitated. After several minutes Kate and Tony returned. Looks like your suspicions were correct. We found a few disturbances. Want to take a look and see if any of it means anything to you? Kate extended a pair of gloves.

She gave a jerky nod and pulled on the gloves then moved past the two and flipped on a light switch, bathing the living room in a soft glow and making the knife in her wall look even more sinister. She sucked in a breath and walked over to the photos, tilting her head to look at them straight on. Carefully she reached out and flipped through the stack, making sure not to dislodge the knife. When she'd seen them all she pressed her lips together and stepped back.

Tony had been watching her reaction carefully while Kate retrieved the camera from the car. Now he stepped forward with his partner and carefully leafed through the photos as Leah had done. These are from today, he explained to Kate. There were four of them, two of Leah and Tony heading into the building to talk to Curtis and two coming out, Leah's hand on his elbow, looking over her shoulder. Kate snapped her own photos of the intruder's artwork.

Leah turned and headed down the hall to her bedroom, Tony and Kate close on her heels. Once again, she snapped on the light and this time she let out an angry hiss as the room was illuminated.

What, Leah? Tony's voice was perfectly neutral; impartiality was essential right now.

A threatening note. And the bastard had to violate my favorite lipstick to do it. I should shoot him just for that! Kate gave Leah an odd look. Please, just take the pictures. You have no idea how upset I am right now.

Kate took a look at the mirror. There was something twice as evil in seeing the words written in the cinnamon color. She began snapping pictures as Tony came all the way into the bedroom. 

Drop the whole thing, Leah baby, or they start dropping one by one. It's 10:00, do you know where your friends are? As he read the threat aloud, he noticed Leah begin to tremble. Hey, are you okay?Bad memories. She walked quickly out of the room and before Tony could catch up with her, he heard a stifled yelp.

Tony found her backing out of the bathroom with a horrified look on her face. What is it? He looked in the now-lit room to see a leg in the bathtub. Walking in, he moved the shower curtain aside.

She sucked in a breath and tried to steady herself. It's Ritchey. He's dead.

Kate stuck her head around the doorway at Leah's statement. Her eyes met Tony's and without words they knew they had to consider their new friend a potential suspect.

Tony maneuvered Leah out of the house and onto the front porch. Then he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.


	11. Chapter 11

The calming strokes of the plane on the wood allowed him to push thoughts of the redheaded woman out of his mind. It hadn't been easy, it had never been easy to get her out of his head. For the first time in over a decade, the memory of their one and only kiss crept into the emptiness in his heart. 

He remembered how they'd sat and pored over files, drinking pot after pot of coffee. He'd followed her into her kitchen after they'd cleared the dishes from the table, joking with her and she'd smiled flirtatiously and teased him right back. Sharing the domestic task gave their banter an intimate feel and before he could stop himself, he'd wrapped his arms around her. 

He stared deeply into her fathomless aqua eyes and watched them darken as the tip of her tongue darted nervously along her lips. One of his hands slid up into her long copper tresses, the silken strands trickling through his fingers. He brought them to his lips, caressing the hair that shone like molten metal. He heard breath catch in her throat, watched her head fall back slightly. He trailed gentle fingers down the side of her throat to the hollow just between her full breasts; her skin was as soft as her hair, softer. 

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, needing to taste her desperately, to drink from her and satisfy this insatiable thirst she'd awakened in him. Her lips met his, full and firm and tasting of coffee and honey, and she took as much as she gave, tongues tangling in erotic exploration. The feel of her body pressed against him drove the world from his thoughts and she was not shy about running her hands along his back, pulling him closer still. She did not cling to him so much as meld with him and he knew then that this woman would be his, in him, of him, forever.

But the ringing of the phone shattered their kiss and five days later, three people were dead, Leah had resigned and disappeared without a word of explanation. The memory had played itself out, but the phone continued to ring. Gibbs drew himself back to the present and snatched up the cell phone.

The word was harsh, his emotions still raw.

Boss, it's me. You need to get over to Leah's. There's been another murder.

For one moment he felt his entire body grow cold. Who's dead, DiNozzo?Somebody she called Ritchey. Tony looked at Leah. She's in shock, Boss. And I think there's a lot more going on than she's telling us.Yeah. Ritchey's her boss, _Captain _Ritchey. Gibbs ran a hand over his face. Shit. Who's there?Just her, me and Kate. She called us when she had this feeling someone had been in her house. You really need to see this place, Gibbs. 

Give me her address and then call Ducky. I'll be there as soon as I can. Gibbs hung up the phone and was out the door in seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate made her way through Leah's small house, photographing the violation. After she'd finished with the bedroom, she thoroughly flashed the bathroom with the dead body in the bathtub. Then she headed for the kitchen, discovering the mess on the counters and floor was spilled coffee grounds. She had just begun to photograph it when she heard raised voices.

Leah, you can't do that. This is a crime scene! You really need to stay out here.I don't care, Tony! I need a goddamned cup of... Leah stopped short at the doorway to the kitchen. she finished. She stared at the scattered grounds covering her usually spotless counter and floor before turning on her heel and stalking back out. Could this day get any worse? she muttered. As she neared the front door she ran smack into the chest of Jethro Gibbs.

Don't you think you should be looking where you're going? Once again, his words were harsher than he'd meant them to be. He'd spotted the photos pinned to the wall the minute he'd entered and he was worried for her safety.

Ever try knocking before just walking in? She looked up at him, but avoided his eyes. Instead, she spotted the coffee he carried; she plucked it desperately from his hand and drank thirstily.

For a moment he just stared in disbelief as she gulped the scalding liquid. Stay here, he said, touching her gently on the shoulder as he moved around her and into the house. Following the sound of voices, he found Tony and Kate in the kitchen, Kate sifting through what appeared to be coffee grounds.

All right, what happened? Gibbs pulled out a pair of gloves and snapped them on as he moved into the bright, cheery room.

Kate recounted the events of Leah's arrival home and what they'd found in the house so far. After she found the body, Tony took her outside and I finished going through the house. I just found this a few minutes ago. She held out a small piece of paper, residue from the coffee grounds coloring it.

Gibbs took it carefully by the corner and read it. Maybe you should watch what you drink. He looked at his two partners. Did she see this?No. She wanted some coffee but when she saw the grounds all over the place she turned and walked out. I stayed in here to help Kate and that's when we found it. It was buried under the grounds on the counter. Tony stood up and turned. Hey, Kate, was there anything interesting in there? He nodded in the direction of the closet that held the major appliances.

She glanced up as she stood. Washer, dryer, hot water heater, she replied shrugging.

Tony walked over and pulled one door all the way open. Mm. This is odd.What's odd? Gibbs joined him. They looked at the few folded garments sitting on top of the dryer.

How many people wash exactly one outfit, right down to the underwear? Tony glanced at his boss as he carefully lifted each piece of clothing. Although she has spectacular taste in lingerie. Ow! He hunched away from the hand that had assaulted his head.

All right. Show me what else there is. Gibbs let Tony lead the way through the house. Tony showed him the pictures taken of him and Leah earlier that day, then directed him to the threatening message on the mirror. As they were looking at the lipsticked words, the two men heard Ducky arrive, his gentle words reassuring Gibbs' former protégé.

Thanks, Duck. I'm glad it's you here. This is just a nightmare, I don't think I could handle one of those twits from Fairfax. She smiled at the older man as he headed into her bathroom.

Gibbs leaned around the corner from her bedroom. Hey, Duck. What've we got?Give me a minute, Gibbs. I just got here. The coroner leaned over the body and began to examine him. Well, he's been moved, like the others. No obvious cause of death. Give me a hand getting him out of the bathtub. 

Gibbs and Ducky lifted Ritchey out of the tub and Tony's sharp eyes caught the tear in the seat of his pants. Hey Duck, I think he was shot in the butt.

Leah, standing in the hallway with Tony, paled slightly. She watched as Ducky rolled the body over and carefully examined the back of the man, fingers slipping into three holes in the trousers, exploring the cold flesh beneath. I believe you may be right, Anthony. Looks like three shots, one in the right buttock, one in the right calf and one in the back of the left knee.

Gibbs' head shot up to look at Leah but she was gone. He climbed to his feet and was out of the bathroom in two steps, looking for her. He heard the expletives coming from the bedroom and he strode in to find her in front of an open metal cabinet, swearing furiously.

He'd been worried about her when he'd heard about the locations of those particular gunshots, but he hadn't expected this.

Her head snapped around to focus on him. They're gone. All three of them. And the extra barrels. _Goddammit_! When I find out who's behind this I swear I'm gonna take a special delight in ripping their balls off! She slammed the heavy cabinet door closed and locked it, then stormed past a stunned Gibbs.

Ah, shit. Leah, wait! Gibbs yelled before going after her.

This is not happening! It's a nightmare. I'm going to wake up and it will all be one horrible, rotten dream. Leah sat on the front steps muttering as Gibbs walked up. She glanced up at him and continued her low-voiced rant. Proof positive this is a nightmare -- no one has this much shit happen to them all in one day. I don't know what the hell I had to drink, but I'm never doing it again.Leah, talk to me. Gibbs sat down next to her.

Definitely a nightmare. She gave him a long look before she allowed her pleading gaze to drift skyward. God, please let me wake up with the world's worst hangover! I swear, I'll never drink again!

Tony emerged from the house and knelt down beside the couple. Boss? Leah? he spoke softly. Sorry, but you're gonna have to move so we can get the body out of here. 

Gibbs stood, but Leah took no notice. He bent back down and repeated, Leah, you need to move. When she still didn't respond, he did the only thing he could do -- he reached down and pulled her out of the way, bringing her into his arms.

This. Is. Not. Real. She pounded her fists against his chest and drew in a shuddering breath.

Sliding his hands along her waist, curling his fingers into the waistband of her slacks, he whispered in her ear, It's okay, let it out. Suddenly he was rocked backwards.

No! No way, _Gibbs_. She snarled his name to put them both in their place as she shoved him away. Whoever did this studied me, they had access to information they shouldn't have been able to find. She stopped to run a shaking hand through her hair. Somebody wants me to fall apart over this, and I swear it's connected to those cold cases. Well, I'm not giving in. She headed back into her house leaving Gibbs standing on the porch staring after her.

Tony spoke from the bottom of the porch steps.

Gibbs' head whipped around and he focused on the man. Excuse me?The movie. Tony cocked his head at his boss. Charles Boyer slowly drives his wife Ingrid Bergman mad. You've never seen it?No, DiNozzo, I've never seen it. What's that have to do with this? 

Go rent the movie. First: you could use it to unwind for a couple of hours, he said, holding up a hand at the threatening expression on Gibbs' face. And second: I get the feeling that's what's going on here. I don't even know Leah, but from the very little she's said to me, it's obvious someone's anxious to get her off this case. He walked up the steps past his boss and back into the house.

Seconds later, Leah reemerged carrying a small overnight bag. And where are you going? Gibbs stepped into her path, seeing she had no intention of talking to him on her way past.

Christ, Gibbs, I'm beat. Can't it wait until morning? She kept her eyes averted, her emotions raw and unable to cope with the man in front of her.

Leah, where are you going? Carefully, gently he tipped her chin up so he could look at her face. She allowed it, but only for a second.

I was going back to the office. I have something I need to do. Then I figured I'd crash under the desk for old times' sake. 

The words were out of his mouth before his brain could stop them. I'll take you back to my place. You're parked in here anyway, might as well come with me. The shock on her face at his offer made the grin on his face widen.

Something in her brain screamed Oh no, bad idea!' while every fiber of her being went on high alert. Finally a synapse or two fired and she managed a sentence. I don't suppose you have some decent coffee, do you?I think I can manage a cup or two. Hang on while I tell Kate and Tony where we're going. He stuck his head inside the door and let the couple know that he and Leah were leaving. Then he took Leah's bag from her and placed a hand on her back, relishing the feel of being close to her, and guided her to his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate watched Gibbs leave and turned back to Tony. What is going on here?

He looked over at her. What in particular are you referring to? He located the broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the coffee grounds.

All of this. Look at this house, it reeks of stalking. Yet she didn't say a word about it. She's a cop, Tony, surely she noticed. She paused for a breath and watched as he put the grounds in a clean garbage bag and tied it off.

Yeah, and her behavior with Gibbs says they were a whole lot more than partners on the job, but she hasn't said a word about that either. He stood up and brushed off his slacks. Look, Kate, we can't make her talk about anything if she doesn't want to. He began looking through the drawers in the kitchen until he found a supply of plastic bags, then he carefully, but quickly bagged the clothes on the dryer.

You're taking this awfully calmly. Kate followed him as he made his way to the living room, then pointed at the photos as Tony carefully removed them from the wall. Doesn't that bother you?What bothers me more is what I saw inside that building today. She was verbally harassed by the desk sergeant, and when we went into her office she was treated worse than a leper. Not one person would even meet her eyes. Her office was bugged, she's had items stolen from her locked desk. Now she comes home to find surveillance photos knifed to her wall and her captain dead in her tub. Tony wound down and Kate gaped at him.

That was her _captain_? She stared at him, having a hard time believing everything she'd just heard.

If she's scared to talk to us, I don't blame her. If I were in her shoes, I'd be scared, too. He finished securing the photos and knife in separate bags and they headed back toward her bedroom.

How are we going to help her if she won't talk to us? Kate picked up the lipstick that was now worn down to a nub. She checked the end of the tube before dropping it into the bag that Tony held open.

We hope that Gibbs can rein in his more endearing personality traits and pray that Leah can find the man she used to love. Tony stood examining the front of the cabinet Leah had opened earlier.

Are you sure it was love? Kate came over to stand next to him. What are we looking at, anyway?Unless I miss my guess, this is a gun safe. He gazed down at the woman next to him. And yes, I'm pretty sure it's love. He's got the same look in his eye, too. They're just better at hiding behind their anger.

They turned and headed for the front of the house. We could always push her off a fire escape into his arms... Kate grinned up into her partner's handsome face.

I think we're going to need a slightly different plan for those two. He kissed her lightly.

Tony noticed the problem first. Kate? You didn't get Leah's keys, did you?No, I thought you had them. You were on the porch with her. Kate stopped next to him at the front door. He bent to examine the lock, hoping it would secure behind them as they left.

We're in luck. The door locks automatically. We won't be able to shoot the deadbolt, but at least we don't have to leave the place completely unsecured. He picked up several of the evidence bags and held the door for Kate as she carried the rest to the car. The he pulled the door shut behind him, testing it to be certain it was latched.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride home was silent and uncomfortable. Gibbs thought of a hundred different things to say and rejected every one as being potentially incendiary. He flicked a glance at her profile and found that he could read her as easily as if they'd never been apart. Sighing, he pulled into the garage and was surprised to see a flash of terror on her face before she closed down again.

Leah, please tell me what's wrong. He reached out to her carefully. She only shook her head in response and climbed out of the car. He slid out his side and followed her as she made her way to the front door.

It's not locked, he told her and opened it. She walked in slowly and looked around, noting the simple furnishings. Then she stood there, waiting, looking unsure of herself in his home.

I promised you coffee. He set down her overnight bag and moved into the kitchen to make a fresh pot. She followed him silently, leaning a hip against the counter, watching his hands as he worked.

Are you hungry? He switched on the coffeemaker and mirrored her pose. She shook her head in answer to his question as her eyes wandered from his hands to his hard biceps and landed at last on his chest. Little more than thirty minutes ago those arms had dragged her, unresisting, against the length of him. She swallowed as she remembered the feel of well-defined muscles under her fists as she fought his comforting gestures. Remembered the feel of other things, too; the heat of his rock hard thighs supporting her trembling ones as his strong fingers caressed her waist. She'd done the sensible thing and pushed him away, but now she wanted to feel him against her one more time. 

She wouldn't meet his eyes; he wasn't sure what she was thinking. As he waited for the coffee he let his eyes roam her body, smiling in appreciation of her womanly curves. He reached out to the zipper on her leather jacket and slowly slid it down, expecting a protest, surprised when none came. He heard her soft sigh as the halves parted and he reached up to push it off her shoulders, careful not to touch her, yet.

The wave of cool air that swept over her as her jacket fell away caused an immediate reaction. The thin white blouse she wore hid nothing, and the flush that heated her skin made the contrasting air that much more arousing. The tip of her tongue slid along her lips as her eyes drifted from his chest to his waist.

His fingers twitched as he saw her body react to the loss of heat from the jacket. He would like to believe it was his proximity that prompted the tantalizing display in front of him, but he knew better, at least for now. He watched as she licked her lips and dropped her eyes, and he felt the tightening in his groin in response. Wanting to tease her without scaring her, he reached for the coffee cups that were in the cabinet above her head.

He was close, so close, too close. She could smell him, male and sawdust. The heat from his body burned into her as he leaned over to reach the cups in the cabinet. She shivered as overly sensitive nerve endings tightened with desire. Somehow she kept herself from pressing against him, holding herself motionless in the sweet torture of denial. She slowly looked up at him from under her lashes to see amusement and desire in his heart-stopping blue eyes. Her breath stilled in her throat just as the coffeemaker began to gurgle its completion. Thinking turnabout to be fair she reached for the carafe.

He froze in place as her arm came forward, then recognized her move for what it was and grinned. She carefully lifted the pot and tilted her head so the silken strands of copper brushed him as she moved. Filling each cup slowly, carefully, leaning over his arm, her breasts were very nearly touching his bared forearm. Finally she leaned forward and gently placed the carafe back on the hot plate. She drew back slowly, this time meeting his eyes with a smirk.

His thirst was no longer for something black and bitter. Sweetness in a seductive cream-skinned package stood inches before him and suddenly he was desperate for what only she could give him. The ragged whisper was a supplication he could not hold back and he cursed inwardly to see the fear blossom in her eyes.

I.. I.. no.. I.. She grabbed for the coffee cup, sloshing hot liquid on her hand, barely wincing at the burn. Gulping desperately at the scalding liquid, she tried to back away as he reached for her burned hand.

Don't you know I would never hurt you? Gently he lifted the coffee cup from her, and slowly brought the palm of her hand to his lips, caressing the trembling skin. Then he led her, slowly, to the sink and ran the burned skin under cold water, sliding her in front of him so he could encircle her body with his.

Even as her brain screamed, NO!' her body sighed, _yes_,' at the feel of his lips on her hand. She moved where he led and when he wrapped her up in his arms, her body's treacherous needs overrode her mind's sound judgment. She let herself lean into him, soaking up his heat and allowing his sheer masculine strength to awaken everything feminine in her.

His mouth descended on her neck, nipping, laving, kissing and she sagged against him, running water forgotten. He nibbled gently at her earlobe and a whimper escaped her throat. He gathered her hair and exposed the nape of her neck for a series of exquisitely erotic kisses and her whimpers turned to groans.

He reached out and turned off the water, then took her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. I don't want anything you're not ready for. Let me kiss you, Leah, just a kiss, he breathed low and husky, as he leaned close and ran his thumb down the side of her face. Slowly, giving her time to back away, he lowered his head and captured her lips. At the feel of her full, firm lips giving way under his, everything but the woman in his arms ceased to exist.

His voice was aural sex as his eyes stroked her soul. Desire began to flow through her veins like hot lava as his lips descended and she willingly parted her own as his strength claimed her. She was beyond thought, feeling only the man she'd never wanted to leave.

As they pressed closer and their tongues dueled, arousal became a tangible thing. Breaking the kiss just enough to draw air into starved lungs, the scent of their mutual hunger was overpowering. She let her head fall back as a sighing moan escaped her throat and he bent his head to suck and nibble at the hollow she offered up to him. 

Warmth and pleasure flooded her at having this man bowed over her body, worshipping her flesh, and she found herself wanting to be the sacrifice on the altar of his bed, piercing her walls of fear and solitude with him. Please, Jeth, please, she whispered.

Please what, Leah? His lips trailed a teasing path to her ear as he whispered his question.

Make me _feel_, God, please. She wrapped her hand around his head, pulling herself as close to him as possible. I want to feel you.

He swept her into his arms, unable to believe the gift she was offering. His long strides brought them to the side of his bed in seconds and he gently lowered her to the floor, searching her eyes as he asked, Are you sure this is what you want? she answered and saw his eyes cloud. She brushed his lips with her fingers as she continued. But it's what I need. You're what I need. His hands tightened on her waist and slowly pulled her close as her fingers slid around to brush through his short silver hair. The lips that claimed hers this time were more demanding and she answered fervently, thrusting her full breasts forward as his hands slid up to cup them.

The feel of the heavy globes in his hands made him lightheaded. He ran his thumbs over the nipples and felt the nubs respond to his touch. There was an answering twitch from his groin and he gave a groan of pleasure into her mouth. She answered with a whimper and clenched hands at his hips. He walked his fingers to the center of her blouse and slowly unbuttoned the garment, sucking in a breath when it parted to show her beige lace bra. Her nipples were dusky peaks teasing him through the sheer fabric and he could not resist teasing her in return. Licking his thumb, he placed the wet digit on the sensitive nub and rolled it gently, grinning at the gasp she gave. He proceeded to give the same treatment to the other side and watched as her head fell back, a low moan reaching his ears. He slid his fingers to the clasp nestled between her breasts and popped it open, freeing her exquisite curves from their prison, reaching up and sliding the straps and her blouse from her shoulders. 

It didn't seem fair that she was now naked from the waist up, but he was still fully clothed. She reached out and tugged his shirt free from his jeans, slipping her hands underneath both the shirt and the undershirt and skimming her hands along his skin as she lifted the garments over his head. When he stood there, bare-chested, before her, she found she had trouble catching her breath. He was all muscle with a thorough scattering of grey curls, and her hands cried out to be allowed to caress his body, to see if the skin covering the muscle would prove as tantalizing to touch as it was to see. Her lips began to tremble as her fingers slipped along his chest, satin over steel with silken fibers. Her palms grazed his flat nipples and she felt them tighten as his body jerked in response. Liquid heat pooled in her as she realized her touch was making his already hard body harder. Leaning forward, she flicked her tongue over the tiny peak and received a fierce growl for her gift. As she went to taste its companion, she heard the low voiced word, before he tangled his hands in her hair and bent her head back. She saw the need in dark blue eyes before his lips crashed down on hers, demanding yet giving. She surrendered to the wildness of it, feeling his hand in her hair, her breasts flattening against the planes of him, their sensitive peaks teased by threads of silver as she slid against him.

The whimper he felt on his tongue as she sucked it gently was enough to drive a sane man mad. And he had not been sane since he'd seen her copper hair and sexy curves five months ago. He felt her cry out again and knew that he could not hold out much longer, that possessing her body and soul was a need more critical than any other. His trembling fingers fumbled with the fasteners on her uniform slacks and then finally they were free. He slid the zipper down and slowly his hand traveled the swell of her hips as he pushed the dark fabric free of her pale skin. The sight of her slim waist and flat stomach flaring out to fabulous curves, a scrap of beige lace the only remaining barrier, made him painfully aware that his jeans had been too tight to begin with. He watched with fascination as she stepped the rest of the way out of the slacks that had fallen at her feet, her movements sensual, her scent filling his pores. He was mesmerized by her movements as she reached out and slowly unfastened the button on his uncomfortable pants, sliding the zipper down with excruciating slowness. She slipped her delicate fingers inside the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, dragging them down so slowly he thought he'd scream from the torture, the need to be free.

She watched as he kicked impatiently at the jeans and boxers around his feet. He stood before her, magnificent and proud, but only for a second. He grabbed the bedcovers and threw them back, then lifted her onto bed, reaching up to slowly drag the damp lace off her. Then he slid onto the bed next to her, kissing her, touching her everywhere. She felt his hands roam her from top to bottom and she arched and rolled as her highly aroused body begged for more. Her skin prickled from the damp trails his tongue left as he traced lines down her body, and whimpers became begging cries. His fingers were like small brands leaving scorching pinpoints everywhere he touched as he moved around her and soon she found herself shaking her head back and forth on the pillow gasping and desperate.

Jeth, Jeth, please, baby, please... She was being cheated of the one thing she wanted more than anything, she didn't want it like this.

C'mon, Leah. God, she was so beautiful! Her skin was flushed and as he watched she bit her lip, frowning. Let go, babe, this is just the start.

Heat washed over her to hear him call her name. She tried to wait for him but his fingers were making it more difficult; somewhere far away he told her it was just the start. There was more? Oh, God, she needed more. More of him. Waves crashed over her and she cried out incoherent words of need to him. More, he promised more, and she would have it, and have it now.

He saw her give herself over to the climax, saw the gasp and shudder as her whole body felt the release. What surprised him were the throaty demands that began even before she was done vibrating from the pleasure.

More, Jeth, more. You said more, and I want you. All of you, I want it now. She took a gasping breath and he was too stunned to move. Then she was grabbing his arms, dragging him on top of her. If I can't feel you inside me I'm going to go insane, please, Jeth, don't make me beg. She wriggled her hips beneath him and there was no going back. He wanted inside her as desperately as she seemed to need him there. Her fingers were already fumbling between them, to facilitate his entry, but it was unnecessary. Her body was slick and anxious, if snug and he slid easily into her tight sheath, losing his mind at the feel of her body. 

The low of satisfaction she let out as he filled her didn't help his sanity. He held still for a minute, to accustom himself to the sweet feel of her flesh, then he began a slow torture of highly sensitive skin and he found himself grow harder still at her grunted God, yes! and more, Jeth, more, cries. He knew he was nearing the end of the line and wanted to warn her when he felt her breathing change, as well. He felt her fingers dig into his ass and heard her pleas of, harder, harder. He was only too happy to comply as his thrusts became pounding against her. He felt her shudder beneath him just as his climax overtook him, her tight muscles and delicate skin milking him rhythmically with his throbbing. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty bodies sliding together. His last coherent thought before he fell asleep was Please don't let this woman leave me again.'


	15. Chapter 15

Tony walked into Abby's lab to find the girl slumped on the desk asleep. He rubbed a hand over his face and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Abby, wake up. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. He tried again, a little louder. Abbs, come on, wake up.

Abby groaned and pried her eyes open to find Tony's green ones looking back. Tony? What time is it?After one. I have some evidence I need you to sign in, but I don't think you should do anything with it yet. He moved around the table and started to set out the bags from Leah's house.

Why isn't this in proper evidence bags? And why shouldn't I start processing it? Abby stepped to his side and her eyes widened when she saw the pictures of him and Leah. Is that you? And Gibbs' redhead, what's her name, Leah?Yeah. All this stuff is from her house. So's the dead body of her captain. He looked at Abby who had plenty to say.

Tony, this stuff shouldn't even be here! Local police should have handled that crime scene, not us. What's Gibbs gonna say when he finds out? Abby stepped back from the table, trying to distance herself from the pile of bags.

Gibbs was there, Abbs. I don't know how we're going to explain this. He sighed in tired frustration. We probably should have called the local cops, but there was something too damn eerie about the whole thing. Just sit on this stuff for now, we'll sort it out in the morning.Okay, but for the record, I don't like it. She bent her dark head over a clipboard, carefully noting the contents of each bag.

Think how Ducky feels... he's got the body. Tony signed where Abby indicated as she stared in shock at his statement.


	16. Chapter 16

He was alone when he woke, the bed cold beside him. Grabbing for his jeans he yanked them on and strode through the house, stopping at the sight of her tousled red hair in the living room chair.

He moved quietly around to face her and was shocked to see tearstained cheeks as she silently sipped from her coffee cup. She met his eyes, but said nothing.

What's wrong? He knelt in front of her, willing to do anything to make her pain disappear. Instead, fresh tears trickled down dried tracks. She looked at the ceiling and blinked, then stood, graceful even in her sorrow. She'd put her blouse back on and he watched as she walked into the kitchen, hem grazing her bottom, strong legs giving her body its enticing sway. She returned a moment later bearing a second cup of coffee and he took her unspoken offering, restraining the hand that wanted to caress her hair, her cheek, cup the breast straining at the thin fabric.

She slid past him, careful not to touch him and sank back down in the chair. She stared out the window, enjoying the feel of having been thoroughly satisfied and wondering what the hell possessed her to allow it. The man who stood too close to her was a danger to her sanity; he diminished her with his presence in her life even as he sought to enhance her. Physically, being with, being part of Jethro Gibbs was everything she could have ever dreamed of; stupid woman that she was, now that she'd tasted the forbidden fruit she wondered if she would have the strength to walk away. Because she dare not let herself stand on that treacherous precipice and look down again. It had cost her so much to walk away last time, she could not risk what it might cost this time. She felt the hated wetness sliding down her face again; she loathed that her weakness leaked out so visibly. Rather than swipe at the salty tracks, she sipped at the cooling black liquid, praying for its acidity to burn away her pain.

Gibbs stood and watched her, feeling powerless. He drank from the cup she gave him but didn't taste the fresh brew that she'd made. Seeing her tears sent splinters through his heart; he'd never wanted to make her cry. Longing to take her in his arms and soothe her distress, he reached out a hand in futility to the closed-up woman in the chair. She saw nothing but what her inner eye showed her and he ran the hand through his hair in frustration, sighing. He finished his coffee and carried the cup back to the kitchen then stood in the doorway watching her. Try as he might, he could not simply leave her there. Slowly he walked back over to her and gently touched her arm.

It's three in the morning and it's chilly out here. If you don't want to come back to bed with me, then at least take the guest bedroom. You need some sleep. Her eyes slowly focused on his as he spoke. Then she dropped her gaze to the now empty cup in her hand.

I'll take that. He lifted the piece of ceramic from her cold hands. I don't know what's wrong, but I promise that if you come back to bed with me, we'll just sleep. He stepped away from her and took the cup to the kitchen, setting it in the sink with his. When he returned she wasn't in the living room. He turned and headed back to bed, surprised to find her already there. Still in her shirt, half asleep, she looked like a goddess with her red hair splashed like flame on the pillow and her strong, muscular legs and bottom beckoning him to nestle close. He stripped off his jeans, told his overactive anatomy that it was not that kind of bedtime and curled himself around her.


	17. Chapter 17

She awoke to the pleasant but unusual sensation of a male body against hers. Remembering the night's wantonness, her lips curled into a smugly satisfied smile as she chose to ignore the emotional entanglements. Slipping out of his embrace, she enjoyed the electric sensations the touch of his skin on hers created, and as she freed herself from his sleepy grasp she slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She retrieved her overnight bag and fished out her running clothes, dressed and moved outside into the brisk dawn air to stretch. As she limbered up, she enjoyed the pleasant soreness -- stretching tight muscles, slipping into the comforting ritual. She took off down the street feeling the breeze on her skin and savoring the quiet solitude. She blanked her mind and let the steady pounding of her feet on the pavement order the events of the previous day, sorting the pieces of the puzzle into a picture that made sense.

----------

The trilling of the phone woke Gibbs; he rolled over, confused at the empty bed and the demanding instrument. Reaching out for the receiver, he eyed the clock as he grunted, His ear was immediately assaulted by a loud and angry voice, words he couldn't process. 

Whoa, whoa. Give me a second. Now what's this?Dammit, Gibbs! Next time you intend to take over a crime scene where we have no jurisdiction, would you please have the courtesy to inform me first! Morrow's fury was unmistakable. I have angry cops crawling up my ass and I have no idea what I'm supposed to tell them!Look, Sir, I'm sorry. I should have called you last night. I'm certain DiNozzo took the evidence to the lab; it should be there for you to see. There are photos of him and Hecht taken yesterday afternoon. The deceased is Captain Ritchey. Morrow cursed at that and Gibbs yawned before continuing. Calling in the locals just seemed like a bad idea. This feels like something personal against her, Sir. It seemed wiser to keep it in house.Maybe, but I have a lot of unhappy cops. Arlington got a tip that their captain was murdered and Hecht was responsible...What! From who? Gibbs was fully awake now.

Anonymous, of course, but that's hardly the point. Arlington's up my ass, Fairfax's breathing down my neck. I can't get a hold of Hecht. And we have the body and the evidence from a crime scene we have no business investigating. I don't want this ulcer, Gibbs. Do you know where Leah is? Morrow wound down his tirade with a sigh.

Yes, Sir. She was going to sleep at the office last night, but I thought...

The Director cut him off. Please tell me you didn't take her home with you.What's the problem? We're old friends. Gibbs didn't like the implications, even if they happened to be true. I wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor of the office.Well, find your old friend someplace else to stay. It looks bad enough as it is, we don't need someone accusing you of sleeping with the prime suspect on top of it.Since when is she a suspect? She a victim, here, Sir! She's the one who had her house violated, had threatening messages left for her, and had three guns stolen. He didn't like the way this was going.

She's also the one with a dead body found in her house, a house I might add, with a very sophisticated alarm system, as I understand it. And this is the first I've heard about the stolen weapons. Morrow's voice was tight. This was an ugly situation and he didn't want one of his best agents being pulled under by it.

I'll be in shortly, with Leah, and we'll explain everything. Or at least as much of everything that we know. All right? Gibbs scrubbed at his face, wishing the events of the past twenty-four hours would all go away. Well, not all of the events.

Fine. In my office, both of you, the minute you get in. And make it soon. The connection was broken, leaving an irritated silence humming in Gibbs' ear. He hung up the phone and went in search of the wayward redhead, wondering where she disappeared to this time and why.

------------

Sweat flowed freely as the scenery blurred past her. Conscious thought was only on the rise and fall of her feet, the steady rhythm of her breathing. The frown on her face betrayed the difficulty her subconscious was having. Last night's events added up to personal vendetta, but how that tied to two three-year old cold cases and two fresh murders, all of which appeared to be more sexually motivated than anything else, was unclear. Not to mention who had access to the information necessary to duplicate what she found in her house last night. The beat of her feet on the pavement gained a harmonic thrum in her head as she tried to force the events of the past twenty-four hours into a category that didn't start with the word Paranoid.

When the first gunshot rang out, she was so deeply into her thoughts the sound barely registered. The second made her jerk in surprise, breaking her stride, nearly causing her to stumble. The third puffed the dirt next to the sidewalk where she ran. She glared at the spot, then continued her stride, heading back toward Jeth's house, angered at the cheap intimidation tactics used by her unseen adversary.

----------

Gibbs had made a fresh pot of coffee, showered and dressed. He felt reasonably safe in the assumption she wasn't far away, the presence of her open suitcase mute testimony to her planned return. He remembered the sight of her strong, well-shaped legs and it made him think she'd stuck to her routine of a morning run. 

He was savoring his second cup of coffee when he heard what sounded like gunshots somewhere in the neighborhood. He almost dropped the cup on the counter as he drew his weapon and darted out the door. Once outside, he had difficulty determining the source of the shots. Knowing the area, he tried to guess which way Leah would have run and slowly moved that way, eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary. Scant minutes later he came across her, walking toward him. He paused, watching her, making sure she was unharmed. For one second his heart leapt as he saw her hand to her neck, then he realized she was taking her pulse after her run, her eyes on her watch. When she finished she placed her hands on her hips, and directed her eyes forward and caught sight of him.

Hey Jeth! What brings you out? Leah huffed as she came up to him.

Not much. You missing, the sound of gunshots. Know anything about those? He holstered his weapon as he looked her over, making sure there were no wounds on her.

Yeah, whatever asshole decided to screw with my house last night wanted to see if I'd flinch during my run. She yanked out the elastic holding up her hair up as they entered the house, disgust coloring her words.

Somebody shoots at you and that's all you have to say? Anger tinged his words at her cavalier attitude. Dammit, Leah! Do you plan on being this careless with your life all day?

She stopped dead at the entrance to the bathroom and stared at him. What is with you? If that shooter wanted me dead, I'd be dead. She continued into the room, raising her voice to be heard as she stripped off her sweaty clothes. Jeth, think. All that shit at my house last night wasn't random. It was specifically designed to screw with my head. Same with whoever shot at me. I saw where the third shot hit; it was meant to miss, so I assume they all were. She climbed into the shower, one step short of yelling to be heard over the running water. The problem is I can't figure out who's behind it.

Gibbs watched in disbelief as she moved from the door of his house to his shower, rationalizing her irresponsible behavior in the process. He stepped to the doorway of the bathroom and raised his own voice. Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in with Morrow?

She stuck a shampoo-covered head around the shower curtain, a puzzled expression on her soapy face. What the hell are you talking about?We should have called in Fairfax PD last night, you do realize that. He waited for some reaction to his sharp statement. There was, however, a long silence while she finished her shower, then reached for a towel and yanked it off the bar to join her behind the curtain.

she spit the syllable as she finally flung the curtain aside, emerging towel-wrapped and furious.

Fine, what? He felt like he'd missed half the conversation, and seeing her damp body playing peek-a-boo with his towel wasn't helping his concentration.

Oh, for Christ's sake, Jeth! It isn't like we haven't done this dance before. We get close, you make a decision and I pay the price. She turned to the mirror, not wanting to see his eyes directly, and began to comb through her hair. Last time it was only a kiss. This time I got fucked. Literally. Don't worry about it. I'm actually getting used to the treatment; my career has been screwed so many times in the past fifteen years, I'm starting to feel like a cheap whore! She slammed the comb down on the counter and stormed out of the bathroom.

He followed her and had to avert his eyes from the sight of her running the towel along her curvaceous form as he tried to make some sense of her outburst. Where did all that come from? Nobody said anything about your career.Would you quit following me! And nobody had to say anything about my career. I am a detective, I have a brain. Morrow's pissed because he's got cops crawling all over him like ants in a sugar bowl. Am I right? She glared up at him, oddly pleased to see the guilty flash in his face. And I'm gonna take this lovely piece of deductive logic one step further and say your ass is already cookin' because you brought me home. Can't have one of NCIS' best and brightest sleeping with a murderer, now can we? This time she didn't even wait for the confirmation in his eyes. You know, just once it would have been nice if you had defended me. She stalked back to the bathroom and hung up the towel, not caring about being naked in front of him. There wasn't anything more humiliating he could do to her, what did nudity matter?

Stunned that she could think he would abandon her, it took him half a beat to react. When he did, she was fishing through the suitcase she'd carried into the bedroom; he reached out, grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

I did defend you, you self-righteous brat! The words were a harsh whisper as he hauled her against him. God knows why, but for some reason, I... The word caught in his throat; he'd made the mistake of saying it before, always about the wrong woman. He couldn't make that mistake again. Not with Leah. I believe you. And I trust you, he finished lamely. He fell into her expressive eyes, seeing her doubt and pain, realizing the depth of past betrayals. Suddenly conscious of the intimacy of their position, he released her and muttered something indecipherable about getting dressed. He turned on his heel and stalked to the kitchen. Coffee wasn't exactly a cure for his current discomfort, but it would have to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony looked over at his boss' desk for the tenth time in as many minutes. It was unlike Gibbs to be late, let alone this late. No, I _don't _know where he is, and that's the fourth time you've asked me! Go bug Abby; you're starting to make me crazy! Kate was just as worried as Tony, but lacking information she was trying to be patient. She looked up to see the hurt look flash across his face. I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to snap.I know, he sighed. Maybe he and Leah just got... distracted this morning, he said jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Somehow I don't see Gibbs letting any woman distract him from work, do you? Kate shook her head as she thought about Tony's comment.

I was kidding, Kate. Don't you -- The ringing of the phone interrupted him.

he said casually. Suddenly he sat up straight. Yes... We're on our way. He looked concernedly at his partner. Well, we've got bigger things to worry about. Morrow wants to see the two of us. Now. Kate stood up and smoothed her skirt nervously.

Don't know, but it doesn't do to keep the Director waiting. Tony placed his hand on her back protectively as they complied with the summons.

When they entered the outer office, Morrow's assistant glanced up. Instead of announcing them, as expected, she slipped out from behind her desk and ushered them into the inner office herself, giving them a worried look. Tony pressed his fingers against Kate's back in reassurance just before he dropped his hand to his side as the door opened.

Agent DiNozzo, Agent Todd. Thank you for joining us. We need to know exactly what happened last night at Detective Hecht's house. There was no inflection in the man's speech, as all eyes in the room focused on the newcomers.

Tony quickly assessed the faces in the room. Leah and Gibbs sat off to the side of Morrow's desk, anger apparent in their faces and body language. Two cops, captains by their insignia, sat directly in front of the desk, mistrust directed toward the angry couple. Clearing his throat, Tony stepped away from the door and began.

Detective Hecht, Agent Todd and I went to dinner last night. During dinner, we gave Leah our contact information since we were to be working on our current case together and we'd hoped to become friendlier with her. Later, I received a call from her stating that she believed someone had been in her house. He continued to detail the night's events, careful to leave out his personal opinions until he knew more about the situation in the tense office.

Thank you, Agent DiNozzo. Agent Todd?Yes, Sir? Kate had been waiting quietly in the hostile atmosphere, trying unsuccessfully to sort out the factions.

Can you add anything to DiNozzo's report?No, Sir. She flicked a glance first at Tony, then at Gibbs. Gibbs met her gaze and gave her a faint nod. Hoping she interpreted the gesture correctly, she took a breath and continued. Agent DiNozzo was very thorough. I did get the impression, however... She deliberately let the words die out, waiting to see if Morrow would ask her to continue.

I don't think we need to waste our time with biased opinions, Morrow, sniped one of the police captains.

Before Morrow could respond, Gibbs cut in. Agent Todd is a trained profiler and former Secret Service. I hardly think her observations could be considered biased opinions'. His voice was cold and his icy eyes pinned both captains to their chairs.

I consider Agent Todd a valuable resource for this agency, as I do all my agents. If she feels she has something pertinent to add, then I'd like to hear it. Morrow's voice was hard as he spoke, showing emotion for the first time since Kate and Tony had entered the room. Now, Agent Todd, what was your impression?This had a very personal feel to it, Sir. The photographs pinned to her wall are indicative of stalking behavior, as is the message on her mirror. The fact that the perp used her favorite lipstick means he was either lucky or he knew her, and I'm inclined toward the latter because of the word baby' in the message. The coffee grounds in her kitchen were the only thing spilled; no flour, sugar, milk -- nothing else that is commonly scattered in this type of crime. The combination of coffee and the note suggests, again, that the perp has studied Leah's habits. In addition, the one set of laundered clothing holds some significance, although at this point I'm uncertain of its precise nature. I'm still uncertain of precisely how Captain Ritchey's murder fits into this, other than the fact that he was her superior. Kate felt the weight of all the eyes in the room on her, but she held Morrow's gaze.

I'll tell you how it connects. That bitch murdered Doug! The other captain rose halfway out of his seat, fury coloring his face.

Howards! Sit down and shut up! Morrow, furious himself, snapped at the officer. We don't know what happened yet.

Tony spoke up, quietly, from his place at the back of the room. Last night Ducky said that Ritchey had been dead over twenty-four hours. At the shocked looks from both Leah and Gibbs, Tony added, You'd gone outside before Ducky did the liver probe.That means Ritchey died sometime on Monday? Leah's anger was overlaid with confusion.

Monday? So he was murdered at least a day before we found him? Kate was confused now, too.

The director shook his head. Now, wait a minute, that's not possible. I talked to him yesterday. We discussed Agent Gibbs' team's current case and the possible overlap with Hecht's cold cases. He agreed that assigning Detective Hecht to NCIS temporarily would be wise. Morrow didn't seem happy with the direction of the conversation either. Captain Howards, Captain Gleason, I understand your frustration with having this crime taken over by NCIS. He held up a hand to forestall the protests forming on the men's lips. I know you each have valid reasons why you believe that this case should be under your jurisdiction, but seeing as how Detective Hecht has been temporarily assigned to us by someone, and seems to be targeted personally, I would prefer it if you would cede this case to us. For everyone's safety.

The two captains unhappily gave their agreement. Captain Howards glared threateningly at Leah as he rose to leave, saying, Just be sure you don't ignore the obvious path, Sir. 

As soon as the door closed behind the men, Morrow looked at the four remaining guests. I'm not happy. The four of you need to get on the same page. Do it and solve this before it gets ugly. Understood? He turned his attention to the files on his desk, his dismissal clear.

The agents filed out of the office and headed down to the bullpen. Once again Gibbs followed Leah, once again he found himself exceedingly aware of her body. Whereas before she flowed with sensuality, now she was rigid with suppressed fury. She didn't sway close to him, but held herself stiffly away.

Tony and Kate followed, seeing the anger between the former partners. He leaned down and whispered in Kate's ear, Guess they didn't burn up the sheets.Not now, Tony! she whispered back. There's something else going on here.

Leah stopped in front of Gibbs' desk and whirled around, causing him to stop quickly. We need a briefing room to do this. I am not going to have this discussion out here. Her words were cold and hard.

Well, I don't know if one's available. Besides, Tony and Kate have a right to know what you've been keeping secret. Don't you think? Gibbs got in her face, throwing cold tones back at her.

I don't exactly walk around advertising everything that's ever happened to me. Tell me, _Gibbs_, have you bared your soul to everyone here? Her volley became scathing. 

If it's work-related, I don't hold it back. I put it out there so my team has all the information they need. A smug smile crossed his face, feeling like he'd scored a point.

And what if it were intensely personal, _Jeth_, what then? Would you really put it all out there for your team? Or would you hope that it didn't come to that? She verbally retaliated, knowing there were certain personal things he wouldn't share. 

This isn't personal, it involves an old case. One of our old cases. You owe me an explanation. Hell, you owe me more than that, damn it! He wasn't pulling punches anymore. She wanted this to be personal, he'd make it personal.

I don't owe you a damn thing! Hell, I could blame this whole thing on you! If you had trusted me, trusted my ability in the first place, that bastard never would have hunted me! I owe you. You self-absorbed, self-righteous bastard! You owe me! And with that final smackdown she spun on her heel and stormed out.

Aw, shit. Leah! He started to go after her, but stopped at the feel of hand on his arm.

Gibbs, don't. Kate spoke quietly.

She can't be left alone, Kate. Someone has to stay with her. He ran a hand over his face, already regretting his heated words.

Then let one of us go. She glanced at Tony, who nodded and headed for the elevator. Now sit down, and talk to me. What's going on?

Gibbs shook his head. It's better if we do this all at once. There's a lot Leah and I need to tell you about an old case, our last case, and there's a lot more after that, that I only have pieces of. Somehow it all ties into what happened last night. She's convinced that it all ties to the two cold cases she's working on, and those are seemingly tied to the two bodies we found yesterday. He rubbed his eyes and pecked at the keys on his computer halfheartedly.

Three bodies, if you count Ritchey. What was all that about her being the murderer? Kate leaned against her desk, watching her boss carefully. Do they really think she killed her captain? She stayed silent about the fact that she and Tony had considered the possibility, as well.

I don't know. Do you? Someone went to a lot of trouble to set her up if she didn't. Arlington received an anonymous tip about the body, naming her as the killer. She doesn't have an alibi for Monday, apparently. Then there's the bit about the one clean outfit we found on her dryer, plus the stolen guns. It doesn't look good. Add to that the fact that Leah's an expert marksman, and yeah, someone wants her to look guilty as hell. But I don't think she did it.All right. Let Tony track her down and give her some time to cool off. Then we'll get everybody together and we'll go over everything. She paused, thinking about what she knew of the woman. She has a hell of a temper, but I don't see her as a murderer, so we need to start trying to figure out who's setting her up.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony caught a flash of red hair rounding a corner just as he was about to give up looking for her. Leah, hold up! It's Tony!. He trotted after her and was relieved to find she'd waited for him.

he gave her a smile, but it did nothing to change the rigid set to her stance. Where're we headed?Shooting range. The words were clipped and she took off, angry strides moving her to her desired location. 

Tony's long legs kept him alongside her easily. Mind if I join you?As long as you know how to keep your mouth shut.You know, you're going to have to talk about it sometime. He tried to keep a smile on his face, keep his part of the conversation light.

Her gaze slid over to him. I subscribe to the shoot first and ask questions later' philosophy.

Pinned with her icy gaze, so similar to Gibbs', he held up his hands in mock surrender and said nothing more.

They reached the range and silently prepared themselves to shoot. Leah spoke only when necessary to the supervisor running the range, asking if there was any possibility of using a Wesson .357 for practice. When the supervisor apologetically informed her that it was not permitted, she sighed disgustedly and requested the ammo for her Beretta. Tony watched as she expertly loaded clips for practice firing and pocketed them, then they moved to their assigned lanes.

Leah sighted down the target and cleared her mind of emotion. She began to shoot her target patterns, ones that she used to test her speed and accuracy. Squeeze, breathe, squeeze, breathe; she fell into the unconscious rhythm of target shooting, tension flowing out of her and down her gun barrel with each shot.

Tony shot several rounds into his target; his score had been steadily improving and he was working on distance. He glanced at Leah's target, amazed to find her shooting at the maximum distance. He stopped and watched her shots as she fired in some sort of complicated order at a steady pace. Finally he knew she had to stop, her magazine was empty. But there was only the barest pause as he heard the familiar sounds of the exchange of clips. Then she continued on with her steady fire, stopping after another dozen shots.

Belatedly, Tony locked and laid his gun down. 

The targets were retrieved and he couldn't help but comment on the thoroughness of her bullet-ridden one.

It's what I do, Tony. She lifted one shoulder in acknowledgment of his admiration. One of my skills is pistol marksmanship. I have one of the highest ratings on the police force. I had one of the highest ratings here, too. In fact, that's part of what all this mess is about. If I had really been allowed to do my job, maybe the rest wouldn't have happened. She began to fold the paper target and looked up at him after a lengthy silence.

I'll wait for the whole story. Okay? Every time he learned something new about this woman he realized that no matter how drop dead gorgeous she was, she was way too much for him to handle. Something in the way she'd uttered her last few words made him think he was very glad not to have been part of whatever that case had been.

Shoot one round for scoring? The attendant's tinny voice crackled over the speaker.

Leah looked at Tony. You want to?Sure, what the hell. Tony picked up his weapon and changed clips, hearing Leah do the same next to him.

Holding his pistol, locked and loaded, pointed up and downrange he called, The word echoed from beside him and the response from the attendant came a moment later.

Unlock your weapons. Begin!

The command to cease fire was unnecessary as both had emptied their weapons before time had expired. Both placed the weapons down and reported clear and the attendant came out to check the targets for scoring.

Hey DiNozzo, pretty good, you're up another ten points! He moved over to Leah's target. While it would have been impressive to say she put all fifteen bullets through exactly the same hole, it wasn't quite that. There were 4 tightly packed bullet holes over the heart, and it appeared that all fifteen bullets had made their entrance through those holes. The fact that she did it at the maximum distance made it all the more impressive. 

Detective Hecht, you could give some of our instructors lessons! Fabulous grouping!

Leah shrugged diffidently and the two gathered up their detritus, turning in their practice clips and unused ammo. She looked at the tall man next to her and said, Come on Tony, I can't put this off any longer. Let's go find Kate and that pain in my ass and get this over with.


	20. Chapter 20

Gibbs looked up from his computer as Tony and Leah walked up. He was relieved to see she didn't look as angry as she had earlier, but he was aware that she also didn't look any happier.

Hey, Boss. You said something about briefing all of us on what's going on? Tony rested his hip casually on his desk while he watched the silver haired man eye the redheaded beauty.

Yeah, DiNozzo. Round up McGee, Abby and Ducky and I'll see if I can find us a briefing room. We could do this here, but I think the raised voices are going to be distracting. Gibbs walked off, ignoring the looks that passed between Kate and Tony.

Ten minutes later the group was assembled in a small room just down the hall from the interrogation rooms. Leah stood uncomfortably with all eyes on her.

This story starts quite a number of years ago. Gibbs and I were partners here for nearly three years. Our last case together involved a weapons dealer named Wilson Trainor. At the time weapons deals were interesting cases and Trainor's was a fairly seductive one to some of the agencies because he was a pretty big fish. However, Gibbs and I had first shot at him because we'd tracked him for eight months through his military contacts. She paused and paced around the table, unable to look at her audience, slipping into the memories.

------------

_Gibbs, Hecht. We have him pinned down in that shack over there. But he's got hostages. The FBI guy didn't even have a name as far as I knew._

How the hell did he get hostages? What'd you do, deliver? That's my Jeth, always sarcastic. I heard his muttered comment as he stalked off. Vantage points? I didn't mean to snap, but with hostages the situation was out of control; I had to do something.

Here, here and here. I memorized the layout on the map as the beefy finger denoted my best options for firing solutions. I nodded sharply and left without another word, ignoring the hostile glares directed toward me from anyone wearing FBI insignia.

Jeth, I'm taking the south side, twenty seven meters. I'll radio in when I'm in position. I finished fitting the earpiece and strapped on the kevlar vest. Don't do anything until I'm in position.Never, Leah. I'll wait to hear from you, and I'll try and sit on these stupid Fibbies. He grinned at me as I took off.

-----------

Things were sort of hectic, she explained. Apparently there was a little bit of a dispute over who was in charge that I was not privy to. As soon as I was in place, I broke radio silence. l related intel from my vantage point and what little order there was started to fall apart.Hecht, in place. South side, approximately 28 meters out, undercover. Hey guys, he has eight people in there, are you aware of that?Eight? We were told two! Some random Fibbie.

Well, next time get your intel straight. He has eight. Mostly women and children. How do you want me to handle this? I have a clean line to him, I can take him out or I can take him down with a non-lethal shot. What's your pleasure?We can't have you shoot him if there are children in there! Same idiot Fibbie.

Oh, right, so we're just going to leave him? Different idiot Fibbie. Great.

Shut up. I can talk him out, everybody just hold your positions. Wonderful, now everybody wants in on the act. 

Gibbs, what's your call? I wanted my partner's input.

Can you take him out and stay hidden?Nope. Either way I'll have to step out. The trees are too low for me to get a clean shot, but it'll be brief.So you'll be visible? Gibbs' voice was hard now, very unlike him.

Yeah, but only for the length of time it takes me to make the shot. What's up with you?I said, there's no need for a shot, I can handle this! What are you deaf or stupid? Who is this asshole anyway and why is he interrupting?

I won't risk our best asset. Not until other options are explored. I've never heard Jeth sound like that. He's never hard and angry. He's calm and controlled, sure of himself.

What other options, dammit? I'm here and I can have him down. It'll all be over in under a minute. I knew my confusion showed in my voice. The stupid Fibbies jumped on it.

We've got snipers; we're on it. Hank, do you have him?Yeah, yeah, got him... I could hear the long drawn out words as he trained his gun on my suspect.

Goddammit! I can take him down without killing him! Just let me take the shot!No, no. I got him! I got the shot, I'm sure of it. Oh, great. Snipers who talk like that worry me. Good snipers just don't talk, they shoot.

Leah, stay hidden! We don't know who else is with him. If the intel about the hostages was faulty, he may not be alone. Gibbs' voice nailed my feet to the rocky outcropping where I stood.

Dammit, nobody shoot! He has hostages! I can talk him out! This guy sounds frantic now. What's up with this anyway. God! We sound like a bunch of kids playing soldier, not trained federal agents!

I can see this asshole -- just let me do my job! Furious, I nearly shouted into my headset just as I heard the stupid Fibbie sniper take the shot. He missed, of course. It was inevitable that day, nothing was to go right.

Shit! I missed!Oh NO! Oh my God! You ass! He just shot one of the women! He's got one of the kids by the throat! How could you be so stupid? The words poured out of my mouth, unstoppable. The tears were frozen, I knew they would come later, that I would pay for my inaction in the days to come. God NO! I want the name of that stupid fuck-up sniper! And then the idiot had the nerve to fire again! I charged out of my niche as I saw Trainor, wild with fear and rage, take off through the small building.

Leah! Is that you! Take cover now! What the hell... I heard the words in my earpiece and then the sound of my weapon drowned them out. I had Trainor in my sights. I fired once, hitting him in the right calf. He stumbled but regained his footing and as he stood I fired again, hitting him square in the ass. I gave a grim smile, pleased, then pissed when the shit kept trying to run. The last shot hit him in the back of the left knee; he finally went down and I was almost satisfied to be the one standing over him when the hordes of idiots and Gibbs caught up with us.

----------

I watched Trainor kill two defenseless young women and one child that day. I'm to blame and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. The words were quiet and no one in the room dared to breathe. I should have taken the shot when I had it. Unfortunately the story doesn't end with my taking Trainor down. 

For the first time since she began to talk she met the eyes of her audience. Wilson Trainor escaped from the prison infirmary. I had already resigned from NCIS over the incident, the precise reasons are unimportant. I left DC and moved to Denver. I worked for a suburban PD there, unaware that Trainor was at large and seeking revenge. He tracked me, found me and stalked me, for nearly two years. Her eyes flicked briefly to Gibbs, his blue eyes hard and cold.

The evidence that was found in my house last night is a perfect re-creation of the types of gifts Trainor left me during his two-year obsession with me. At first, his attack was so subtle as to make me and my superiors think it was all in my head. Slowly it escalated. He was clever, I'll give him that. Even after we'd deciphered who was behind it, it took us another six months to catch him. This time we made sure he stayed put. For all his crimes. I testified against him for not only the stalking, but the murders I'd witnessed back in DC two years earlier.

Gibbs watched as the spent redhead slowly sank into an empty chair. He took over the narrative, hoping she wouldn't need to answer any more questions for a while. We don't know how the cold cases fit into this. We do know, though, that since her IA case was killed there has been a subtle campaign of harassment at Arlington. The minute she was assigned these two cases, it became open hostility. We also know that those cases and the two most recent bodies are related at least through the poison that was used, according to Leah's findings and Abby's tests.

Abby stood up, ready for her part of the show. She clicked on the screen and slides of the evidence popped up as she detailed precisely what was found at Leah's house. The unexpected gasp from the violated woman swung every head in her direction.

Where did you get those clothes? Her creamy skin had gone pale.

They were on your dryer, folded neatly. They had apparently just been laundered. Tony's voice was soft as he spoke.

That's the outfit I wore on Monday, right down to my underwear. She swallowed and shook her head, looking away from the screen. Ritchey died on Monday. Spied on and set up. Nice to be loved. Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Abby glanced at Gibbs, then finished her presentation. Ducky followed, his report on Captain Doug Ritchey's death containing no surprises for the team. The gunshots, all now knew, were duplicates of the ones Leah had inflicted on Trainor. Cantharidin was the cause of death, and in addition to the shots, the victim had been subjected to rather violent abuse, including sodomy.

Gibbs took over one more time. This morning, during her run, someone took a couple of shots at Leah. Whoever is watching her may start to keep a watch on all of us. Try to be aware of your surroundings at all times and be especially careful of being caught alone. He looked around at his team, about to detail assignments when Leah spoke up.

What caliber bullet was Ritchey shot with? 

A .357, Abby replied. Looks like it could...I know what it was from. A .357 Dan Wesson Pistol Pack with interchangeable barrels. _My_ .357, most likely. The same gun I shot Trainor with. That gun was stolen from my gun cabinet along with two of my other decent distance guns. There was a Smith and Wesson 659 nine mil and my personal Beretta, a 92F nine mil. This one's my service issue weapon and you're welcome to test it for ballistics records. She slumped back in the chair and ran her hands over her face.

Kate stood and walked to where the beaten woman sat. she said softly, touching her on the arm, I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to go through those things. We're going to find out what's going on, we're going to get the person behind this.

Leah opened her eyes and looked into Kate's brown ones. Thanks, Kate. It's been a long time since I've had anyone I could really trust. She looked at the faces around the table. You guys have no idea how much this means to me.

Gibbs rose from his chair, now all business. I want you on Leah's security system. Someone bypassed a pretty high-tech system, I want to know how they did it. I also want to know if she's been being watched in her own home. Kate, go with him. See if you can help him figure out where our watcher's located.On it, Boss. McGee stood up and turned to Kate. Give me about half an hour, I'll need to get some things together.I'll meet you in the bullpen. Kate smiled at McGee then turned to listen to the rest of the assignments.

Ducky, where would our dirtbag get cantharidin? Gibbs turned to the coroner.

Well, it's most commonly used as a prescription wart remover. However, it is derived from any one of three beetles in the blister beetle family. One simply crushes the dried insect and uses the resultant powder. Ducky looked as if he were about to launch into one of his stories, but Gibbs held up a hand.

Okay, Duck. Work with Abby, see if you can figure out what our scum used, and then see if you can figure out where it came from.

Leah stood abruptly, wanting to escape the small room. I'm going to go over the cold case files. I know there's information missing from those boxes; I'll try to make a list of what I know has disappeared. She started to slip past Kate and Gibbs who were flanking her, but Gibbs' hand snaked out and caught her arm.

Before you go, I'd like to talk to you. The blue eyes that grazed her were neither warm nor friendly. Tony, we need to check on how the ID search for the John Doe from yesterday morning is going, and then we need to see if we can pry loose the evidence from Arlington. It's going to take a very delicate touch because Arlington is pissed as hell at us.I'm on it. Tony smiled at Leah and then he and Kate headed for the door. They had barely closed it behind them when the heated words began. Glancing at each other, Tony spoke first.

We shouldn't listen. He kept a straight face as he looked at Kate's serious one.

It's probably private. Kate nodded in agreement.

It could be important. He cocked his head, listening.

If it's something that could help us help them... Her words trailed off as she, too leaned closer to the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Let go of my arm! Leah's voice was tired, but angry.

Why, so you can run away again? 

What's that supposed to mean? 

Just that you're a pro at taking off without an explanation. I want the one you owe me. His eyes pierced her, held her like a butterfly pinned on display.

Jeth, I'm not going to do this. It was fifteen years ago, let it go. She pulled her arm free, swallowing the emotions he forced to the surface. She stepped around him and headed for the door.

God, but he was tired of watching this woman walk away from him! The view was spectacular but the feeling was devastating. With two long strides he was next to her, pivoting her around and pressing her against the wall.

Oh, no you don't! He was careful not to use his body against hers to keep her still. Rather he placed his arms on either side of her, an intimate prison cell. I'm not going to let you ignore me this time.

Stunned at his audacity, she could only stare at him, barely able to process the velvety threat. The small, insubstantial cage that his arms made held her securely with his body heat. The unmistakable scent of pure male wove itself around her, making her senses thrum. A sudden surge of anger swept through her at his tactics and she shoved him, her hands on his muscled chest, pushing away what he made her traitorous body want.

He watched her eyes soften, feeling a wash of male satisfaction as she gave in to him. Then suddenly she was shoving him away, sparks in her eyes. Responding to the challenge, he grabbed her wrists easily in one hand and pinned them above her head against the wall.

she spit. She writhed against his hold, hating her body for loving his touch, hating him for playing this game. It's not enough my career was destroyed here once? Now you want to play games while I go down again, accused of a murder I didn't commit?

He leaned his other arm casually against the wall, the look he gave her pure predator. I only want the truth. You owe me that much, don't you think? He shifted slightly bringing his body closer to hers. Games are a different matter, Leah. I can play the games as well as you. He leaned his head down as he spoke, his lips mere inches from hers.

She snorted, fighting to fuel the anger from the heat he created in her. She slowly slid a foot forward, carefully changing her center of gravity. You don't want the truth, you want control. That's all it's ever about for you. Jethro Gibbs, always in charge. When she received a wolfish grin from him in return for her words, she thrust her hip forward -- flipping him around and pinning him against the wall. Gratified to see the surprise in his face, now she played the predator, her turn to tease her prey.

Truth is a two-way street, Jeth. You owe me some, too. Her low voice dripped honeyed anger along his senses. She twisted her wrists in his loosened grasp, reversing the hold to pin his hands against the wall. The man I trusted betrayed me. Why was that? 

He felt her hands tighten around his wrists, her rose-colored nails biting into the flesh. He stared into her eyes, alight with a feral gleam that he'd never seen before, and he found himself suddenly becoming aroused. She stood with her legs spread wide enough to prevent him from pulling her trick, his sudden awareness of her stance feeding his growing hunger. Vaguely aware that she'd asked him a question, he tried to find an answer.

There's a lot about that case we still need to discuss, isn't there? he murmured, distracted by her full lips, so close to his own.

She shifted away from him slightly, ignoring her body's cry. Discuss. Yeah, I guess you could say we need to _discuss_ what happened. In disgust, she shoved herself away from the wall, releasing his wrists, and turned her back on him. She was immediately spun around and hauled up against him, her head snapping back to stare into icy blue eyes.

You think you can just play these games with me and then walk away? Blame me for what happened and refuse to own up to your part in it all? That's not the way this dance goes, honey. Even rigid with fury he could still feel her soft pliability against him, stoking a fire that couldn't be quenched. As he searched her face for a reaction, he saw her eyes become pools of blue fire.

I don't give a damn about _your_ dance, Jeth. _I've_ learned to dance solo, since I've discovered the hard way that you can't depend on your _partner_. The venomous words made him flinch and she moved in for the kill. Pressing tighter against him, a deadly smile on her lips she hissed, I don't need you anymore. You make a fine... distraction. But let's just leave it at that. She twisted away from him again, but this time he was ready for her, furious at her snide words.

A distraction? I don't think so, Hecht. He yanked her back to him with both hands and his lips crashed down on hers, bruising and demanding. She fought the kiss and he tangled his hands in her hair, nibbling on her bottom lip until she parted her lips with a sigh. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, the small gasps she made against it hardening him further. His hands began to roam her body, riding the swells of her curves, pressing her tightly to him, cupping her rounded derriere tightly. She sucked on his bottom lip before lowering her head to nibble on his collarbone, running her tongue along the skin her teeth had just assaulted.

He looked down into her face and saw her lips swollen from his kisses, her heavy-lidded eyes filled with desire. As her fingers ran down his arms he captured her hands and took a step back from her. When she looked up, confused, he whispered in her ear. Dance with me and I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Treat me like a cheap thrill ride, and I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. He backed away from her and turned toward the door, taking a moment to readjust his appearance before leaving the room.

she spit at his retreating form as he left the room. She strode to the door and leaned against the frame as she hissed the answer he wanted. You betrayed me. I returned the favor by sacrificing myself for you. She saw him pause as her words reached him. How's it go? What have you done for me lately?' He continued toward the bullpen without a backward glance.


	22. Chapter 22

The words were muffled, but the anger in the voices was unmistakable. Tony and Kate stood at the door, barely breathing while they eavesdropped. After a couple of minutes, they caught each other's eye. Tony tipped his head in the direction of the bullpen, Kate nodded in response and they moved quietly away from the room. When they were far enough down the hall Tony grinned down at Kate and spoke softly.

Whatever they're keeping from each other, it certainly isn't passion. They have plenty of that.No kidding! Too bad it's all anger. Kate nodded her head in agreement.

Can you imagine if... Tony paused and looked back at the briefing room. Kate caught his eyes and a very knowing look passed between the couple.

Kate cleared her throat. Listen, something Leah said is bugging me.Just one thing? I found the whole thing disturbing. He looked over at his partner and waited for her to elaborate.

No, something about the day they lost the hostages. It was the way she talked about the FBI team. Kate tried to put her intuitions into words. I know this sounds vague, but I think we should consider checking out that team, Tony.Fine by me. Do we want to tell Gibbs, or should we do this on the sly? They stopped in front of her desk.

I don't know. She sighed, already hating the way this case was fragmenting the team. I would say tell him, because he's our boss, but he was Leah's partner on that case. He was there fifteen years ago, and maybe he should be kept out of the loop for that reason. She turned a confused gaze upward, hoping for his input.

There's the fact that they _were_ both there and could actually help, too. Tony glanced over at McGee as he walked up carrying a laptop and a medium sized case. Think about it. It's not like we're going to get to it for a few hours anyway. 

Kate! Good, I'm ready. It didn't take as long to get this stuff as I thought. McGee grabbed up the car keys from his desk and picked up his equipment.

Listen, you two, watch your six. Whoever's been watching Leah will be out there watching you today. Tony spoke to both of them, but his eyes were on Kate. She nodded in response and then followed McGee to the elevator.

He had just sunk into his chair when Gibbs stalked up to his desk. Didn't I give you an assignment, DiNozzo? he snapped.

Guess they didn't resolve anything,' Tony thought. Yeah, Boss. I wanted to ask Leah a couple of questions before I went over to Arlington. I have a plan to finesse the evidence into our hands.

Gibbs' blue eyes bored into the younger man. Last I saw Detective Hecht, she was in the briefing room.Okay, then, I'll just go see if I can find her. Tony slid out from behind his desk and pretended he could not feel the piercing stare following him out of the bullpen.

Gibbs watched Tony leave then looked around at the empty desks. Grateful for the silence, he let out a sigh and tried not to think about the infuriating redhead. After a few futile minutes of work he threw down his pen in disgust and ran a hand over his face. Why did every conversation with her turn into an argument? And to make matters worse, not only did he let his physical attraction to her get out of control, he actually tried to intimidate her with it! What on earth was wrong with him? Realizing how unprofessional his behavior had been, no matter what provocation she gave him, he needed to apologize. They still had to find a way to work together; all the anger between them wouldn't help.

------------

Tony reached the briefing room to find the door ajar. Peering in, he saw Leah leaning on the table in a posture of defeat. He rapped gently on the door and she jerked her head up, showing reddened eyes.

Wanna talk about it? He came into the room and perched on the table near her.

He's a jackass, I'm an idiot, and life goes on. What can I do for you? She straightened and shook her hair back, blinking several times.

Tony nodded slowly, considering. I came down here because I have an idea on how to get the evidence from Arlington without a fight. I need to know who the smarmiest cop on the case is.Excuse me?Trust me. Who's Detective Disgusting? The one the ladies especially love to hate? Tony grinned at her while she thought.

That would have to be Bronski. She gave a mock shudder of distaste.

he repeated and gave a short nod. Time for a little male bonding. Thanks, Leah. He rose and headed for the door. Before he left he turned back to the redhead. You know, it's none of my business, but if you two ever figured out how to stop yelling at each other, you might get along better. He left without waiting for an answer, missing the stunned expression on Leah's face.


	23. Chapter 23

Kate parked the sedan in Leah's driveway and she and McGee got out. They unloaded the equipment and headed for the door, McGee asking, Do you have the keys?Damn. No. She and Gibbs were arguing right before we left. Kate tried the knob and found it securely locked, just as she and Tony had left it. She looked over her shoulder at McGee. 

Think we can find another way in? McGee set down his equipment and looked around the small porch.

Maybe, but doubtful. Stay here, though, and I'll check it out. Kate circled the small house looking for a window that would allow her access. What she found instead made her gasp and reach for her phone.

McGee saw Kate come back around, phone to her ear. Who's on the phone?Gibbs? I think you better get over here, now. And get Leah's keys from her. I forgot to ask her for them before we left. Kate rolled her eyes at the sharp voice on the other end of the line.

I'm sorry, but you two were still _in conference_. I was looking for another way in, but I found something you need to see. Kate mouthed the word to McGee and pointed to the car while she finished the call to Gibbs. I don't think you should bring Leah, though. She doesn't need to see this.Okay, what's up? McGee came back with the camera and looked questioningly at Kate.

For starters, her bed's been slashed. And there's something painted on one of the walls in the dining room, but I can't read it, the angle through the window is wrong. Kate frowned and peered through the small window next to the door.

Somebody slashed her bed? How? With what? McGee was clearly confused.

Good question, Kate said grimly, as she looked back at him.


	24. Chapter 24

Leah sat in the empty conference room for several more minutes. There were so many things she kept buried, safely locked away from the light of day so she didn't have to examine them. Or worse, feel them. Damn him for making her dig them up, for making her remember, for making her want and need. The last time she'd let him in, let herself feel something for him she'd ended up on the wrong end of a bad deal. She'd sacrificed a career she'd wanted more than anything to protect him. Oh, it had been the right thing to do, for many reasons, but the reason that mattered most to her was him. And in the end, like a coward, she'd run rather than face him.

She banished the memories swirling around the room. Running a shaking hand through her hair, she stood and started back to the bullpen, trying to bring her mind back into focus. As she rounded the corner, she ran smack up against steely muscle. Her body recognized the man and reacted instantly to his touch.

Flushing at the unpreventable sensations coursing through her, she muttered, Sorry. Scuse me, and tried to step around him while keeping her head down.

He said it softly, and placed a gentle hand on her arm, wanting to erase his earlier behavior.

She paused and flicked her eyes up to his. she said carefully, keeping a professional distance she did not feel.

I need your keys. Kate and McGee can't get into your house.Oh, right... over here. My jacket's at my desk. She led the way, conscious of him behind her, of the heat of his body, the length of his legs as he walked. To take her mind off of the man, she asked, Do you want me to take them the keys? She stopped at the desk chair and fished through the pocket of the jacket hanging off the back of it.

No. You don't have a car here, and I'd rather you stay inside someplace safe. We know you're being watched at least part of the time and you've already been shot at today. Let's see if we can keep you safe til dinner. Okay? He gave her a small grin and was glad to see the frown she'd developed ease.

That depends. What's for dinner? She kept a straight face, and was gratified to see him laugh.

That depends. On whether you behave or not. He turned and boarded the elevator, not waiting to see her expression.

She watched the silver doors close on his satisfied smirk before allowing herself to smile. She turned to the computer at her desk and fished her badge case out of her back pocket. Slipping her fingers inside, she slid out a scrap of paper and sat down, staring blankly at the screen in front of her.

She sighed and poked experimentally at the keyboard, but wasn't able to access the network she needed. Leaning back in her chair, she thought about the problem for a moment. She wasn't about to set foot in the director's office, not after the ass-chewing she and Gibbs got this morning. Maybe the lab tech, what was her name -- Abby. She stood and headed for the lab.

The glass doors slid open and sound rolled over Leah. Catching the wave like a surfer, she slipped into the lab, bobbing her head to the beat. Yo, Abby! She had to shout to be heard over the music.

Hey! Leah! What brings you down here? Abby lowered the volume and studied the redhead.

I need some help with something and I don't know where else to turn. Cool tunes, by the way. Who is that? Leah was aware of the scrutiny and tried to relax as the dark haired girl sized her up.

Cruxshadows. A friend of mine loaned it to me to check out. It's not bad. Abby shrugged. She was impressed that the newcomer hadn't tried to touch the equipment or pry into anything on the tables. So what can I do for you?

Leah pulled the slip of paper out of her pocket. Here's my problem. Yesterday I found a bug in my office. A.P.D. engraves codes on the units so when they're checked out they can keep track of them. The one I found had two codes on it; I'm guessing it's still A.P.D. but I can't even get into the database I need to check it. Abby nodded while the other woman spoke, and then moved to her keyboard and started tapping furiously.

No problem. Where do we need to be in the Arlington system? She glanced over at Leah.

Admin. I left myself a back door into the system before my unceremonious exit from IA. Leah watched the girl's fingers danced over the keys. If I'm lucky, it's still undetected.Mmm, well there's good news and bad news. Good news, it's still there. She looked at the detective. Bad news, they know it's there and it looks like they've been tracking your movements. Abby paused, waiting to see what Leah wanted to do next.

she breathed quietly. Of course they are. Why am I surprised? She took a deep breath and shook her head. All right, I've had it. Do you hack? Leah flashed an evil grin at the dark haired girl.

Why, yes I do. What did you have in mind? Abby smiled back, impishly.

They want to track some movement, what do you say we give them something to track? Then we'll get the info we came for.You're on. One distraction, coming up. Abby's fingers flew while the two women grinned conspiratorially. There, that ought to keep them entertained for a good long while.Terrific. Do you mind? Leah gestured at the keyboard and waited for Abby's approval before typing. Now, we just sneak in here... and we go there... Leah tapped away and then stopped dead. Jesus Christ! Abby leaned over her shoulder but didn't understand the codes listed. Are you in the right place?

Leah looked at the paper and then showed it to Abby. They looked at each other and nodded. Son of a bitch. Who _did_ I piss off, anyway? She extended one rose-colored nail to a number on the screen. That's an IA code. This device has been assigned to that department. What's worse is that that department has a notation that the case they are working on is multi-jurisdictional. She ran her finger along three other numbers in the line.

Abby looked at Leah for a moment. Okay, can you back out of there without leaving a trail?Well, I used to think so. You want me to try and then you can check me? Leah glanced over her shoulder.

I want to do more than that. I'm going to hack_ you _and see if someone else has. If you're under this much surveillance at work, I'm betting everything you touch electronically is tagged. Abby waited while Leah finished and then switched places with her.

Leah paced around the lab with her hands behind her head. This was turning into a nightmare! This is starting to creep me out, she told Abby. She walked back over and watched as her life flickered by on the screen. How could two cold cases cause this much grief?Maybe it isn't the cases, so much as something they're linked to, Abby muttered distractedly. Whoever did this was good. Damn good. But I'm better. Hah! She finished with a decisive smack of the keys. Well, at least you can use the ATM now without showing up on someone's radar. She swivelled around and looked at the concerned face behind her. What else can I do for you?Right now? I'm honestly not sure. Is this the most secure computer in the building? Leah was starting to feel maybe paranoid wasn't a bad thing.

Yeah, probably. At least as secure as any of the higher-level ones. Why? Abby leaned back in her chair and waited.

No real reason right now. I just want you to be safe and I want to know that there's someplace secure we can work from. I've gotta go work through some things; see if I can make some sense of this. Leah paced slowly back and forth, working through the problem. I'm probably going to need to get into Arlington's personnel files, but those are tougher to get to. I have to make sure I know what I'm looking for before I go digging. She paused mid-step and looked up at the lab tech. Thanks so much for your help, I really appreciate it. Would you be willing to help me get back into the system later?Of course. You've got me curious, too. Come on by anytime. The smile she gave Leah was genuine and friendly, the detective having proven to be kind and courteous.

Thanks, Abby. I can't even begin to tell you what a relief it is to have someone helping me. Leah smiled in return. I'd better get back upstairs. I need to go through those files, see if something there jogs my memory. See ya later. She waved as she ambled out of the lab.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony parked the car in the same lot as the day before and switched off the engine. He opened the glove box and fished out a package of gum, grimacing at the flavor before taking a piece a stuffing it in his mouth. Getting out, he rolled his shoulders a couple of times and mentally rehearsed a Jersey accent as he headed for the main door rather than the back one Leah showed him to the day before.

He approached the desk sergeant and identified himself, then asked to speak to Detective Bronski. The sergeant almost succeeded in keeping the distaste off his face as he called for Bronski, and Tony knew he had the right guy. Smiling his thanks at the man behind the desk, he moved away so his performance would not be overheard.

Hey, you DiNozzo? A voice that could only be described as crass assaulted Tony's ears.

Yeah, that's right. Bronski? Tony went for a slightly more nasal inflection, otherwise matching Bronski's vulgarity.

The florid man nodded. Whaddya want? I'm a busy guy, ya know. 

Tony feigned extreme impatience. Tell me about it. My boss tells me I gotta come over here an' get some evidence. He leaned on the word, making it sound like a synonym for crapola. The chick in charge, I dunno, misfiled it or somethin'. He studied his nails as if he didn't care one way or the other.

Bronski studied the tall man for a moment. What chick and what evidence?

Tony gave the cop a grin. What chick? A smokin' hot redhead! All curves, no stop signs, if ya know what I mean. He nodded and slowly the other man nodded with him.

Yeah, I think I know who you mean. Hecht, right? At Tony's slow, musing nod, the detective continued. Yeah, she's somethin' to look at all right. But she's an ice princess. Not even global warming's gonna get that bitch to thaw.Well, we'll see. Anyway there was this DB yesterday, um, lemme see. Tony pulled out his notebook and made a show of flipping through it. Oh, yeah, here it is. Pantheon Street. Naked bastard. My boss says we need the evidence, it connects to a case we're working on.

Bronski lit up as he remembered the corpse. Pantheon Street. Oh, hey wasn't that the guy with the...Yep, that's the one! Tony cut him off before the other man could say it. 

Evidence, huh. He seemed to think a moment, then smiled at Tony. Well, if it means I don't gotta investigate the disgusting bugger, then you can have it. Come on back, we'll get ya squared away.

Fifteen minutes later Tony left the building with a box of evidence. Crossing the parking lot he spit out the gum viciously and secured both the evidence and himself in the car, and headed back to NCIS.


	26. Chapter 26

Gibbs parked at the curb in front of Leah's house and walked over to where Kate and McGee were standing. What did you find?I just got a look through the windows while I was trying to find a way in. Let's go in and take a proper look. Kate walked over to the door and waited for Gibbs to catch up.

The older man pulled on gloves and then unlocked the door. He went to swing it open and was surprised when it refused to budge. Kate? How did you and Tony get out of here last night?

The brunette stared blankly at the uncooperative door. The knob has an automatic lock on it. We pulled it shut behind us and made sure it was secure. Her eyes darted up to meet her superior's. Are you...Did you turn the key the right way? Kate eyed him carefully. 

Without taking his eyes off her, he turned the key first one way then the other, trying the door after each twist. He yanked the offending sliver of metal from the knob and looking again at the door, quickly chose another.

Let's see if this is it, he muttered, sliding the key into the deadbolt lock easily. He swung a narrowed gaze to the woman next to him, certain he heard her utter the word, under her breath. Turning the key, he heard the deadbolt withdraw and he tried the door once more.

The minute it swung open the alarm began beeping. He grabbed his phone and dialed Leah's number. When there was no answer he swore, and with the disarm time slipping away, he thought for a fast second. Here goes nothing, he muttered and punched in a series of digits. The beeping stopped and the display confirmed that the alarm had been disarmed. A slow grin spread over his face as he turned to the two agents behind him.

Kate found herself smiling in response to the look on Gibbs' face.

Nothing. Now, what did you find?For starters, a locked deadbolt that Tony and I did not lock last night. She pointed to the inside of the door at the deadbolt. Whoever did lock it has a key; you need one even from the inside. She turned and moved into the house. This way.

Gibbs followed Kate into the dining room, McGee trailing behind. All three were aghast at the red words defiling the wall.

Gibbs snapped, his jaw tightening. Flash it, then get some samples of whatever was used to paint it up there.You can run, but you can't hide. Kate recited the words softly as she moved closer to the wall. As soon as McGee had finished his photos, she ran a gloved finger along one of the letters. Well, it's had time to dry. It must have been done last night. She looked over her shoulder at her boss.

What else did you find? He kept a tight leash on his anger as he followed the brunette down the hall.

I saw this through the bedroom window and got a little freaked out, Kate admitted.

Gibbs stared at the bed. A large X had been deeply slashed into it, destroying the bedding as well as the mattress. he yelled over his shoulder, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

Yeah, Boss? McGee hurried into the room, stopping short at the sight of the bed. Got it, he said before Gibbs could tell him to photograph it.

Kate turned to walk out of the room and caught sight of the mirror. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped and her hand involuntarily curled around Gibbs' wrist. Look. That's not what the mirror said last night.

Gibbs stepped in front of the dresser and read the words that obscured his reflection. One down, how many to go? Careful who you're seen with, honey. He resisted the temptation to pluck the picture wedged between the glass and the frame. Instead, he and Kate leaned in for a closer look, both of them pulling back in shock. It was a picture of Leah in his arms on the porch last night, just as Ducky was moving Ritchey's body out of the house. 

Kate watched as Gibbs paled and closed his eyes. Looking at the mirror, she realized that the words were written in the same lipstick as the ones last night. Knowing that she and Tony took that particular tube with them, she began to search the dresser for another. Unable to find one, she turned to McGee.

Flash that, too, will you? I need to get a scraping of the lipstick. She turned and headed back to the living room for a swab from the kit.

Gibbs waited until McGee had finished with the photographs. Do you have another memory card for that?I'm not sure. He looked down the hall and saw Kate coming back. Kate? Do we have another memory card for the camera?We should. There's usually two in each bag. Why? She looked at the two men.

Go check. I want to take that one back with me. McGee nodded and headed for the car and Gibbs turned to Kate. We need to know if this is more duplication of former stalking or if this is new behavior. I want those pictures now.

Kate nodded and turned to take a sample of the lipstick. Take the evidence samples back to Abby, too. I'm pretty sure this is the same color lipstick as last night, she snapped the swab lid shut and handed it to Gibbs. But Tony and I took that one with us. She met his gaze evenly.

Gibbs headed out, stopping in the living room to pick up the camera's memory card and the other swab from McGee, in exchange for the keys he been asked to bring. Kate followed her boss, holding the digital image that had been wedged in the mirror frame, studying the picture intently.

McGee looked up from his electronics kit, noting the frown on her face. Something wrong, Kate? she said slowly. Something about the angle this was taken from. Look at this, McGee. Where would you say someone had to be to take this? She extended her hand so he could see the picture.

Well... where were Gibbs and Leah standing? He looked critically at the photograph, following Kate to the porch. They could hear Gibbs' car, engine revving impatiently as he drove away.

I wasn't out here, but... She looked at the structure and then back at the picture. I'd say... here. Wouldn't you agree? Looking at McGee, she waited for his assessment.

I think you're right. We should have asked Gibbs before he left. He held the picture in front of him and looked at it again. It looks like your photographer would have to have been standing over there. He turned and pointed off toward the driveway, near where Leah's car was parked. They looked at each other and slowly approached the vehicle, checking for any sign of an intruder.

Car's locked, McGee said, trying the door.

Not surprising. I doubt she leaves anything unlocked. Kate circled the vehicle, eyeing the area critically. Suddenly she stopped, looking up. We're too far away. Look. 

He did as instructed and saw immediately that she was correct. Well he, or she, couldn't have been any closer. Someone would have seen them for sure. They exchanged looks, pondering.

All right, you go back to the security system. Will you be able to tell how it was bypassed since it obviously isn't anymore? They began walking back toward the house.

Maybe. I can tell how it could be bypassed, which might give us some insight. Do you remember what you saw last night? McGee stopped at the door.

Yeah, sort of. Kate started looking around the porch. McGee nodded and continued on inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony walked into the bullpen and glanced at Leah's desk, expecting to find her there. When she wasn't in her chair he started to walk past, then did a double take. The redhead lay on the floor, her feet propped on the edge of the desk, files open on and around her, eyes closed. He walked closer, afraid to wake her, when her eyes flew open.

Christ, Tony! Don't sneak up on a girl like that! She viewed the upside down man, as he gave her an odd look. Nothing. So, ah, whatcha doin'? He walked over to the desk and leaned against it next to her feet.

I'm trying to go through these, she gestured to the folders, and find some kind of link. The autopsy reports are missing from both files; I've called Curtis to see if he can find me copies of them. She began to flip the folders closed, stacking them neatly on either side of her. 

Well, I met Detective Bronski. He laughed as she rolled her eyes and made a face. Yeah, well, sometimes it pays to deal with people like him. They like to cut corners. He watched as her eyes lit up. All the evidence is down in the lab with Abby. He was thrilled to turn it over to me. 

Well whaddya know, something actually went our way. That's gotta be a first on this case. She stretched her arms above her head, then pillowed her head on her hands and stared up at the ceiling.

So what now? Tony looked down at her, eyes naturally drawn to the swath of fair skin along her abdomen exposed by the sweater that had ridden up.

She was oblivious to his scrutiny. I have no idea. I hate this feeling; like I'm supposed to know something but I just can't remember it. She blew out a frustrated breath. Any idea when we'll find out who the John Doe is?Abbs is still running the prints, but it should be soon. Tony's curiosity finally got the better of him. Do you always work like this?Like what? She crossed her ankles, still resting on the edge of the desk.

He gestured vaguely at her reclined posture, raising his eyebrows. Like this?Have you ever tried to sit in one of those chairs for hours at a time? She waved her hand in the direction of the shunned office chair. I do not like chiropractors. This is easier.

Tony shook his head. Whatever. I'll be at my desk He wandered out as she closed her eyes and made noncommittal noises, clearly slipping back into whatever thoughts he'd interrupted.

Just as he was about to sit down, the elevator expelled a grim-faced Gibbs. Curious, Tony walked to meet his boss as Gibbs stopped at Leah's desk.

Some things never change. He smiled as the thick lashes flicked up and he could see her eyes. Thought you could use this. He crouched down beside her and set an ice-cold bottle with a straw in it on the floor.

You didn't! She grabbed the bottle and sipped the soft drink, groaning in happiness. Please tell me you bought more than one!Only if you stop yelling at me all the time. He smiled at her glare and continued. Yes, I bought more than one. Shifting his position on the floor, his tone became more serious. I did more than just take your keys to Kate and McGee. There was some new vandalism and I need you to look at the pictures.

Tony watched from the doorway at the interaction between the two former partners. This was the first time he had seen them together when they were something other than furious with each other, and he was very interested in their relationship.

Leah swung her legs down from the desk in a fluid motion and sat up easily. Tipping the brown glass bottle in Gibbs' direction, she spoke quietly. Thanks. I haven't had cream soda in ages. I can't believe you remembered. She pivoted around so she sat next to him and reached for the pictures he held. Let's see what you've got.

Gibbs hesitated before handing her the disturbing images. Sure you're up for this? He rested his hand lightly on hers and waited for her to answer.

Do I really have a choice? I lived with it for two years. You get to a point where it's habit to come home and clear your house like it's a crime scene, where you sleep with your hand on a weapon because otherwise you can't sleep. You learn to see everyone and yet know no one because it isn't safe to do anything else. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them, hating the memories, angry at having to live that fear all over again, embarrassed at the emotions it dragged up in her. She drew in a long breath and kept her head down as she answered his question. I'm up for it. My only other option is to give up and I can't do that. I won't let someone take my life away from me. She felt his hand on her back and she swallowed hard forcing the tears back behind the walls she'd built for protection.

He handed her the stack of prints and slid his arm around her.

Her eyes grazed the first shot of the dining room wall and her breath hissed out. She moved on through three more shots of the splashed red words before the first picture of her bed. She swallowed hard before she attempted to speak.

Well, that's new. I, uh... she trailed off, voice shaking. Tony's sudden appearance in front of her caused her to jerk back in alarm.

Whoa, easy. I just want to take a look, okay. He spoke very softy and at her jerky nod, took the pictures she'd already seen.

Gibbs drew her attention. Trainor never did anything like this before? He gestured at the photo of the mutilated bed.

She shook her head and took a slow breath. She focused on the pictures again, forcing herself to look carefully at the damage to her bed. How deep did the cut go?I didn't measure it. Do you want me to call Kate and ask her to? 

I don't suppose it matters. Morbid curiosity. She thrust the pictures of her ruined mattress at Tony, wanting to be rid of them. She was able to relax some with the next picture. This, at least, is familiar. I would get new mirror messages all the time. She examined the photo closely. What is that? Is that a picture? She frowned at the at the small photographic image.

That's us. Last night on your porch. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and he saw the horror in them.

We were being watched there last night? She held out the rest of the photos in Tony's direction, unwilling to see any more and rested her head in her hands.

The younger man looked up and caught Gibbs' eye. Tony tipped his head toward the door and received an answering nod.

Leah, I have to go check on a few other things. Gibbs started to stand.

No, wait. She stopped both men and looked up at them, clearly upset, but more or less pulled together. There are some things I found out today, too. She took a long sip from her drink and then looked at Tony. Remember the bug I found in my office? At his nod, she proceeded to tell both men about her discoveries with Abby that afternoon. 

Problem is, I'm not sure I know who else Arlington is working with. The codes indicate multi-jurisdictional, but that's a broad term. Sometimes it's another district, sometimes an agency, or just a designator for a contact person. If you don't know which one, then...

Tony nodded, thoughtfully, while Gibbs just stared for a beat. You're kidding, right? Someone has all your personal transactions tagged electronically and all you care about is the bug? As usual, her careless attitude with her personal safety made his words harsher than he meant them to be.

Well, _my_ transactions won't lead me to him now, will they? But maybe I can find him through the goddamned bug! Her fury spiked immediately in response to his abrasiveness. She stood in one motion and stalked out of the office. Tony swore he heard her mutter, under her breath as she passed him. Seconds later both men winced as the door to the women's room crashed open.

That probably wasn't the right thing to say, Boss. Tony tried to look helpful and flinched from the glare he received.

Gee, ya think? I'm going to talk to Abby. Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen and headed for the elevator. Tony sat a moment longer before heading back to his desk.


	28. Chapter 28

Kate walked through the house, thinking. If someone were watching Leah, watching her dress, watching her eat, where would they have to be? As she paced back and forth, examining the angles, she finally concluded that the spy would have to be inside the house. A shiver went down her spine.

Hey, Kate! Check this for me? McGee's voice called the woman back to the front entry from the bedroom.

McGee motioned to the wired setup on the alarm box and she peered at it thoughtfully for a minute, turning it around in her head. Slowly she nodded. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's right, McGee. She looked up at him and waited for his explanation.

Really? Cause it doesn't do anything. They locked eyes for a moment before he continued. This system can't be bypassed from here. I ran this based on what you guys described, but it sounds to me like our weirdo has her security code.

Kate's eyes widened for a moment, and then her analytical processes kicked into high gear. If he had her code, either he had to know her extremely well -- Gibbs apparently knew it or guessed well -- or he had to be able to see her enter it. Deciding to experiment, she said, Humor me a minute here. Stand at that panel as if you were going to disarm the alarm.

McGee complied and Kate began to move around the room. Finding what she thought would make the best vantage point she stopped. Okay. Now how would someone get a view of Leah from this angle?Hidden camera, the younger agent instantly replied. The two began sweeping the area looking for some evidence of surveillance equipment. McGee finally spotted the device.

Kate! I've got it! He pointed to the joint between the wall and the ceiling on a line with Kate's presumed vision line, indicating a tiny black dot no bigger than the eraser at the top of a pencil. The two looked at each other and McGee asked, Is there an attic?Let's find out, Kate replied, tersely.

After a bit of searching, they finally located the attic access hatch in the utility closet. McGee crawled up and Kate listened to his progress across the ceiling. After a few minutes she heard a muffled expletive and she dashed back to the kitchen, scrambling up on the dryer to stick her head through the hole.

McGee? You okay? She couldn't see very well in the darkness and there was no sign of his flashlight.

His voice came distantly to her. I'm fine. This is one sick puppy though. He has this whole house wired. I'm trying to follow the main video trunk back to see where it goes. His voice came to her distantly.

Kate nodded and climbed back down. Now that she knew what to look for, she peered into every room in turn, finding the tiny cameras in each one. She then headed toward the front door and stepped out onto the porch. After a few minutes of searching, she found one of the telltale black spots. She nodded to herself, realizing that whoever their scumbag was he was able to make prints of his surveillance.

She came back inside and heard McGee descending from the attic. What'd you find? she asked as she walked over to him.

He's got a secure transmitter set up on the roof. I disabled it, figuring he must know we're on to him now. He held out the smallish box in an evidence bag. Don't know if we'll get anything useful from it, but it can't hurt to try.Let's pack up and go. Kate helped McGee gather their equipment and left, foregoing the alarm, but carefully securing the locks on the door.  
------------

Gibbs was in the lab with Abby checking on the progress of the various tests when Kate and McGee arrived.

Hey guys! Abby's cheerful greeting caused Gibbs' head to swivel from the computer running the John Doe's fingerprints. 

What'd you find? He leaned back in the chair and waited for their report.

Kate shook her head. You're not going to like it. Can I ask you a question, first? Her boss' raised eyebrows invited her to continue. Did you know Leah's alarm code?

He was silent for several long seconds. 

McGee jumped in. Her alarm wasn't bypassed. It was only made to look that way. The perp has been watching her with a network of hidden cameras throughout her house. McGee recoiled a step from the violent look building on Gibbs' face. One of them was set up to see her alarm panel. He had to have the code, Boss. The system is unbreachable from that panel.

Gibbs flipped open his cell phone and stabbed the button for Tony. When the agent answered the team leader snarled at the younger man. Find Leah and both of you get down to the lab, _now_. He snapped the phone shut and glared at the three people staring at him. We need to figure out just what the hell is going on.

Kate turned over the transmitter box to Abby, while McGee returned the electronics equipment to its proper location. Abby answered the chiming of a machine, indication that a test had completed and Gibbs frowned at the computer screen again. A minute later the doors to the lab slid open and Leah announced her presence with a complaint.

...I don't care what old Grouchy wants, I'm hungry and I'd like to get some dinner! She turned to see everyone staring at her. Sorry. I skipped lunch and I get cranky when I get hungry. She glared at Gibbs. Especially when I have to deal with overbearing jerks.

He stood sharply, shoving the chair backwards with his legs. Well, maybe you won't think I'm so damned overprotective when you hear what Kate and McGee found. Everyone in the room flinched from the vicious tone except for Leah.

I have absolutely had it with you treating me as if I were a child! In case you haven't noticed, you dimwitted jackass, I am a adult. A woman who can take care of herself! She stepped forward, glaring. Who can put a bullet through your head at 30 meters. She held his eyes, daring him to say something.

There was no way this woman would get the last word on him in front of his team. He leaned toward her, using his height to intimidate her. Yes, you certainly are a woman, Leah. His voice was a low growl. You have all the curves to prove that and yet you lack the basic common sense and courtesy most adults have. Now shut up and let's get on with this. He anticipated the hand that flashed up to slap him, holding her wrist only tight enough to prevent her from reaching her goal. 

Indignant, she narrowed her eyes, staring into his as he held her arm easily. Suddenly something changed; there was a gleam in his eye that made her skin heat and his fingers on her wrist sear her in an oddly intimate way. Not wanting to feel this way about him, not after what he'd said, she yanked her arm from his grasp and spun away.

Gibbs transferred his glare to the rest of the occupants of the lab, all of whom had to struggle to contain their mirth at their verbal ping-pong match. He snapped, Kate! Tell Detective Hecht what you found at her house today.

Beginning with Kate, the various members of the team related all of their finds from the day so that at the end of a half hour everyone was up to speed on all the latest developments. Gibbs and Leah seemed to have calmed down somewhat and everyone was brainstorming on what to do next.

I don't know, I can't think anymore. Leah ran her hands through her hair. I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm curling up under my desk. If you're working late, do it quietly.

A chorus of protests arose and she looked at the people around her, explaining, I don't feel safe leaving here. I'm reasonably certain I'm not being watched inside this building... 

Gibbs cut her off. You are not sleeping on the floor under your desk. As long as you're not alone you're fine.

Abby chimed in, Yeah, you can stay with me.Abbs, you're going to be here all night, remember? McGee looked at the lab tech. Besides, she doesn't want to sleep in the coffin. Leah shook her head. I don't think I wanna know.Oh, yeah. Well, I have the futon.No, Abby, Gibbs said. She needs to get out of this building. Leah turned to Kate, her aqua eyes begging for the invitation. 

Gibbs leaned close to Leah's ear and spoke in a stage whisper. You don't want to stay there. Every time I call they're in bed together, he said, nodding at the couple.

Tony and Kate glared at their boss and Leah smothered a grin, then turned to Gibbs. I can't go home with you. Morrow's already had a fit about last night.Well, if it's appearances he's worried about, it _appears_ we've already done what we're accused of. He leaned on the word for the audience's benefit, while looking Leah in the eye. Besides, I don't give a damn about appearances. I'm more concerned about your safety.Yes, but how safe am I from sleeping in your bed, Jeth?' The thought rang loudly in her mind as he dragged her by the wrist from the lab.

The two couples watched them leave. After the doors closed, they turned to face each other and Tony spoke up. 

Well. That was interesting, don't you think? He glanced around at the nods as he pulled out his wallet. Ten bucks says they're doin' the horizontal bop tonight. He gave a sly, sexy grin as he laid the bill down.

God, Tony! That's disgusting! Betting on someone's sex life? McGee looked in disbelief at the cocky agent, while the two women shifted their gaze to him. He looked at the three faces for a moment, seeing the dare in their eyes, then yanked out his wallet as he spoke. Okay, I'm in. Ten bucks, nothing happens. Gibbs knows better that to sleep with someone he's protecting. But if he finds out about this bet, I swear, I'll shoot you!

Kate fished a ten out of her pocket. I'm with Tony on this one. There's way too much smoldering there. If they're not hittin' the sheets, one of em's dead.You're kidding, Kate. You really think the Bossman would let sex cloud his judgment? No way, I think McGee is right. Gibbs'd handcuff her to a chair before he'd let things get out of control. Abby dropped a ten on the pile.

Handcuff her to a chair... Tony's voice was softly speculative. Too bad they didn't go back to her place; I'd've paid money to see that.

A chorus of made him look around. 

Kate smacked him good-naturedly in the chest and redirected the conversation. There's something I didn't mention earlier. Remember the FBI team that Leah and Gibbs mentioned in that shooting with Trainor? The nods she received encouraged her to continue. I want to know if we can find out who they were, and where they are now.

Tony thought for a second. First thing, I guess, would be to see if we can pull the NCIS file for the case and see what's there. Maybe we'll get lucky enough to get a name or corresponding case file for the FBI. Then we can go from there.

Abby nodded, but before she could speak, Kate's cell phone rang.

Kate Todd. She could barely understand the frantic voice on the other end.

Okay, calm down. Kitty? Okay... What did you find? All right... where? I can do that. What do you mean don't dress like... I'm not going to... Okay, I can do that... Can I bring a friend? Someone who can help, you can trust him. As fast as I can, honey. Yes, bring Candy, too. She hung up the phone and looked at the group.

That was the little girl we met in the, I don't know what to call it, part of town. She's found out something and she's terrified. She wants me to come get her right away.You want me to go with you? McGee volunteered.

No, I'll take Tony. She glanced over at him. We need to dress down. She said not to come looking like Feds.

Tony began taking off his tie. What was that about bringing candy?

Kate looked at him for a second. Oh! No, there was another child, her name was Candy.So we're rescuing two of them? He untucked his shirt and looked down. I'll be right back.

Kate checked her own appearance and realized no amount of rearranging would allow her to blend in. Abbs, I don't have any jeans or anything here. Do you have anything I can borrow?Maybe. Let's go see. Kate followed Abby and the two women went through the goth's stash of clothes. After rejecting several pieces, Kate finally found something tolerable. 

Thanks, this'll do. I'll go see if Tony has a T-shirt I can borrow. She headed up to the bullpen.


	29. Chapter 29

Gibbs drove, Leah silent at his side. He sighed, tired of fighting with her. Trying to break the tension between them, he spoke lightly. How about chili for dinner?Chili's good. There was no emotion in the response.

Leah, give me a break here. He made sure the words were gentle.

She gave a soft snort. Why should I? You won't cut me any slack. Her voice was tired. We keep playing this same damn game, Jeth. Can we please just let it go?

He nodded, willing to give her some peace for now. But not for long; he needed the answers she was unwilling to give.

They arrived at his house in silence, and once they entered, Gibbs headed toward the kitchen. Go sit, relax, he directed the redhead.

Stressed and tired, she complied, sinking onto the sofa. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. How did she let this man get back under her skin? Jeth was dangerous to her sanity; the way he could make her forget herself and lose control. She remembered their first kiss. Remembered the way his hands on her, his lips devouring hers made her want to drag him to her bed. If it hadn't been for that phone call she knew she wouldn't have stopped with just one kiss.

Being bedded by him the other night had been so much more than she'd ever dreamed. His fingers on her skin had made her realize that she had only been half-alive since the day she ran from him. His gentle lips caressing her skin made her afraid she wouldn't have the strength to walk away from him ever again.

He saw her start as he interrupted her thoughts. She shifted on the sofa, making room for him to sit, but stayed silent.

Chili's cooking. Look, he said, taking a breath and glancing down at his hands before continuing. I know you don't want to talk about this, but don't you think it's time we finally talked about what happened that day? All of it?

She shook her head. Oh, for Christ's sake! Just let it _go_, Jeth! Look, there are some things that are better left buried, okay? She stood, too agitated to sit.

Do you think I don't know that? He watched her restless movements. You know, you aren't the only one with secrets about that day! Her eyes darkened as they pinned him to his seat.

You have secrets. I can't imagine. Do you know what I went through? I'm not talking about what happened at the filtration plant, I mean at the office. The words began to tumble faster from her lips, uncontrolled, hurt and anger mixing. While you were in being debriefed, I had a friend tell me exactly what was about to happen to both of us. And I had five minutes to make a decision that would affect both our careers. I did the goddamned best I could and if you don't like the way things turned out, then... fuck you! She tried to storm past him, to head for the door, but he grabbed her arm.

Don't you _dare_ walk out on me again! His voice was low and deadly, but it did nothing to arrest her fury. 

Let go of me! You lost any claim on me when you refused to back me! She pulled at him, but he held her tightly. Desperate to avoid the confrontation, she fought against his viselike grip. Instead, the pain lancing down her captive arm broke the dam on her emotions. Against her will, the vicious words flowed like a river. I had the shot! What the hell happened to my _partner_? You remember him? The one that used to take chances to get the job done. The one who'd do whatever it took to bring in the dirtbag. Where was he the day I needed backup? Who the _fuck_ was the idiot on the radio telling me to stay put? Where was the man I trusted when I needed him?

He held her calmly as she struggled, knowing that she wasn't ready to hear his side of the story. His lack of response only seemed to fuel her rage, however, and he found himself being pummeled by her free hand.

Let me go, let me go! To her dismay, hot tears began to flow as the unstoppable words gushed from her lips. Dammit, I gave you your career, I gave you the career I wanted! What more do you want from me? Just leave me alone! She finally wrenched her arm free from his surprised grip, but lacked the strength to flee. She sank to the floor, silently.

Gibbs lowered himself slowly to her, wanting to understand, needing to comfort her. He reached out to her and was shocked when she shoved him away. 

I said, leave me alone! She pushed harder, pounding her fists against him, feeling all the hurt and anger she'd kept buried for so long bubble up. It's always about control with you, isn't it? And I let you have it! How stupid am I? She was gratified to see the surprise in his eyes and, buoyed by the fact that she put it there, she continued. I'm tired of listening you tell me what to do, Jeth. Sick of you treating me like a disobedient schoolgirl. She growled as she gripped the front of his shirt. Just once, damn you, I'd like you to just shut up and do as you're told.

His face was inches from hers and her breath tickled his lips. The rage in her eyes was stirring the wrong emotions in him and he found himself wanting to lean into her just enough to feel her breasts brush against him. 

She saw the half smile on his face and snarled. I'm so glad you're amused, you asshole. I bet you don't know how to take orders anymore.Marines always follow orders, he said softly, daring her. Try me. 

She shoved him over backwards and sat straddling him. Don't you _ever_ shut up?

He stared up at her, mutely, mischief in his eyes. His hands came up to her waist and began to walk along the top of her jeans.

No touching! she snapped. Immediately the hands fell away. This isn't about sex, you pig! This is about who's in charge. She sat atop him for another minute, exerting her newfound authority, then stood slowly. Stay there. I'll check on dinner.

He watched her turn and glide out of the room, his position on the floor giving him new appreciation for the way her rear end moved when she walked. When she came back a moment later, she carried a spoon.

Would you like a taste? At his nod, she slowly lowered herself back down on top of him and brought the spoon to his mouth. As his lips closed around the utensil, she gave a savage grin and drew the spoon out slowly, sliding herself back just as slowly along his body. She noticed his fingers curling into fists and a throaty laugh escaped as she brought the spoon to her own mouth to lick what remained of the spicy concoction on it.

He gave a growl and said in a deep voice, Instantly she snapped her fiery blue gaze at him.

No talking! she commanded sharply. You just don't get it, do you? I gave up everything, everything I wanted, for you. He bent his knees and she leaned back against his thighs, suddenly tired of the fight. Oh, there were more reasons than you; I did it for me, too. But in the end, none of that mattered. What mattered was what my official record said, what I agreed to. She drew her own leg up and rested her head on her knee. And the sick thing is, I'd do it all again, for you. How pathetic does that make me? She stood and walked back to the kitchen.

He levered himself up off the floor and followed her. She stood at the sink, her back to him. Quietly he walked up behind her, put his hands down on the counter on either side of her and spoke softly.

Let's go sit down. It really is time to talk about what happened that day. It's time I told you what I should have told you on the drive back after the shootings. He was prepared for the surprise on her face and he led her back into the living room.

FBI was determined to make that their op, he began, once they were seated. The guy in charge at the scene was a real idiot, couldn't have made a decision to go to the head if he'd had to. The guy who took over, I have no idea where he came from, and I'm convinced this guy was unstable. He told me that we were to stay out of it. Gibbs shifted position on the sofa and looked at Leah. He assured me that if we interfered in anyway he'd have us shot, and claim it was an accident, part of trying to get Trainor.And you believed him? Leah leaned back, waiting.

Hell, yes! He handed me the binoculars and showed me. There was a sniper trained on you. He watched her pale slightly at that revelation. They had a different plan to get Trainor until you radioed in with the report on the hostages. Then there was a breakdown in command. Some of them were surprised by your report, but the guy who took over looked like he knew about the hostages all along. He shook his head. I didn't know what to tell you and I wasn't about to gamble with your life.

Leah thought for a moment, drifting back to that day. Finally she spoke. Where was the sniper?There were two. One was on the hill, by the command vehicle. He was the one trained on you. The other was on the outcropping above you, just east of your position. Gibbs spoke without hesitation. We were set up, she said, nodding slowly. We were really set up. The sniper on the hill couldn't have hit Trainor from where he was, but he could have hit me, cleanly. You were right; if I had stepped out to take that shot, I'd've been killed. The other one, I don't know. I'd've had to see his angle, but it isn't likely. She shook her head. From the intel at the command table, the only window on that side of the building needed the angle I had. Any further east and... She trailed off, frowning. They looked at each other for a moment, sorting through what they now knew. Damn! I wish you'd told me this! It makes what Tom told me make sense now. I might have been able to save both our jobs instead of just one. She shook her head again and got up, heading to the refrigerator.

Gibbs started to rise, but saw her return a moment later, a bottle of cream soda in her hand. She smiled slightly and sat back down.

What do you mean, what Tom said'? Gibbs asked as she settled herself and took a long drink.

Tom was fast-tracking for administration. I'm not sure how, but he found out about a phone call from somebody high up at the FBI stating they had proof that we'd completely screwed up the Trainor bust. She smirked at the fury building in his eyes. Yeah, that was my reaction, too. Tom said this wasn't just the usual though, that there was evidence that someone was actually working with Trainor, implying it was one of us. She paused for another sip and let Gibbs vent.

That's insane! How on earth could anyone have proof of something that ridiculous? And why didn't you tell me about this? He snapped his mouth shut and waited.

First, evidence is easy enough to obtain if it exists. She held up her hand at his threatened outburst. All someone would have to do is doctor it enough so that it looked like you or I instead of the real slimeball. Second, there was no chance to tell you. You were in with the director and from what Tom told me, the decision on what to do with us was going to be made as soon as my debrief was complete. That's why they took us separately. Tom and I scrambled to come up with a story that would be believable, take the pressure off us and our agency and put it back on the Fibbies where it belonged, and try to save our jobs. In the five minutes we had, we managed two out of three. She looked down, not wanting to finish the story, yet knowing she'd have to.

Gibbs was silent for a moment. In all the years he'd known Morrow, he couldn't believe the man had never told him the real reason behind his partner's abrupt departure. Tell me what happened, Leah.

She sighed. I called the Fibbies' bluff about the evidence. Lied a little; said we'd found it and someone had swiped it. If they were claiming to have it and said it was one of us, then they must have doctored it. Then I told them I took the shot, or rather I tried to, and my pistol jammed. When that happened, FBI snipers attempted to take out Trainor, leading to the disaster. Director questioned me extensively; if my gun jammed, how was I able to take down Trainor after all? I told him I managed to clear it quickly, but by then the damage had been done. Why did you say you hadn't agreed to the shot if you had? I didn't know, but I would guess it was to protect me. And so on.

He shook his and and watched her take a long pull on her soda. All this time -- a decade and a half -- wasted because she believe it was her duty to fall on her sword for him. I don't understand. None of that was worth resigning over. We could have worked through all that. We'd faced worse.

He saw her face cloud and knew there was something she was still keeping from him.

Somebody at the FBI knew about the hostages, Jeth. _All_ of them. What nobody told us was they were wives and children of FBI agents. _We_ were going to pay that day, there was no stopping it. So I took the blame, and I resigned. My record read that my gun jammed and I folded under pressure, that the FBI were the ones to catch Trainor because I was incapable of making the shot once I'd cleared my weapon. If I shouldered the blame, I would be allowed to resign with the understanding that I wasn't welcome in DC anymore. It was either that or we were both going to be hung out to dry publicly. Either way, my career in DC was over. She sighed and looked away. Tom gave me the name of a friend in Denver who owed him a favor... she shrugged as the words faded out.

That doesn't explain why you left without saying anything to me. He reached out and grasped her chin, turning her face toward him. Why, Leah?

She couldn't answer him. She had never once allowed the words to form in her head during the past fifteen years. It would be impossible to allow them to fall out of her mouth now.

He leaned closer to her, releasing her chin, whispering in her ear. I find it very interesting that the code for your alarm is the date we first kissed. He grinned as she pulled back in shock.

Eyes wide, she fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself. The nakedness she felt went soul deep.

Your stalker reset your alarm. I took my one best guess. He leaned forward, expecting to meet pliable lips.

You arrogant bastard! She leapt up from the sofa. How dare you! The surprise in his eyes at her accusation only angered her further. You are an insufferable, irritating, aggravating... 

He stood and dragged her to him, swallowing her invectives. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him as his tongue teased her lips, requesting entry to her sarcastic mouth. When she gave it, groaningly, he thanked her with gentle nibbles on her lower lip, then engaged her tongue in a teasing dance that soon had them digging their fingers into each other, desperate to hold on. 

Reluctantly they broke apart, each gasping for air and he nibbled at her earlobe, whispering, I may be arrogant, but I was right. She started to push away from him until he continued, Doesn't it say anything to you that I remember that exact date, too?

Stunned, she looked into his eyes and saw something there that she'd never dreamed of finding. Something she'd always wanted, but didn't dare name. Was it possible, that despite the angry words that had once been said between them, he wanted _her_, not just another nameless redhead? Suddenly every cell in her body woke up, the embers of her anger flaring into flames of pure sexual hunger for _him_. This morning she'd convinced herself that last night was simply satisfying a long neglected physical need. The heat pooling low in her belly, stoked from the fire in his eyes now made that logic a pathetic lie. She was tired of denying herself everything. Right here, right now, at least for this one night she had almost everything she ever wanted from him. And, damn, if she wasn't going to reach out and grab it with both hands.

He saw the slow smile spread across her face as her hands slid around from his back to rest on his chest. He was about to kiss her again when she dropped her eyes to her hands, so he waited to see what her next move would be. He was unprepared for the violent jerk her hands gave as she yanked his shirt open, sending the buttons to new homes under the furniture. His body responded instantly to her savagery, pulsing its approval of her actions.

The thrill that washed through her at ripping his shirt open only made her need for him burn hotter. She yanked at his t-shirt, wishing she could shred the white cotton garment and bare his muscled chest. Frustrated, she finally slid her hands up under it, purring at the feel of his hard body under her hands. At last she pushed the shirt up, over his head, off his arms, taking the ruined dress shirt with it. 

Before she could make another move, he grabbed her hand and led her to his darkened bedroom. Then he slipped his hands under her sweater and unclasped her bra, removing both items at once. She drew him close and he gladly dipped his head down for the kiss she demanded, loving the feel of her tongue darting provocatively in his mouth while her breasts pressed tight against his chest. He could feel her nipples tightening, the hard peaks teasing his flesh and he wondered how he remained upright. The sensations she caused in him were indescribable, and he was drunk with the feel of her.

She was on fire. Her lips, her breasts, her skin, everywhere; she burned. And he was the water to quench it. She tried to move closer to him, only to find she was as close as she could be. Her hands dropped to the button on his slacks, fumbling slightly, then unfastening his trousers with ease. She was gratified to hear his groan and she slid her hands in the waistband of his boxers, intending to slide the offending items off. Instead he pulled her hands away and unfastened her pants, drawing them down, teasing her along the way. He laid her on the bed and slipped off the tiny scrap of cloth that passed for underwear before sliding out of his remaining clothes and joining her.

He had every intention of lavishing attention on her, of giving her pleasure until she screamed, but he was surprised to find she had other ideas. He found himself again flat on his back with her straddling him. Her sultry whisper was almost more than he could take.

I'm in charge, remember? I want it my way, Jeth, and you'd better keep up. She reached between them and guided him home.

He gasped at the tightness of her. When she had seated herself on him, he reached up to hold her still for a moment as he regained some control. As soon as he released her she began to slide herself along the length of him, whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips.

Everything in her body was attuned to the connection she had with this man. She could feel it building inside of her slowly, feel the sweet tension growing. His hands on her body only helped feed the fire, making her hot and needy as she increased her pace.

he ground out through clenched teeth. I'm gonna...No. You. Are. Not. She was breathless, but the command was clear. Hold it.I can't.Yes, you can, mister. What the hell kinda Marine are you, anyway? Her words were interspersed with begging mews as she worked her way toward the explosive release she so desperately required.

Trying his best to obey her command, he clenched every muscle he had and a few he wasn't aware of before. He dug his fingers into the sweet, soft flesh on her ass, trying not to think of just how good it felt as she repeatedly slammed it back down on him. Her head fell forward and her silky copper hair slid along his chest as she slid along his shaft. Gritting his teeth he did his best to hang on, but her whimpered, was his undoing. He wrapped an arm around her and flipped them over.

My turn to drive, he grunted as he pounded himself into her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and her body arch up beneath him as he slammed home one last time, his release fiery and powerful, fueling the sudden pulsating around him, her cries of completion drowning out his own. 

The wave of heat that rolled over her with spasms of satisfaction made her feel lazy and sexy. She ran her fingers through his hair as he collapsed onto her and she found she simply wanted to lounge on the bed and indulge in seductive games with the man who had just given her this gift. She wanted to take up residence in his bed and never leave, making love to him as often as physically possible. 

After a minute or two he slowly lifted himself up and teasingly disengaged himself from her. Then he leaned over and kissed her soundly before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When he came back in, he grinned to find her looking up at him, a curious expression on her face.

Did you forget about dinner? He laughed, her surprised gasp stating clearly that she had. He grabbed a pair of jeans from a dresser drawer and pulled them on, heated by her murmured admiration as the worn blue fabric slid over his naked backside. As he strolled out of the room he heard her soft voice.

Oh, yeah? Well, two can play that game! She slithered off the bed, her body still humming with pleasure from their powerful lovemaking and sifted through the dresser drawers. Coming up with an oversized shirt emblazoned with the letters NIS, she smiled and dragged the soft fabric over her head. Pleased with the tousled, satisfied redhead she saw in the mirror, she made her own stop in the bathroom before continuing to the kitchen.

He stood stirring the chili, certain the thick, spicy mixture had had plenty of time to simmer. He heard the water run in the bathroom and called out, Dinner's ready, but he was unprepared for the vision that entered his kitchen.

She wore his favorite shirt, sleeves pushed up. His eyes raked down her body to the slightly frayed hem, which was barely long enough to be decent. She drifted slowly past him, dragging her hand across the butt of his jeans as she did so, and opened the refrigerator door. She bent slightly from the waist, and he could see just enough to make him wish his jeans weren't suddenly so confining.

Just what do you think you're doing, woman? The growl in his voice was not anger but hunger.

Getting us some drinks, she answered innocently as she looked over her shoulder. She stood and turned holding two beers and swung the appliance door shut. This should go down well with what you're cooking up, don't you think? Her voice was sweetness but her body screamed sin.

He pulled two bowls from the cabinet and plunked them down on the counter. You better not get chili on my shirt. He forced his hands to serve dinner rather than rip the shirt off her.

She popped the tops off the beers and handed one to him as she took a bowl. You gonna punish me if I do?Eat fast, he whispered, stepping close. When she tilted her head questioningly, he leaned in and nipped her neck. You're dessert.

She smirked. Not if I have you first, she whispered in reply as she slid past him. He stared after her for a moment and she glanced back. 

Hell, yes!' he thought. This was one night he never wanted to forget.


	30. Chapter 30

Kate squirmed in the passenger seat. Tony glanced at her and laughed softly at the grimace on her face. What's the matter, Honey?I don't know how Abby puts up with such tight fitting jeans! She grabbed the fabric encasing her legs and tried unsuccessfully to tug the offending garment into a more comfortable shape.

Relax, Kate. We look the part, that's all that matters. As he sat at the traffic light, he ran his eyes over the low-cut red top she'd found among some clothes she'd stashed for undercover work. It paired nicely with the way Abby's black jeans molded to her body, riding low on her hips.

She stopped fussing with her clothes and caught his look. 

His reply was to lift an eyebrow with a small smile and turn his attention back to reaching their destination. She took the opportunity to examine him one more time. The leather pants he'd pulled out of his filing cabinet, For undercover work, Kate! suited his long legs in ways that little girls shouldn't be exposed to. The casual drape of his dress shirt hid the gun at the small of his back, and the spiky, tousled look he'd achieved by running his hands through his hair removed the look of from him rather well. 

She turned her attention back to the road and indicated an alleyway. Park over here. It's close enough.

They exited the car and, with ease, slipped into their roles as a slightly tipsy couple out for a good time. Kate subtly steered him as they wobbled along the sidewalk, and as they neared the meeting place she gave a barely perceptible nod.

Katie, Katie, Katie, he began in a singsong voice, loud enough to carry between the buildings. Hey, Katie, c'mere. I got somethin' I wanna show ya.

She feigned reluctance as he gently tugged on her hand, giving both of the agents time to scan the narrow passageway. Tony spotted the small figures first, huddled near an overflowing Dumpster. He tipped his head and Kate slipped forward calling softly to the girls.

Kitty? Candy? It's Kate. This is my partner, Tony. She watched both girls' eyes flick warily to the man who stood beside her. Our car's about a half a block away, okay?

Candy looked to Kitty and they nodded, their fear tangible. Slowly the quartet moved back toward the street. Kate caught the flash of light on steel first. 

Tony had his weapon in his hand as the word left her lips, but the shooter had clearly been lying in wait for them. From the corner of his eye, Tony saw Kate moving to shield the girls even as he lined up to fire. Within seconds it was over; two shots, a child's scream, and a man's grunt were all that was heard.

Tony, help me! Kate's speed had saved Candy's life, but perhaps only temporarily. She held pressure on the wound in the girl's side, desperately trying to stem the flow of red.

Tony ran back to where Kate sat on the pavement, Candy's limp body in her lap, Kitty's shaking one next to her. Bastard got away. I hit him though, he left a pretty good blood trail. I'll be right back with the car, just hang on.Miz Fed? Kate? The hesitant words drew the woman's attention from the bullet wound to the frightened child at her side.

Yeah, sweetie. What do you need? She smiled gently as she spoke.

Candy gonna be okay? Cause, like, she's the one with the whole story you want. Screeching tires cut off the conversation, and a moment later Tony was back, helping Kate and her precious burden to her feet. They eased Candy into the car, Kate sitting with her in back while Kitty took the front seat with Tony.

As soon as he cleared the narrow residential streets, he hit the gas at the same time Kate cried, Go, Tony, go! They made it to Memorial in record time and Tony was out of the driver's seat hollering for a gurney as a police car pulled up behind them.

Hey, buddy! You got any idea how fast you were driving? The chubby cop swaggered up to him, ticket book in hand.

ER personnel rushed through the doors. All attention was focused on getting Candy inside and the doctors' briefed on her injury, causing the traffic officer to get lost in the commotion.

The disgruntled cop approached Tony from behind, noticing the telltale outline of a concealed weapon as the tall man leaned over to help lay the injured child on the gurney. Freeze, mister! Hands where I can see Heads snapped in the direction of the voice and Tony rolled his eyes.

Go! Kate, stay with her, I'll deal with Officer Friendly. He turned to the man, who had drawn his weapon, making sure to keep his hands away from his sides, palms out. Problem, Officer? he said easily.

Turn around and put your hands on your head. When Tony refused to comply immediately, the cop took a step forward. Do it! Now!

He turned around slowly. I'm NCIS and if you'll let me get my ID for you... he found himself shoved roughly to his knees, the comforting feel of his Sig stripped from him.

Didn't I hear you say that little girl had a gunshot wound? The cop glared, his weapon trained on Tony as he slowly circled around to face him.

Yes, Officer...Patterson, Tony replied, reading the man's name tag. But I'm not the one who shot her. I'm the one that drove her here. I'm NCIS and she's a witness. If you'll let me get my ID... he growled, trying to suppress the anger that was growing by the minute.

Doesn't look like you're packing anything in them pants cept this gun. Patterson smirked at Tony, pleased to have the taller man on his knees.

It's in the glove box. And don't make me call my boss tonight. He hates having to deal with idiots. Especially on his night off. He saw Kate walk out of the glass doors and toward them.

Problems, Tony? The look she gave him was not the teasing one he'd expected. She was all business as she walked past him to the car.

Nothing I can't handle. He gave her one of his trademark smiles.

Who do you think you are, missy? And just what are you doing? Kate had the glove box open before Patterson could stop her. Pulling out both ID wallets, she dropped them open to their photo ID's. Special Agent Kate Todd, NCIS. My partner...

Tony, seeing the officer's attention and weapon were no longer trained on him, stood and moved slowly to Kate's side. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, His voice was as soft and steely as hers was angry. If you don't mind, we'd like to get back to the girl now.

Patterson made a dismissive gesture in Kate's direction. Tony held out his hand for the return of his gun, but Patterson shook his head. There's still the matter of your speeding. Fraid I'm gonna have to give you a ticket.


	31. Chapter 31

That was easy. Abby looked up from her keyboard. McGee nodded.

Too easy. Censored version?Probably. Let's see what it says, though. We may get lucky. She slipped past McGee and retrieved a few sheets from the printer. She began to read, McGee leaning over her shoulder.

Wow, according to this, Leah was responsible for the death of the hostages and it was the FBI team who brought down Trainor. McGee looked at Abby. How well do we know this woman, anyway, Abbs?

What's that supposed to mean? She turned around and faced the agent.

I just think we should look at the situation objectively. We don't know anything about Leah. She gives us one story, with nothing to back it up. Everything we find, says she could be guilty. He stopped abruptly at her glare.

What about Gibbs? He believes her. And there's the evidence at her house, McGee. You found the cameras! Abby shook her head and walked back to her computer.

Everything in her house she could have done herself. We don't know that she didn't. We don't have any witnesses. He pointed to the papers she still held. Abbs, I think we should be looking into more than just this one case. I think we should be looking into her.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Gibbs finds out, he's gonna kill us.


	32. Chapter 32

The harsh fluorescent light washed out the woman and the girl sitting in the hospital hallway. Tony stuffed the scrap of yellow paper in his shirt pocket and approached the two. 

Crouching down in front of them, he spoke quietly. Hey, Kate, I don't think we were properly introduced before.

The brunette glanced at Tony before turning her attention back to the silent child at her side. Kitty, I'd like you to meet my partner and friend, Tony DiNozzo. Tony, this is my new friend Kitty. Last time we met she gave me some fashion advice.

Tony had extended his hand politely and was pleased when the girl slowly responded during Kate's introduction. At the mention of Kate's clothes, the two examined her outfit.

Yeah, she don't look so uptight in those jeans. Kitty's voice lacked most of the spunk from her first meeting with Kate, but the woman was pleased to hear her speak at all. She'd been silent since leaving the alley. Ya know, Miz Fed, you dress like that all the time, you might just snag you a man as hot as your partner here.

Amusement sparkled in the eyes of the two agents and Tony stood. Well, Kitty, I don't think Kate stands a chance next to a girl as pretty as you. Now, what do you say we go get a soda? He held out a hand to her and after a moment she took it. Tony gave Kate a wink over the girl's head and she mouthed Thank you, in return, leaning back as she continued to wait for some news on Candy's condition.

By the time Tony and Kitty returned they were fast friends and Kate had an update on Candy.

She's going to be okay. Kate spoke to the girl as the pair approached. She allowed her gaze to take in Tony as well as she continued. She's still in surgery, but they've removed the bullet. No damage to any organs, although she's lost a lot of blood and the doctor said she's probably going to be out of it for most of the night.Did we get the bullet? Tony took a sip from his drink.

Kate held up an evidence bag. The doctor doesn't want us to try and talk to her before morning, however. I tried explaining the situation, but this guy's about as flexible as Gibbs.I'll arrange for security. He headed for the door, drawing the cell phone out of a snug pants' pocket as he walked.

Can I see her? Kitty's voice drew Kate's attention back.

Not tonight, sweetie. We'll come back in the morning. She's in good hands for now. Kate slipped her arm around the slender girl's shoulders and hugged her reassuringly.


	33. Chapter 33

Gibbs walked back to his desk, deliberately ignoring the redhead lying on the floor near hers. His first stop that morning had been to see the coroner. Ducky had had no luck tracking down the cantharidin used to poison their victims as yet. According to the M.E., the drug was no longer available in the US, but easily obtainable in Canada and via the Internet. 

The doctor's wealth of knowledge had come in handy. In the hands of a professional it is an extremely effective preparation. It leaves no scars behind after removing the wart or molluscum, which is why some doctors here will continue to use cantharidin preps, despite the ban. I'm trying to sort out whether our murderer corrupted a local doctor or simply imported the drug himself.

Next, Abby decided to play the good news, bad news game with him. Good news was that she finally had an ID on the body in Curtis' morgue. Bad news was that he was a civilian military contractor. Leaving the man with Curtis was irritating and Abby's uncharacteristic edginess when he stopped by her lab was troubling. Unfortunately he'd been unable to solve either problem there, although he'd tried. 

Frustrated with his day so far, he sat down, sorting through the information he had, trying to find a new point of attack. When the rest of the team began to arrive, he barely flicked his eyes in their direction.

Morning, Boss! Tony's cheerful call went largely unnoticed, earning the tall agent a smug look from McGee who had just dropped his backpack on his desk.

McGee's more sedate repetition of the greeting received no reply either. It wasn't until Kate walked up, Kitty in tow, that Gibbs made any effort to acknowledge the group.

Kate? Care to explain? He fixed his gaze on the girl. He saw what appeared to be a pretty young girl, somewhere in her early teens. With curly chestnut hair, dark eyes and slightly olive-toned skin, she showed promise of being a great beauty later in life. Her attitude was an odd cross between nervous and streetwise and Gibbs waited with thinly veiled impatience for his agent to fill him in on the reason for her presence.

Gibbs, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs. Sometimes he's... grumpy. Just ignore it, it's nothing personal. Kate glared at Gibbs until he extended a hand to shake the one Kitty held out. Kitty and her friend, Candy, have some important information for us on the murders.Well, let's have it. He sat back and waited. He watched as the girl first glanced at Kate then turned her eyes back to him. Suddenly he felt a very worldly gaze descend on him from the childlike eyes; he met the assessment steadily and was somehow inexplicably pleased when she gave a tiny nod of acceptance.

Candy come to me yesterday, she began, speaking only to him. She was talking about some house on the street where they had some funny candy, you know, the kind you eat. Anyways, she said she tried to snitch a piece when she finished there, and some chick got, like, totally freaked on her. She paused, eyeing him.

What made you suspicious about this? Gibbs had no idea where this was going, but Kate seemed to think there was something here and he had nothing else to work with.

It was the way she was actin'. All edgy an' stuff. So I asked her what else went on. She said nothin' happened, but she thought she heard something. Then she started whisperin' real fast, goin' on about Miz Fed, there, Kitty tipped her head toward Kate, who had gone back to her desk, sayin' we had to get out, like, right then.Okay, so what did she hear? Gibbs looked from the girl to the woman who had brought her.

Kate was on the phone, obviously irritated. Tony spoke up from across the aisle. We don't know, yet. Someone was waiting for them, Boss, took a shot at us. Candy's in the hospital, under guard by our people and a doctor with more attitude than a Doberman.'Bout damn time! Kate slammed the phone receiver down. Let's go, she said to Tony. The doctor said he's just seen Candy and he thinks she's strong enough for a ten-minute visit.

Gibbs stood at the same time as Tony. When Kate glanced at him, Gibbs simply stared her down. Kate shrugged her acquiescence; the three agents and Kitty made their way toward the elevator. McGee looked up from his desk and quickly ended his phone call.

Oh, uh, Boss? He caught up to the rest of the team, shooting a fast glance at Kate before turning to Gibbs. Abby has some information for us.Well, what is it, McGee? Gibbs had fixed his gaze on the man as the group arranged themselves in the elevator.

She said she'd rather go over it with someone, he responded hesitantly. Again he flicked a glance toward Kate.

The brunette spoke up. Gibbs, what if I go see what has Abby so worried? You and Tony could take Kitty with you to the hospital. She turned to the girl. Would that be okay with you?Yeah, Tony's cool. We're buds. But _he_ needs to be a whole lot less grouchy, she added, jerking a thumb at Gibbs. Kitty eyed the ex-Marine warily. You talk to Candy like you talk to everybody else and you gonna be in trouble, Mister. Candy's a sweet girl, scared a people like you. You don't be nice, she ain't gonna say shit. With that, she pushed past the agents and exited through the just opening doors.

Gibbs nodded at Kate then quickly followed Kitty out of the open elevator doors. Tony, catching up with him, opened his mouth to comment and the older man quietly said, I wouldn't, DiNozzo.


	34. Chapter 34

Leah lay on the floor, eyes closed. Anyone passing would have sworn the woman was asleep. In fact, she was extremely frustrated, close to piecing something together, missing the one key bit of data that would make this whole stinking puzzle start to make sense.

This morning she slipped out for her morning run, leaving a loose-limbed Jeth in bed. Before she'd put more than a block between her and his house, he was beside her, his gait competing with hers. Her concentration destroyed, she found herself forcing her stride to fit his, trying to get ahead, ignoring the vaguely arrogant look on his face. 

Frustrated at having her daily ritual disrupted, she put on a burst of speed and settled back into her rhythm, trying to find the sanctuary in her mind that used the steady beat to help her sort through her case load. This time when the smug-sounding footfalls -- only he could do that -- echoed beside her, she did not hear them. She kept the rise and fall of her feet separate, even, apace with him, yet apart from him. 

As she stood in his shower, after she'd firmly shut the door in his eager face as he'd tried to join her, she felt something click. It was elusive, she didn't quite have it, but it was there. She'd stayed silent the rest of the morning, willing her discovery to the surface and slowly infuriating him, if his body language was an accurate indicator. 

Which brought her to the floor in her office. Hours of passive introspection had brought her to a breaking point, however. She felt as if she had allowed every detail of the two cold cases to slide over her and climb back through her brain until they no longer made sense. If they ever did.

Blowing out a sigh of disgust, she swung her legs down from the edge of her desk and stood. She let her hands go for whatever file they found first, allowing her subconscious to guide her. Hooking her foot around the base of the chair she dragged it close and perched on the edge while she scanned the file. 

Henry Meyerson: landscaper, family man. Nothing special about the guy. Autopsy report swiped from the box of evidence; what she could remember of it was consistent with what they'd heard of recent deceased. She turned the pages over, wondering what the thief had removed from the file. As she skimmed the data, her brain kept asking, What's missing? What's not here that should be?' Then it struck her. There was no history on Meyerson more than a dozen years prior to his death. Slowly, she double-checked. Nothing. No business records, no personal records, nothing. 

She reached for the file on Art Lowry. Flipping through the man's history, she found that it, too, stopped roughly a dozen years prior to his death. Absolutely nothing before that. Coincidence? Somehow she doubted it. Standing, she shoved the chair out of the way and began to pace. Footfalls, like her run. Two sets of footfalls, together yet apart. Two cases, together yet apart. What was it that Abby said yesterday? Something about not being connected but what they were connected to? Something they were connected to twelve years ago. No, the cold cases were three years old, it would be fifteen years ago. Fifteen years... shit. She snatched up the files and headed for the lab.


	35. Chapter 35

Kate followed McGee through the glass door into the lab and was surprised by the unusual silence. Okay, Abby. I'm here, what's up?

Abby looked uncertainly at McGee before showing her friend the official version of the file from Leah's and Gibbs' last case. As Kate looked it over, McGee explained his suspicions.

We thought maybe we should look into her background too, not just this case. You know, it's not like any of us know her.Gibbs knows her, McGee. Do you know what he's going to do if he finds out you've been investigating her? Kate held out the sheet. Besides, Tony and I worked with her a little bit on another case, as well. She may not be the most forthcoming person I know, but she hasn't lied to me. 

Does Gibbs know she's been asked to leave six different police departments in ten years? All under suspicious circumstances? McGee countered, proffering his next piece of data.

Kate took it hesitantly and looked it over. Have you talked to her about this?

Abby hesitated a moment before responding, No, we wanted to talk to either you or Tony, first. Has she said anything to you about any of this? 

Kate shook her head. She wouldn't, though. We weren't that close. What's bothering you? she asked in response to Abby's obvious discomfort.

This just doesn't feel right. Abby looked at McGee for a moment. Gibbs is gonna be pissed if he finds out. Besides, I kinda like her so far. I want to hear her side of the story.Is this all you have? Kate looked between the two.

I did manage to unearth the names of some of the FBI team members. No clue as to their current whereabouts, but here... Abby turned and pulled another page for Kate.

I'll get on this; you two, sit on that, she said as she handed the damaging information on Leah back to McGee. Give me a chance to talk to Gibbs before you say anything. Kate turned to go just as the doors to the lab slid open to admit the redhead in question.

Hey, Abby? Leah stopped at the sight of the three agents. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?No, not at all, Leah. Kate kept her denial from being over bright. Something we can help you with?I was just working on the cold cases again. Something you said yesterday, Abby, got me to thinking. Turns out both the cold case victims have no history in the files more than fifteen years back. Leah leaned against the lab table and waited.

Why would you even go back that far for history on a murder victim? McGee eyed the woman carefully.

What's the connection, Leah? Kate returned the detective's level gaze.

I don't know, Kate. Not yet. But I don't like the coincidence. Leah glanced at the lab tech and smiled briefly. I came to see if Abby could work some of her electronic black magic on a couple of names and come up with at least a thread or two. She shifted her gaze to the man who was regarding her with thinly veiled suspicion.

As for your question, Agent McGee, you go back as far as you have to in order to find a motive for murder. She studied him for a moment, then said, But that isn't what you really want to know, is it? She walked over to the man and stared him down.

McGee held her gaze and said nothing. Leah gave a faint smile and assumed a position of parade rest in front of the agent. she said in a friendly tone, if you have something on your mind, just ask. I have nothing to hide.Sure. What do you want to know? She tilted her head curiously.

You have an interesting work history. He kept his voice even.

I do, she agreed, her voice neutral. Did you have a question about it?I was curious why you moved about so much.Does that bother you? She smiled faintly.

McGee recognized the fencing match for what it was and swallowed. Taking a breath, he confronted her with what he knew. Six police departments in ten years, dismissed under suspicious circs each time. Hired at Arlington by pulling strings. You, apparently, were the reason those hostages died in that case you told us about, too. Had to leave DC because of it. I'm surprised you came back at all. McGee waited for her response.

There was complete silence in the lab. After a moment, Leah turned to Abby and handed her the files she carried. Would you see if you can find out something on these two from before fifteen years ago? Anything will do, I can take it from there. Thanks. She turned and nodded to the female agent. and continued out of the lab, ignoring McGee.

Kate glared at McGee. Thanks. Didn't I ask you _not_ to say anything?She didn't defend herself. McGee countered.

Abby cut in before Kate could respond. Kate! Let me see that list. A beringed hand reached out impatiently for the page, forgotten, in the other woman's grasp.

What is it, Abby? Kate walked around next to the goth girl.

One of these guys was on the FBI team. The two women looked at each other. 

What about the other one? Kate asked.

Abby shook her head. But that list isn't complete, either.Petty Officer Willard isn't on here, but there's a Jackson Willard, Kate noted.

McGee joined in. So somebody's killing off the FBI team? Why? And why a three-year break?Who knows. Do we know which one was the team leader? Kate looked at Abby.

No clue. Could let Leah and Gibbs in on this, they might be able to help. Abby handed Leah's files and the list to Kate.

Yeah. Or Leah could be out for revenge and using Gibbs to get it, McGee reminded the women.


	36. Chapter 36

Tony, Gibbs and Kitty entered the hospital and received directions to Candy's room. Per the directions Tony had specified, no one was allowed in to see the child unless accompanied by himself or Kate. The guard on duty, having verified Tony's ID, nodded for the trio to enter.

At first glance, Tony thought they must have the wrong room. Last night as he'd lifted Candy onto the gurney, the girl had seemed larger somehow than the pale, blonde child surrounded by hospital linens they now approached. As they neared the bed, Kitty placed her hand on Gibbs' arm and whispered, 

Curious, Gibbs stayed back a few feet as Tony and Kitty moved next to the girl.

Heya, Candy-girl! Kitty watched as her friend's eyes flickered open. You remember Miz Fed's friend from last night?Don' much remember las' night. Candy's eyes roamed the man next to the bed. He's a cutie. What you doin with a fine man like him?Shut up, girl! He and Kate done saved our butts last night. Kitty turned serious. Look, Tony, he's good people, honest. And I got Kate's boss, too. They need to know what you heard at the house yesterday, honey.

Even from his position several feet away, Gibbs could see fear fill the girl in the bed. Slowly he approached until he stood behind Kitty and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Candy? My name's Gibbs. His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to the girl. We've made sure you're safe while you're in the hospital. When the doctor says you can leave, you can go anywhere you want and I'll make sure you stay safe. Okay? I won't let anyone hurt you. He felt Kitty stiffen next to him, possibly from surprise, but at the moment, he was entirely focused on the child in the bed.

You mean I don't have to go back to livin' on the streets? I don't have to... do what I been doin'? No one commented on the tear that slid down her cheek but the look that Tony and Gibbs shared said volumes.

The only thing you have to do is get better. Okay? Gibbs moved forward to sit on the edge of her bed and took her hand gently in his. He kept his gaze steady on her, not flinching away from the second set of young eyes that had seen too much of the world and knew more of lying and abuse than most adults.

Slowly the girl nodded. I'll tell you what I heard, but I don't know how much it helps. I was at the house; it's one of a few where we work, she said, eyes flicking toward Kitty. They sort of look out for us there, make sure they don't treat us too rough, that sort of thing. Well, I heard one of the girls talking to some guy. He looked real familiar, one of those guys who's, like, always around. She paused for a moment and Gibbs nodded, encouragingly.

I was coming down the stairs, so, like, they didn't see me. They were saying something about some cop, and how there was, like, nothing in the news. The guy was all bent outta shape and the chick was sayin' it wasn't her fault, they did everything just the way he said, same as every other time. Then there was some stuff I couldn't hear good. She looked between Tony and Gibbs. I remembered Miz Fed comin' by and so I tried to listen in, thinking, maybe they knew somethin' about Davey, too. So I got near the kitchen, but they saw me. So I made up some story bout bein' hungry and I went to grab a piece of candy outta this dish sittin under the counter where I was. Well, the chick goes like totally whacked on me, smackin' my hand and everything. The guy just looks at her and grabs her wrist. Says to chill baby, it's all good. and gives her this weird nod. So I get out of there real quick. What they don't know was I snagged a piece of that candy. The girl let a smile cross her face now that the danger was long past.

Tony's wide grin split his face. Candy, you were wonderful! Both of you, he amended as he hugged the girl at his side. It was very brave of you to do what you did. Do you still have the piece of the candy that you smuggled out?

The girl shrugged. I dunno. It was in the pocket of my skirt. She looked at her visitors, unsure of what had happened after Kate had arrived in the alley last night.

Gibbs gave her hand a squeeze. Your clothes should be here. Tony, check the closet for her things. After issuing the order he turned back to the girl. Candy, you were very brave to do what you did. Before he could continue, she interrupted him.

That's not all of it. Just as I was leaving, I heard these two guys next to the house. They was talking about the cop, too. One of them said it was stupid not to leave him where they left Popeye and the other laughed and said that he was a better present for some red-hot chickie. 

Gibbs shot Tony a look as the younger man finished going through the girl's clothes. Tony walked back over to the bed holding a slightly squashed piece of cellophane-wrapped white nougat.

Candy, is this what you took from the house? Tony spoke softly to the girl.

She nodded and received a nod from him in return as he accepted an evidence bag from Gibbs. Okay. I'm going to take this and we're going to check it out. You did great, honey. Gibbs began, but was interrupted by the abrasive tone of a doctor. He could see the child shrink into the bed with the man's approach.

What the hell do you think you're doing! I gave permission for one visitor for ten minutes. This patient needs rest, not badgering from the likes of you people! White-coated, the doctor still seemed to present all the appearance and attitude of a snarling guard dog.

Gibbs had to admire the protectiveness of the physician for the girl, but anyone could see she needed some gentleness. Doctor, may I speak with you? He motioned the man away from the cowering child and lowered his voice.

Don't you think you could be a little kinder around her? She's been through a lot. Gibbs stared the younger man down.

Are you telling me how to treat my patients, Mr... the doctor spluttered as Gibbs cut him off.

No, I'm telling you to stop yelling in front of a frightened child. And it's Special Agent Gibbs, Doctor. Titles made clear, he turned on his heel and went back to his position on the side of the bed intending to pick up where he left off.

Candy, do you remember anything else? Gibbs heard Tony ask as he saw the younger man pick up the girl's hand and rub it soothingly.

No. I just remember thinking I had to walk away and act natural. That's one of the first things they tell you. No matter what you hear, you don't hear nothin'. And the only thing you say is what they tell you they wanna hear. Candy glanced between the men then looked at her friend Kitty. But I could kinda feel em lookin' at me funny, ya know? That weird feeling you get when you wonder if you just made a mistake by turning your back on a guy?

Kitty nodded in response. That's why you didn't make no sense when you tried to talk to me.I guess they didn't trust your selective hearing either. Tony added, glancing at the girls.

Yeah, well, if it weren't for you and Miz Fed, we wouldn't breathin' right now, so we owe you. Kitty reached for her friend's hand and as she gave it a squeeze Candy gave her a slight nod in return.

You been straight with us. Did you mean what you said about not having to go back? Kitty waited until she received a nod from both Gibbs and Tony. Okay, you keep her safe, she tipped her head at Candy, and I'll give you some more dirt. May not help with what you're doin', but it'll help somebody. And if you promise, she added in a small voice, not to make us go back home, either. I'll tell you our real names. That will make one of us a much more credible... witness.

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up in surprise and Tony's stunned gaze met his. The silver-haired man turned until he could look Kitty in the eye. I don't believe in any kind of abuse to women or children. I'll do my very best to protect the both of you.

The doctor, waiting impatiently, could stand quietly no longer. Are we quite finished? This child needs her rest. Now, there's a guard on the door, and I don't intend for anyone else to be in here today; you three have been more than enough distraction!

Tony escorted Kitty from the room while Gibbs faced the physician. Dr. Eames, he began, eyeing the man's ID, when will my friend be ready to be discharged?She's a minor! She's been uncooperative in helping us locate her parents or legal guardian. I just can't release her. Eames glared at Gibbs.

She's a witness in an ongoing investigation. I'll be back with the necessary papers to have her released into my custody. In the meantime, no one is to be given any information concerning her. Do I make myself clear? The blue gaze did not waver until the doctor nodded reluctantly. He turned to the girl. We'll be back to see you later, Candy. Take care. He smiled at her before he turned and caught up with Tony and Kitty on their way to the car.


	37. Chapter 37

The doors to Autopsy had barely opened wide enough to admit her as Leah slipped into the room. She spied Ducky in his greens, sanitizing one stainless steel table as she made her way toward the pristine one.

Hey, Ducks! What's up? She hoisted herself onto the metal surface, the old habit coming back naturally.

He eyed her speculatively. You do know I never liked it when you called me Ducks,' Leah dear. Why don't you try telling me what's really on your mind?Where's your assistant, Jimmy? Leah glanced around the open space, then back at the coroner.

I sent him to lunch a little early while it was quiet. Ducky moved around the now clean table attempting to catch the redhead's eyes. What's going on?

She gave a faint smile, still unwilling to meet her friend's gaze just yet. What isn't, Doctor, what isn't? Tell me, how well do you know Jeth's team? Especially that guy, McGee.

Ducky was taken aback by the question. They're what you'd expect from anyone working with Jethro. Talented, hardworking, intuitive, dedicated, loyal. Why? What's happened?Someone dug up my work history. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away before finally meeting Ducky's eyes. You never told him we kept in touch, did you?You asked me not to, although I never understood why. Why didn't you want him to know where you'd gone?We were better off with a clean break, personally and professionally. And I was right, his career is doing great and he moved on without me.He did not move on without you. He married two redheads with tempers just like yours. Tony and I even wondered if he'd fallen for Kate for a little while. You really do owe him the truth about why you left, Leah.Yeah, well that story's finally come out. At least what I did and the agency reasons behind it. She looked at her feet as she swung them slowly back and forth.

Did he tell you about the sniper as well? At her nod, he continued. It's about time you two put that behind you. But you didn't tell him the most important reason behind why you left, did you?Ducky, I swear... this is one promise you'd better never break. She shook her head and looked up at him once more. His team, or this McGee found the official version of my hirings and firings before I came back to Arlington. I haven't told Jeth about any of this and I just don't want to get into it. She held up a hand as he opened his mouth to protest. I'm not up to having an argument with him about all the undercover work I did. He's not going to be satisfied with half an explanation and when he hears the whole story, we both know he's gonna go ballistic. Never mind that it was years ago and I'm fine.

Ducky studied her. Well, it looks to me like you're going to have to explain it to someone. I doubt McGee or the rest of the team are just going to be as wiiling to sit on it as I have been, if they don't have the full story. Your past, my dear, looks pretty shady indeed.Come on, Duck, help me out. Can't you talk to them? Tell them I'm on the level. Her voice dropped, the tone confidential, almost pleading. Jeth and I just, well, found a little common ground, if you will. Please, just let me have this; it's more than I ever thought I'd have. She bit her lip and looked away, the light glinting off the faint sheen of tears in her eyes. I know it can't last, but please don't let them take it away from me yet.This time, Leah, I think you need to stop running and face up to who you are and what you want. The only thing hiding ever got you was very good at doing your job. He patted her shoulder as he walked past her stripping off the soiled greens on the way.

Damn you, Ducky! She turned around watching him distance himself from her.

The Doctor has spoken, my dear.


	38. Chapter 38

Kate sat at her desk running searches on the list of names in front of her. It seemed plausible that all of their victims were members of the FBI team from Gibbs' old case. What she was lacking was a motive. And an explanation for the three year gap.

She turned away from the screen while she waited for some results and sighed. Speaking of explanations, she could really use one for Leah's work history as well. Kate really liked what she knew of the redhead: unfortunately Leah made an art out of being evasive. To the best of her knowledge the woman had never lied to them, she'd just never volunteered anything she didn't absolutely have to. Kate wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but on the face of it, the evidence was very damning.

Just then Gibbs walked in with Kitty at his side. How's Candy doing? Kate asked as the man seated himself at his desk, Kitty taking a nearby chair.

She's doing quite well. She was a great help. Tony's taking a piece of candy she lifted down to the lab for Abby to analyze, and I need to get authorization so I can have her released into my custody as a material witness in a capital crime. Gibbs picked up the phone as he finished speaking and requested a meeting with the director. What have you found out?Looks like our victims may have been tied to the FBI team on the Trainor case. Kate handed over what little data she had put together since she and Abby had made the connection earlier.

He skimmed over the pages, nodded before returning it to her. Stay on this. Has Leah seen it? When Kate remained silent, he brought his eyes up to pin hers.

Uh, no. Gibbs, there's something else you should see. She reached over, pulled a few more sheets from her desk, and glanced down at them before holding them out hesitantly. Abby and McGee found this while running some other research. I'm sure there's an explanation... Her tentative words faded out as he took the papers from her.

Gibbs skimmed the sheets at first, then began read them carefully. He shook his head over the entry in her official record after the Trainor case. Whoever had written the report hadn't pulled any punches. Setting that aside, he read her work histories with interest. When he finished he carefully squared the stack of documents on his desk before turning back to Kate.

Did you ask Leah about this? He waved a negligent hand at the damaging information.

McGee did, but she didn't say anything. Just asked us to check on the two cold cases and left. That was when we found the connection to the FBI.Where is she now? Gibbs asked.

Right here. Both Kate and Gibbs looked up sharply and turned in the direction of the new voice. Sorry, didn't mean to startle anyone. Leah looked carefully between Kate and Gibbs, trying to gauge the mood.

Was there something you needed? Kate asked evenly.

No, I was just going to talk to Gibbs for a minute. It can wait. Leah took a step backward and wound up with her back pressed against Tony, who had entered the bullpen silently. she muttered, dodging his arms as they came up to steady her. A moment later she was in the elevator and gone.

What just happened? Tony asked Gibbs and Kate after watching Leah's hurried departure.

I'm not entirely sure myself. Kate, fill DiNozzo in on your morning. Gibbs glanced at his watch. I need to see the Director. Leah will have to wait.

Tony waited until Gibbs was out of earshot. Okay, Kate, what's going on? 

Wordlessly, she turned and picked up the pages from Gibbs' desk and handed them to Tony. While he read them she sat back down at her desk and shuffled through the other files.

I'm sure there's an explanation for this. There was no doubt in his voice as he placed the pages carefully back on his boss' desk and leaned against the edge. You didn't see her at Arlington. She moved with a certain confidence through all that hatred, as if she were somehow above it. And I've never seen anybody locate a bug that quickly. There's something she's not telling us.What, that she has plenty of experience as a dirty cop? Kate shot back, a little upset at the admiration she heard in her lover's voice.

He stood and moved to his desk, slightly hurt by the tone in her voice.

All this over that redhead? Damn! Kitty's voice surprised them, they'd forgotten her as she'd sat quietly.

Kate sighed. Kitty, it's complicated... she began but the girl cut her off.

Everything's complicated if you let it be. Just because someone ain't talkin' doesn't mean the reasons ain't there. Or that they ain't good ones. Suddenly she changed her posture from insolent teenager to pre-debutante. Rising, she walked over to Tony and extended her hand which he took automatically.

Mr. DiNozzo, I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance. The cultured tones in which she spoke said money, and lots of it. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. Catherine Bellagio. She gave a shy smile as he grinned at her.

Of the Philadelphia Bellagios, I presume? I do remember the scandal when their daughter disappeared. Tony held onto her hand as she tried to yank it back, reverting to her streetwise persona.

I don't blame you one bit, Kitty, he said soothingly. I was homicide, not missing persons, but from what I heard the whole family had a screw loose or two.Or two, the girl agreed. She turned to Kate. My point is...

Kate held up a hand, shaking her head. Back up... I'm still on Catherine Bellagio of Philadelphia'. How do you two know each other and when did this turn into the Twilight Zone?

Tony laughed. We just met last night, Kate. I worked Philly homicide when young Catherine was supposedly kidnapped from her very wealthy family. It was about six months before I left. I only remember the case because they had us on the lookout for the body, you know, just in case. He glanced up at the very much alive young woman and shrugged.

Kate nodded slowly. So you're a runaway?

Kitty's features hardened as she looked at the agent. I will never set foot in that sick man's house ever again. Gibbs promised me I wouldn't have to, and you can't make me go back. Like I was tryin' to say, just cause it looks like...

Kate interrupted. I understand that things aren't always what they seem. But we're trying to help. You _and_ Leah. So, why won't _she_ open up to us?There've been any number of people who could've helped me. Why didn't I open up to them? Kitty answered back. Sometimes you have to give trust to get it. Like you did with me and Candy, trusting us to help you. Maybe you need to trust Red on whatever has you so upset.

Tony nodded, but Kate still looked doubtful. She's so close to Gibbs. What if she hurts him?That guy? Kitty pointed to the empty desk. Suddenly she laughed. Trust me, he can handle her. She looked speculatively at Kate. Mm, now I get it. Well, that explains why she left the way she did. She shook her head. You guys got a candy machine somewhere?Candy machine's in the break room. Why'd she leave? The three turned to see Gibbs walk up.

Kitty smiled and looked up at the silver-haired man. He might play gruff in front of his coworkers but she'd seen the gentle side of him with her only friend. Red? How well do _you_ know her?Well enough to know she hates being called Gibbs sat down in his chair and avoided the child's eyes. What have you two been doing, besides gossiping? He glared at the adults.

Kate's been filling me in on what she's found out this morning, Boss.And have you made any progress since then? He waited while they glanced at each other before Kate spoke up.

No, the searches are still running. Abby's working on it, too, she added.

Then go see if she's made any progress. Tony, find out when Dr. Eames will release Candy. The paperwork's in process to get her released to us, we should have it by late afternoon. He turned back to the girl as Kate left the bullpen and Tony busied himself with hospital bureaucracy.

Why'd she leave, Kitty? Gibbs spoke softly to the girl.

I'm not sure. But I'd guess it's because she thinks you don't trust her. And she thinks Kate's more important to you than she is. Kitty didn't flinch from the steady blue gaze.

How'd you come to that conclusion? Gibbs was curious.

Reading people is a survival skill in my line of work. Kitty gave a mirthless smile. Now, about that candy machine?


	39. Chapter 39

Leah tossed the bills to the cab driver and got out, waiting until the vehicle had disappeared before walking to the door and letting herself in. Jeth's house looked different in the midday light, especially without him beside her. As she headed to the bedroom to pack, she glanced in at the kitchen and saw the dirty dishes from last night's chili. A guilty smile crossed her face as she remembered the reason neither of them had cleaned up after dinner.

In the bedroom she began gathering her clothes and folding them; placing them back in her overnight bag. She'd lived under twenty-four hour surveillance before, she could do it again now that she knew it was there. It was time to go home. Last night had been wonderful, she could almost let herself believe that he... she sighed. That emotion just didn't exist for them. He'd told her that once, very clearly.

_You know, Jeth, you're actually a pretty decent guy.Don't let that get around. It'll ruin my reputation!Oh, and marriage didn't?Hey, she cheated on me. I must be a bastard, right?Come on, I thought we'd been over that one. That's not your fault. Besides, in my opinion any woman who'd cheat on you is an idiot.Careful, Hecht. That sounded dangerously close to emotion. And we know how the director frowns on emotion.It's pretty hard to spend as much time together as we do and not develop some emotion. One way or the other.What's that supposed to mean?Can you honestly say you feel nothing for me?You're a very close friend, Leah.Then would you care to explain that kiss?That was a mistake. A big mistake. There can never ever be anything between us.Hey, it's not like I asked for it!Didn't you? Do you think I'm blind? I saw that look in your eyes; I should have resisted, but I didn't. Now look at us! We're supposed to be on a stakeout and we're fighting over a damned kiss. I don't love you, Leah. I don't and I never will._

She sank onto the bed, the tears flowing as the memory played itself out in all its harsh reality. Yes, it was definitely time to leave.

She finished her packing and carried her bag to the front door. As she picked up the phone to call another cab, she glanced in the kitchen one more time. She couldn't leave the mess, she wanted to erase all traces of last night, if not from her mind, then from his. She sighed, hung up the phone and began to clean up the dishes.


	40. Chapter 40

Frustrated, Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. He'd checked everywhere in the building he could think of and tried her on her cell phone with no luck. Finally he approached the main desk in the lobby.

Did a redhead leave here sometime in the last hour or so? 

The agent at the desk looked up. Only redhead I saw was Detective Hecht. She took off in a cab about forty five minutes ago, Sir.

Nodding, Gibbs gritted his teeth. Thank you. He stormed out the doors, making a mental list of places to check.

As he drove, his thoughts drifted back to the last real conversation they had fifteen years ago.

_Leah, wait. I owe you an apology.For what?For what I said last night. I didn't mean it the way it came out.Gibbs, forget it. You said what was on your mind, that's all that matters.Gibbs? What happened to Jeth?Maybe we need some distance. After all, we both seemed to have misunderstood each other the other night.I didn't misunderstand. You wanted that kiss.Jeth -- Gibbs! Just let it go.How I hate those words from you. Talk to me.There's nothing to talk about. We kissed. Lots of people do. So let's just put it behind us, okay? You made it perfectly clear there was nothing more between us and I'm fine with that.You don't look fine.Do me a favor, stop talking to me in that tone of voice, okay?What tone?The one that says you care. Because you don't. Now let's go. We've got four hours before we have to be at that filtration plant, if our FBI contact can be trusted. I'd like to get a little sleep.You could stay with me.Sleeping with you is the last place I'd want to be._

He pulled into his driveway as the memory faded. She'd been so angry. How could he explain that he was already so hopelessly in love with his partner, something the director explicitly forbade, that all he could do was deny it. He'd broken an agency rule and one he'd set for himself; never to get involved with a coworker. He was in over his head with her. And like an idiot, instead happily drowning in it, he'd clubbed himself senseless climbing out of the pool.

Entering noiselessly, he spied her suitcase sitting by the doorway, indicating her intention to run. Again. Well,' he thought, go with your strengths.' He walked toward the sound of running water, and paused at the entrance to the kitchen. The room had been returned to its usual spotless condition, the only thing out of place was the angry female scrubbing furiously at the kitchen sink. 

Goddamned chili! Need a fucking chisel to get this wretched shit off! She muttered the invectives at the uncooperative pot as she renewed her attack. Remind me to get this recipe next time I gotta patch my sidewalk. Stuff sticks better than concrete.

Gibbs smothered a smile as he slipped up behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her stiffen instantly.

Gibbs, go away and let me finish this. There was nothing warm or welcoming in her voice.

Let it soak. Why did you leave the office? He rested his chin on her shoulder.

I needed some space to think. Her posture remained rigid as a soapy hand flung the scrubber in the pot. It's been soaking. Can I please finish?What did you need to think about? His voice dropped, caressing her ear.

What I'm doing here. At NCIS, in your house... She could feel herself starting to relax against him and tried to fight the heat of his body.

In my bed, he finished for her. He pressed her tight against the counter and slid his hands down her arms and into the hot soapy water.

Jeth, don't, she protested, even as her head slowly fell back against him. How she hated him for making her want him.

He slowly nibbled her neck. Don't what? he whispered in between tastes of sweet flesh. He knew his methods were underhanded, but he wasn't willing to let her walk away from him again.

We can't go on like this. The words came out in little gasping breaths as wet hands tugged her shirt free and skimmed over her bared belly, teasing the tops of her jeans.

The low purr of contentment she gave made him grin and pull her tight against him and she sagged against him a little more. Why not? It's working so far.

His fingers walked along her skin and paused at the button on her jeans, teasing her navel before popping the fastener free. She whimpered as she felt desire grow. Don't you want more?

Pleased by her question, he slipped a hand between them and unfastened his own slacks, pressing himself tightly against her once more. More than what?

With a groan she reached up behind her and fastened her hands, wet and slick with soap, around his neck, twisting slightly, tilting her head to kiss what she could reach. As she did so she could feel her bottom slide along his arousal, the thin material of his boxers its only covering.

His hand was now inside her jeans, the zipper unknowingly undone, fingers dancing over her and toying with the lacy edges of her sexiest pair of panties. Desperate for more, she wriggled against the skillful digits as they flickered over sensitive skin as he pressed his hips against her bottom. She pulled his head down and sucked the breath from him as she fed him begging cries.

After long minutes, he broke the kiss, uttering a harsh, that was echoed by her whimpered, She ground her hips into him, feeling his length nestled between her cheeks. As she dropped her hands from his neck his arm encircled her below her breasts, keeping her upright and teasing her with feathery touches. Her ache for him made her desperate, her hands sliding along the sides of her jeans as she tried to slither out of them. She received a bite on the neck and commanding, for her efforts.

It's my turn to be in charge, he whispered, licking where he'd just bitten. When she nodded, he slowly drew his hand out of her pants and dipped it in the sink. She was quivering, waiting for him to return his hand and he loved the feel of her like that. He drew his hand, warm and soapy from the water and plunged it back into her jeans, wetting what her body had yet to soak, loving her pure female desire.

she hissed, thoroughly aroused by the warm, wet feel of his hand. The distant echo of a warning floated across the sane part of her brain. She told it to shut up. The need to feel alive beneath him, to be part of him was critical. She would have great sex with this man one last time. Then she'd face reality.

What, Leah? He slowly slid her jeans down, leaving only her wet panties on her.

I want... she licked her lips and swallowed, her hips rocking against his.

Tell me. Velvet in her ear, velvet skimming intimate skin as fingers snaked inside sexy undies.

she whimpered, writhing as he teased her masterfully, keeping her on the edge of need.

You want me to what? The grin in his voice was apparent, and her answering groan held frustration. Tell me what you want, Leah, and be honest.

She shook her head, knowing honesty was the one thing she couldn't afford. She'd pretended last night was the lovemaking she'd always wanted, but the truth was, she'd held her emotions back. And so, she suspected, had he. Honesty? She wanted, needed, him physically, but she craved more than that. She tried to pull away but he spun her around pulling her hips tightly to his and looking deep into her eyes.

Okay, I'll say it for both of us. Make love with me. Not just sex, Leah, make love with me, please.

She stared in shock at him, his blue eyes dark and full of desire. You once said you didn't love me, she whispered. How can you make love to a woman for whom you'll never feel the emotion?You once said you'd never sleep with me, he reminded her, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Yeah, well, you learn never to pass up a good lay when you can get it. Hurt by his failure to say what she told herself she didn't need to hear, she tried to turn away, but he held her tight.

Is that all this is to you? Honestly? At her cold silence, he stepped away from her, angry.

Hey, it's all it was to you. She pulled up her jeans and stepped around him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her hard against him, lips crashing down on hers fierce and possessive.

She was taken aback by the kiss. No man had ever kissed her like that, with so much desire and passion. She willingly fed him her longing and he slowly gentled the kiss into something sharing and intimately playful. His hands slipped inside the tops of her pants again as did hers, their bodies sliding along each other.

Make love with me, Leah. The whispered entreaty sent a frisson of need down her spine.

Do you really feel that little for me? Her answer was so quiet he had to strain to hear it. He led her slowly to his bed where he picked her up and placed her on it like a precious gift. He untied her worn Reeboks and tossed them over his shoulder with a grin, earning one from her as well. Then he slowly peeled off her sweat socks, lavishing her bare toes with tickles and kisses. The jeans were quickly stripped off, leaving her in her damp panties, which he eyed with great appreciation.

He moved around her and sat her up, carefully removing the red jersey knit shirt she wore, pleased to find a sexy bra that matched the panties underneath the shirt. He then proceeded to nibble, kiss, tickle and taste everything from her collarbone to her hips, loving the feel of her giggles under his lips and fingers.

When he went to unfasten her bra, however, she stopped him, reaching up instead to unbutton his shirt. Hesitantly at first, then with more confidence she worked the fasteners, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and pushing him over backward at the same time.

Leah slowly crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. She skimmed her fingers under the hem of his undershirt and up his sides, uncertain of herself. She tugged the soft white piece of cotton off him and slid her hands along his strong chest.

His fingers toyed with the raspberry-colored lace that made up the skimpy bra, while hers played over the surface she had uncovered. As her palms rode over his nipples he sucked in a breath and breathed,God, woman! Reaching for the hooks on the garment he popped them free and flung it aside, rolling her under him impatiently.

Involuntarily her hips arched up, straining to reach what his slacks still hid. She clutched at the fabric, tugging, whimpering as it slid between them.

He groaned as he felt himself slip free of the confining material and he rolled them over once more, stripping her panties from her and removing his clothing the rest of the way. As she wriggled backward, trying to seat herself on him, he grasped her bottom and flipped her back under him.

Eager, aren't we? he whispered. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck and grinned as she bucked her hips under him.

Jeth, c'mon, she gasped, digging her fingers into his hips. She spread her legs wide, aching for the thick length of him.

Tell me, Leah. He bit the hollow of her throat and lowered his hips teasingly. Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.I can't. She pulled at him, but he held back.

Trust me. He angled his head and took the top of her breast in his mouth, adding to the torture.

Ah, Jeth! Please! I'm... God! She cried out in desperation, then gave in. The words she denied for years were torn from her throat in a harsh whisper. You arrogant, insufferable bastard, I love you.And I love you, you smart-assed little brat, he answered in a gentle voice that caressed her ear erotically. He swept an arm under her backside and pulled her to him hard as he filled her in one smooth, powerful motion. He reveled in their fit, the feel of their bodies as they moved together. Her beautiful aqua eyes drew him into her heart as he willingly lost himself in her and the little panting gasps she made as he stroked in her tight sheath.

She was clasped tightly beneath him feeling gloriously whole and female, those blue eyes completely hers, her body utterly possessed by him. She felt her legs wrap around his waist without conscious thought and she writhed against him as she willed him to ride her harder.

The little mewling sounds of need she made drove him crazy. As she tightened her legs around him, he gripped her shoulders and begged her, Come with me, Leah.

She nodded and whispered, I... I have to... Her hand drifted near her stomach. He moaned and gave a jerky nod as he realized her intention and her hand dove between them rubbing fast and hard. The fingers of her other hand dug into his back as she whined in desperation.

Suddenly she curled into him convulsing and crying his name and he poured himself into her with a strength he didn't think possible, shuddering in rhythm with her tremors as he gasped out, 

They lay there for long minutes, wrapped around each other, so inextricably linked that neither knew where one ended and the other began. When his breathing was almost normal he gently rolled them on their sides, careful to remain as tightly entwined with her as possible. The he reached for the blanket and tossed it over their cooling bodies. Before he dozed off he whispered in her ear, I love you, brat, and was certain he heard a mumbled, Love you, too, jerk.


	41. Chapter 41

Kate paced the lab while Abby and McGee worked the computers. Should it really be this tough to track down one team of nine FBI agents?Ordinarily, I'd say no. But, this is the federal government, so, you know, you can't really be sure of anything. Abby rolled her chair along the desk as one of the machines chimed.

McGee slapped a key in triumph on his keyboard. He looked up as he continued, I think I found the last three FBI agents.

Kate walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. Good work, McGee. Who are they?I don't have their names, yet. Whoever they are, they're pretty well protected. I've started a program to decrypt the files, but it's going to take some time if we don't want to be caught. He glanced up at her and she nodded.

Well, I have good news. Abby held up her test results. I know where our dead guys got their Spanish Fly. That piece of candy that Tony brought in matched the composition in the blood samples of our victims.

Kate pulled out her cell phone. I'm going to update Gibbs on what we have and see if he thinks we can get a warrant for that house. While she waited for the man to answer, Tony entered the lab.

Say, have you guys seen Gibbs? He looked around as Abby and McGee shook their heads.

Kate closed up her cell. He's not answering his phone either. Do you know where he went?I thought he went to go find Leah. Look, he changed subjects, I'm going to head back over to the hospital to see Candy. The Director has the paperwork all squared away for us to have her released into our custody as soon as the doctor gives her a clean bill of health.I'd like to come with you since I didn't get to see her this morning. Kate turned back to Abby and McGee. I'll keep trying to reach Gibbs and fill him in, you let me know as soon as you get anything.You got it, Kate. Abby waved as the couple left the lab, turning back to her computer.

As soon as the lab doors swished shut behind them, Kate looked up at her partner. When was the last time you saw him? She didn't need to specify who, they both knew she meant their missing superior.

He left the bullpen just after he sent you to see Abby. He slid his eyes toward her.

That was over two hours ago! They pushed through the glass doors into the late afternoon sun. Do you think he found her?Kate, the man's not answering his phone and no one's seen him or Leah for a couple of hours. You do the math. He gave her a slow, knowing smile.

Then I guess there's just one question. Did they finally admit their feelings for one another, or did one of them lose it and shoot the other?

Laughing, Tony opened the car door for her. You know, that's a good point. They're both so damn stubborn.

After he seated himself and pulled the car out of the parking lot, they began to discuss progress on the case. Kate informed him of the discoveries in the lab as well as the progress she and Abby were making on tracking down the known members of the FBI team.

It's slow going, but we're getting there. Obviously we've identified the deceased and we have two more that we've located. So far Ritchey doesn't seem to be part of this, though. I'm not sure how he fits in. Kate blew out a frustrated breath.

He may not fit the way you think, Kate. I spent a little time doing some research of my own. Leah's work history that McGee found so interesting bothered me. So I called a couple of friends. He glanced over at the brunette. Leah did not spend ten years kicking from force to force as a dirty cop. I can't prove it, but I'm pretty sure she did undercover work for at least some of those ten years. That jacket is the one designed to fall out anytime anyone goes looking for her.Undercover work? What kind of undercover work? Kate shifted so she could study Tony as he drove.

He shook his head. I have no idea. She's the only one who can answer that. But I'm telling you, Kate, the couple hours I spent with her? That woman is a pro at being exactly who she has to be. He caught Kate's eye and reassured her in that glance. She let her guard down for one minute while we were in the elevator; she looked almost tired now that I think about it. But the rest of the time at Arlington? She was on her game. I'm sure of it.

There was silence as Kate digested this. Slowly she asked, Gibbs? And what about her house? He shook his head. No, that's genuine passion, you can feel it vibrating in the air. He let out a light laugh and nodded toward her phone. Try him again, he's gotta answer sometime. As for her house, mmm... that's tougher. He paused while Kate dialed.

Gibbs! I've been trying to reach you... We have some info on the FBI team... Abby and McGee are still working on the rest at the lab. Tony and I are on our way to see Candy. Yes, we have the paperwork... No, we won't be long... Okay, then we'll see you back at the office. Tony's voice was impatient when Kate was quiet after disconnecting.

He sounded just as grumpy as ever.Did he say if he'd found Leah? Tony prodded.

Didn't mention her at all. But I swore a heard a woman sigh. Kate gave a sly smile.

I'd be grumpy, too, if someone called me in the middle of you, he growled. Now, before this conversation gets out of hand, you asked me a question.Right. So what did you think of her reactions at her house? She settled back and listened carefully to her partner's observations.

I think she knew she was being watched, but not from inside the house. That was a new twist she didn't expect. And you didn't see her reaction to those pictures that Gibbs brought her, the ones of her bed. One more thing, too. I think she was more upset by Ritchey's death than she let on. I'm going to go way out on a limb, here. I think she was undercover here, too. Doing what, I have no idea, but Ritchey was her contact.Here, you mean NCIS? Disbelief colored Kate's voice.

Not necessarily. But all this ties back to that case with her and Gibbs. She had to get in here in order to, oh, I don't know. Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he parked the car in the hospital lot. Maybe I'm letting my imagination run away with me.

Kate put a hand on his arm before he could get out. You're forgetting Ritchey was already dead when he supposedly assigned Leah to NCIS. This whole mess is one misdirection on top of another. She drew her hand back and unbuckled her seatbelt as she continued. It would certainly help if Leah and Gibbs would let us in on the whole story about that original case.Easier said than done, I think, he muttered as he reached for her hand once they'd exited the vehicle, and they headed in to check on their young friend.


	42. Chapter 42

Gibbs flipped the cell phone closed and dropped it on the floor. The room was dim as the late afternoon sunlight filtered weakly through the door. Kate's phone call reminded him just how irresponsible it was to be in bed at this time of day; the soft, comforting warmth of the woman wrapped around him assaulted his senses until logic was nonsense.

Her throaty moan and wriggling stretch as she woke did not help him regain his objectivity. Instead, he gave himself up to the feel of silken curves sliding along his body. Just as he was about to pull her in for a soul-deep kiss, her eyes snapped open and she tensed against him.

She rose on one elbow, oblivious to the way the blanket fell on her breast. What time is it? You should be at the office!

He barely heard her words, his fingers moving unconsciously to peel the edge of the covering back from the delectable curve. As the tips of his fingers grazed her breast, she gasped then halfheartedly smacked his hand away.

Cut it out. Her low sexy voice was a contradiction with her command. It's time to get up. At his suggestive smile, she rolled her eyes. You know what I mean! God, who knew that the world's biggest, grouchiest, snottiest jerk would turn out to be such a playful kid in bed? He dragged her firmly atop him. Listen, Brat, one more smart remark like that and I'll show you exactly what a _man_ can do in bed.

She placed her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them. Mmm. Promises, promises.You _are_ a brat. He lowered his lips to hers and possessed her with the kiss, giving everything he couldn't say to her in the mating of their lips and tongues. Slowly he rolled them over and with gentle hands begged her for permission to share their bodies again.

Their lovemaking was slow and easy, kisses interspersed with sighs and whispered words. Gentle touches, fingertips on sensitized skin, lips leaving trails of desire until suddenly, explosively they were fused together. Shaking, spent, they cradled each other, knowing they had no more time to spend alone yet unable to let go.


	43. Chapter 43

An hour later Leah and Gibbs walked through the doors of NCIS' office building, leaving the dusky day behind them for the fluorescence of the workplace. They entered the elevator and promptly hit different buttons.

We're going to the lab to see Abby, he reminded her.

I'm going to my desk first to drop off my jacket and grab something out of Lowry's file box. Something's bugging me. 

Fine, come on down when you're done. He smiled at her in the privacy of the elevator, then assumed his businesslike demeanor the minute the doors opened outside the forensics lab.

She laughed softly to herself as she rode the elevator back up to the bullpen and walked the short distance to her desk. Her steps slowed, uncertain, when she noticed the file boxes were missing from their previous resting place. Instead, there was a thick manila envelope with her first name printed in heavy black marker centered on her desk.

She hesitated, and then remembering Jeth always kept gloves in his desk, walked quickly to get a pair. She was so focused on her task that the harsh voice startled her.

What do you think you're doing? Leah jerked around in surprise and glared at McGee who had come up quietly behind her.

Getting gloves. As long as you're here, grab a pair and come with me. She infused the words with as much authority as she could muster, needing to be in charge instead of on the defensive. She moved quickly back to her desk, hearing McGee follow.

Standing two feet away from the desk, she pointed at the object. Do you want to open it, or should I? 

It's addressed to you, be my guest. He met her eyes and she could read the mistrust he still held for her.

she nodded, and stepped up to the desk. The only seal was the metal clasp, and after carefully unbending it she peered inside. she said, half to herself as she reached in and drew them out. She could feel McGee move closer, but suddenly her blood ran cold as she realized the photographer had captured her and Gibbs in a most intimate moment.

The word was almost inaudible as numb fingers dropped lurid candid after candid on the desk. She couldn't even count them as she fought the rising wave of nausea. Placing her fists on the desk she braced herself as she sucked in air then spoke to the shocked man next to her. When did this arrive?I have no idea. I've been in the lab most of the day with Abby, tracking down the FBI team from your old case with Gibbs. He watched her carefully to see what effect the statement would have on her. He was unprepared for the intensity in her eyes when she snapped her head up.

The FBI team? Why would you need... She went silent for a moment and her mouth formed a perfect as realization struck. Of course! The cold cases. They were members of the team? At his nod, she continued. Who else is on that list? She watched him as her hands blindly gathered up the vile pictures.

I just finished cracking the last two, one is some guy named Ed Perry and the other is a guy named Ian Ketterer. They were encrypted through the CIA for some reason and... He trailed off as the color drained from Leah's face.

Oh, shit. Oh, _shit_! No, no, no. She paced the length of the office and turned back, muttering, Doug, damn it, what did you get us into? All right, think, Hecht.Don't you think we ought to go tell Gibbs about this? McGee put the abandoned stack of pictures back in the envelope and turned toward the elevator. If he could get her to the lab, then he and Abby might be able to reason with her. 

She grabbed the envelope from his hand. Did you look at this? She started to reach inside.

Leah, I don't think I need... he began hesitantly.

She thrust a picture in his hands as she cut him off. Look! Not at me and Gibbs, at the angle the thing was taken from!

At the sharpness, in her voice McGee suddenly detached himself from the obvious intimacy of the bodies and saw what she meant. He tore his gaze from the print and looked her in the eye.

That was taken this afternoon, McGee. She sighed and paced in a tight circle. It's got to be Ketterer behind this. But _why_? She shoved the photo back in the envelope and laid it back on her desk exactly as she found it. Stripping off her gloves, she looked over the agent next to her with a critical eye. McGee, I need a ride.A ride? Wait, what makes you think Ketterer's behind these photos? He couldn't keep up with her shifts in logic. He tried again to move her toward the elevator. We have to tell Gibbs about this. He needs to know about the cameras in his house and whatever you know about the FBI team and... his voice weakened as her sea-blue gaze pinned him the same way Gibbs' icy one did.

Gut feeling. I don't like the rate at which dead bodies are turning up. And I don't think I like the message someone's trying to send me, she muttered, waving a hand at the offending object in the center of her desk. Ketterer and I have already gone head to head once this year, and I don't like the coincidence of having him turn up in this case, too. She pulled her pistol out of her holster and checked the clip.

All the more reason to tell the rest of the team! McGee urged. He reached for the envelope and she shifted to block his access.

Tim, is it? At his nod, she continued. Tim, I know you don't trust me. Unfortunately, this isn't going to help. She leveled the weapon at him as she spoke. We're going for a ride. Now. And you're not calling anybody, so get your hand off your phone. Drop your stuff over there and gloves in the trash. Let's go.

His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't kidding and he backpedaled toward the elevator. He managed not to squeak when he asked after they boarded the car.

She shook her head and faced him, leaning close. The walls have ears, she mouthed. When the doors opened she was right behind him, gun hidden in his back. She gave a friendly wave to the guard on duty at the desk and then whispered in McGee's ear. Trust me, Tim. I won't hurt you.

McGee smiled and waved to the guard as well, trying not to shake as he did so. They pushed through the doors into the cool evening air and started to head toward a pool sedan.

No, Tim. Your car, Leah chided. They switched directions and headed for a midsized car. McGee fumbled the keys before unlocking the doors. He headed for the driver's side and she laughed. Come on, kiddo. You've never done this before, have you? Passenger side and slide over. That way I keep my gun on you the whole time.You want me to trust you. Why won't you trust me? He looked at her nervously as they walked around the car.

Surveillance cameras. Rule Number One: _Never_ break your cover. They slid into the car, awkwardly past the console and settled into their seats. 

Where to? He started the car and headed for the exit to the lot. And Tony told me Rule Number One was Never let suspects stay together'.

She let out a sharp bark of laughter. Oh, Jeth! That man and his rules! Live by mine, kiddo. They'll keep you alive. We need to go to my place. Remember how to get there? McGee nodded.

Once they were safely out of the parking lot, Leah relaxed a moment and McGee moved his hand toward his phone. Nice try, Tim. Now hand it over. I'll tell them where we are when I'm ready.

He reluctantly complied and as he did so, both his phone and hers began to ring. Guess we've been gone too long. She switched the devices off. Now they can't trace us. Forgive me, Jeth, but I'd like you alive a little longer, she muttered.

So, McGee, ever done any undercover work? Leah eyed the driver carefully as he answered.

No, none. I take it you have? His tone was interested but still skeptical.

It's just about all I've done since I left Denver. I look like a dirty cop because that's what I specialize in. At his look, she shrugged. Believe what you want. As far as tonight goes, you do what I say. Got that? He kept his eyes on the road, not at all sure what to think, and his uncertainty was betrayed in his voice.

McGee, this is serious. Rule One, never break cover. You are what I say you are at any given point tonight. Hostage, buddy, stranger, village idiot. Be it instantly and don't be anything else. Got it?

The sudden hardness in her voice surprised him. Okay, got it. What's Rule Two?Never draw attention to yourself. Wherever you are, blend in. The rest of the rules probably won't matter for tonight. She looked around as they neared her neighborhood. I'm going to need you to trust me. Got any cuffs on you? he said slowly. Hand them over now then pull up in front of the house. Leah cocked the Beretta, but left the safety on and aimed it at his head as she took the cuffs McGee held out. Got the key on your key ring?

He nodded, and she gave a short one in return as he parked the car in front of her house. Put your hands on the wheel. She proceeded to cuff him securely, looping the cuffs through the wheel. I'm saving your life, she whispered. Don't do anything but sit here like a good, frightened hostage. She removed the keys from the ignition and slipped them in her jacket pocket.

She slid out of the car, taking a moment to wave the gun at her manacled driver through the half-open window. Be a good boy and stay quiet and I promise I won't shoot you when I get back. Then she sauntered up to the front door of her house and disappeared inside.

McGee sat looking after her, wondering what the hell he'd gotten into.


	44. Chapter 44

What do you mean that she's not there, DiNozzo? She went to her desk to drop off her jacket and get a file. Gibbs' patience was on a short leash. Pieces of information were fitting together in a bizarre fashion and he was beginning to suspect that Leah knew more than she was saying. As usual.

I mean she's not here. The only thing that's here is an envelope on her desk with her name on it. Tony held his cell phone to his ear with one hand as he used a pencil in the other to flip the thick package over. Looks like she might have opened it, too. The clasp has been bent a few times and the paper is creased.Get it down here, now. Oh, and Abby wants to know if there's any sign of McGee up there.Nobody here but me, Boss. He glanced around the area. But McGee's bag is sitting by the copier and there are two sets of gloves in the trash can. Tony poked at the latex objects with the pencil. Maybe he was here when Leah looked at the contents of the envelope?Bring it all down, Tony. I'm going to try her on her cell. He disconnected and dialed Leah's number, sighing. I don't know why I bother. She never answers the damn thing when I call.

Abby had dialed McGee's cell phone at the same time, having heard Gibbs' end of the conversation. When both ringing phones were promptly switched to voicemail, Abby spoke up. she began.

he asked. At her nod he swore. What do you want to bet they're together? She's probably just turned off the phones.

Kate, who had been sitting silently through all of this, inserted herself into the discussion. Why would she leave and take McGee with her?Who knows why she does anything, except to drive me insane? As Tony entered the lab, Gibbs pulled on gloves and snatched the envelope from the other man's hands. 

He opened the flap and upended the container, spilling the contents on the lab table. The sound of the pictures striking the surface mirrored the collective gasp as the visuals assaulted the team.

Gibbs fought the urge to rend the photographs to shreds as Kate averted her eyes. Tony was slower to do so, admittedly fascinated at first. Only Abby stared critically at the pictures long enough to notice what Leah had. Gibbs, look... she started to point out.

I don't need to look, I was there! he spit back, furiously.

Gibbs! I'm not trying to invade your privacy! Kate, help me out here. The dark haired girl looked beseechingly from the angry man to the woman embarrassed for him. Look at the angle. Where would these have had to have been taken from?

Kate looked in surprise at Abby then grabbed a picture looking critically at it. Tony reached over her shoulder and did the same. The ceiling? she asked, looking up at her partner. 

He nodded. Or a guy with a nine foot tripod. Camera tripod. Never mind. He hastily dropped the photo as he blushed. You think whoever wired Leah's house has wired Gibbs'?Good chance of it. Why leave these for her? Who's trying to send a message? Kate mused, as she began to gather the photos together. Abby, what did McGee go up to his desk for?I'm not even sure. We'd just cracked the last two names on the FBI list and he thought something sounded familiar. He wanted to check something. She cocked her head and waited.

So who were they? Tony held open the envelope for Kate to put the pictures in and then sealed it up.

Abby consulted a list, running her finger down it. Um... Ed Perry and Ian Ketterer.Whoa, wait! Are you sure? Tony was propelled upright from his lazy position. They were on the FBI team? I bet that explains why she took off!

Gibbs was inches from his face. Wanna explain it to us, DiNozzo? he snarled.

Perry was the dirty cop from that forgery case a few months back, remember? She and I were talking about him when we went to get the cold case files. She told me that Ketterer was the CIA agent who screwed her bust over. Tony stepped back and looked from Gibbs to Kate and back.

She said it was CIA, but she never gave me a name, Gibbs said softly.

I know I heard her right, Boss, she said it twice. And she hates him. If she thinks he's involved in this... Tony shrugged as he trailed off.

Kate was worried. Would she take off on her own and go after him? Gibbs snorted. Does a tornado go after trailer parks? Of all the stupid, half-assed, dangerous, idiotic... He wanted to wring her neck. When I get her back, if Ketterer hasn't killed her, I will!

Kate and Tony looked at each other for a moment, and Tony flicked his eyes toward the envelope and its contents, which Abby was already beginning to print. Kate nodded.

Tony called security to request the surveillance video from bullpen and Kate said softly, Don't worry, Gibbs. We'll find her.


	45. Chapter 45

Leah moved quickly through the house and headed straight for her gun safe. Ketterer might have been able to break into the safe, but she hoped that the locked compartment at the bottom was still secure. Taking a moment to look for the black dot that Kate said indicated a camera, Leah positioned herself to block her actions, just in case she was being observed again.

With the safe door open, she carefully pried up the cover on the combination lock for the small compartment. She dialed in the numbers and popped up the lid, thankful to find the contents secure. Quickly extracting what she came for and hiding it in her jacket, she pressed the lid closed, locked it and snagged some extra clips and ammo for her Beretta. Then she swung the safe door shut and headed back to the car.

-------------

McGee shifted his hands futilely, testing his restraints. Sighing, he thought about everything Leah had said and done on the way to her house. She'd been fairly straight with him, even a little open about her past. And the only time she'd held the gun on him was arguably when she could have been observed. He still didn't know whether to trust her or not, but something in his gut told him to trust the rest of the team. They seemed to think she was on the level, even if she was hiding something.

He turned to watch the house and saw the door open. Like any good cop, she checked the porch as she exited and glanced to both sides of the stairs before descending. She was not expecting the black-clad figure that darted around the corner of her house, however. The attack happened so quickly that McGee could only watch in horror as she turned halfway at some small sound, her weapon not yet raised, and then was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head with an unidentifiable object. The assailant looked up and spotted McGee, checked Leah briefly and then started for him. In that second, Leah's words came flooding back. _You are what I say you are; be it and don't be anything else._ He was a hostage; he had to be glad she was down.

He sat up and rattled his handcuffs at the figure in black. Hey buddy, wanna let me outta here? At the intruder's hesitation, McGee continued. Look, I don't give a shit about her, she threatened my life, held a gun to my head and chained me up. You want her, you can have her. Just undo me, huh? I gotta pee! Somehow he kept his voice from betraying the fear he felt.

Leah's attacker paused, considering, and glanced at the unmoving figure on the ground. Then he backed up and rifled Leah's pockets until he came up with the car keys. He tossed them onto the passenger seat of the car, then swiftly hoisted the limp body over his shoulder and vanished into the darkness.

Contorting himself, McGee used his foot to move the key ring close enough to be able to lean over and pick them up with his teeth. Hurrying, he fumbled the keys and unlocked the cuffs, but not before he heard a car drive away.

Damn, damn, damn! Finally free, he groped around in the passenger door pocket and found both his and Leah's cell phones. Thank God for that! He stabbed the speed dial button for Gibbs and all but sobbed into the phone when the man answered.

They've got her, Boss! They knocked her out and took her and I couldn't get loose fast enough to help her. She thinks it has something to do with...Whoa! Slow down, McGee! Take a breath. Gibbs' voice wasn't as harsh as he might have expected. Now, where are you?At Leah's. She... Again, Gibbs cut him off.

Come on back. We have the surveillance tapes; we know what happened here. We need to put this all together. Now. With that, the line went dead.

McGee shook his head and drove as quickly as he dared back to NCIS headquarters.


	46. Chapter 46

Distorted voices came to her from far away. Wakey, wakey bitch. Knives sliced at her scalp just before something slammed the entire left side of her head. She was submerged in noise, feeling as if she were spinning slowly, unable to stop long enough to orient herself. Somewhere deep in her brain one thought forced its way to the top.

Fucked up again, hotshot.'

Slowly she opened one eye to find a sideways vista, the nearest object a rather expensive looking pair of men's dress shoes. As her brain tried valiantly to reconcile the images from her visual cortex with other conflicting sensory input, her stomach registered its protest.

Goddammit! Stupid bitch! 

The words were still distorted, but the visuals were becoming clearer. The dress shoes were now ruined, though. Ah well, anyone who called her a bitch, probably deserved it,' came the fuzzy thought. Judging by what she'd puked up on the unsuspecting feet, she hadn't eaten much recently. She hoped it didn't mean she'd been unconscious long.

The knives cut into her scalp again as the angle of her vision changed and she realized she was being grabbed by her hair. Listen, Hecht, the only reason you're still alive is that I'm not done punishing you. A snarling face came into view and the words were punctuated with a backhanded slap to the face before she was dropped to the floor.

Pain overtook her as a hard surface slammed forcefully against her other cheek. She felt the air flee her lungs as if in fear and her vision no longer played fair. The room danced around her, playing games with her mind, warping the laughing faces of the two men above her as the lights dimmed and her eyelids betrayed her need to know.


	47. Chapter 47

They sat in the lab, Gibbs getting angrier by the minute. The tightly controlled fury had Abby worried for his health, though no more so than Ducky.

Is there anything more that the five of you have done or know about and have kept from me? His voice was lethally quiet.

There were five low-voiced variations on denial. Fine. Then let's see if we can finally figure out what the _hell_ is going on! Everyone in the room jumped as Gibbs' tone went from reasonable to violent in seconds. Controlling his volume, if not his rage, he turned to Ducky. Doctor. You say she's had some suspicions about sabotage on some of her cases?Nothing she could prove, Jethro. She's told me every now and then she had the feeling that something or someone had blown her cover at particularly inopportune moments. She's managed to squeak out of most of those situations, but she's never figured out what happened. Then there was the business with Perry. She was highly suspicious of the CIA character. Something about the way he handled the bust. Ducky subsided and Gibbs slowly shifted his glare to Tony.

He spoke harshly. Why didn't you tell me about the problems at Arlington right away? 

Oh, no. You're not going to lay this one on me, Boss. I told her she had to come tell you and she wouldn't have anything to do with it, Tony countered, angry that Gibbs had held out on them as well. If we're going to sort this out, why don't we start with you two? What haven't you told us about the Trainor case? Or is it more personal than that?

Kate, Abby and McGee stared open-mouthed and Ducky hid a grin behind his hand. 

It's none of your damn business, DiNozzo! Gibbs growled at the younger man.

Yes it is. We're all involved, now. Tony gestured to McGee angrily. You can't expect us to help you solve this if you won't trust us with the information we need. He stopped and sighed. Look, Gibbs, we're a team. But more than that, we're you're friends. We want to help, but we can't if you shut us out.

Silence reigned in the lab as Gibbs looked around, seeing the concern on the faces of the people he sometimes took for granted. Slowly he sank into a chair and laid out the missing pieces of his last case with Leah. He kept Morrow's name out of it, referring to him only as a friend. 

We should have talked before we got back here after the shooting. But she was furious with me. She could have taken the shot without my go-ahead, but that wasn't how we worked. In three years, we'd never made a move that we didn't both agree on, always backing each other up. And as senior partner, I outranked her. When I didn't tell her to take the shot, she must have felt... Kate's quiet voice finished his sentence. Why didn't you tell her about the sniper?

He sighed. I wanted to. I should have. But she was so angry and the drive went quickly. I figured once she had time to calm down we'd talk it through. I had no idea what was waiting for us when we got back here.Hey, Gibbs? Abby broke the silence when he had finished. I think I may have just found your last missing link. She looked up from the screen in front of her as everyone faced her. I finally got the names of the hostages that were killed. Two of them were Marie Ketterer and Ian Ketterer Jr.Oh my God, Kate breathed as McGee said, She was right, Ketterer is behind it.

Kate nodded and continued. It makes sense. His wife and son, Abby?Yep, and it was his only child, too, Abby confirmed.

It's revenge. He must blame everyone who was there for allowing them to die. Kate turned to the rest of the team and caught McGee's look. Wasn't he there, too? Isn't he just as much to blame?We're not dealing with someone rational, McGee. He probably believes he was the only one who could have saved them. Kate sat next to Tony.

Gibbs glared at her before taking control again. All right, we need to tie him to this. Let's find everything we can on him. Do we have a picture of this guy?

McGee turned around and grabbed a file from the desk behind him. Passing it to the silver-haired man silently, they all grouped loosely around him to get a glimpse of Ketterer.

Flicking through the file, Gibbs grimaced, then handed it back to McGee. This is pretty thin. You three, find out everything about this guy from birth to ten minutes ago; I want it on my desk now. He turned to Ducky as Tony, Kate and McGee prepared to leave the lab. I need to talk to you for a minute. Both of you, he added as he caught Abby's eye.

We need to tie Ketterer to these crimes. Is there anyway to connect him to the cantharidin or the location Candy found the nougat it was in?We can try, Jethro. We know that it was indeed one of the prescription wart removers that was used. It's possible we can trace the medication to him. Ducky glanced at Abby.

Problem is, Gibbs, we don't know the where the Best Little Whorehouse in D.C. is. And if it was one of the working girls instead of him, we're sunk, she said.

Yes, but Candy knows, and so does Kitty. And we need that location; it's possible that's our primary crime scene. Get Kate or Tony to help you. As Gibbs turned and headed for the doors, Abby's voice stopped him.

Can I ask you something?Sure, Abbs, anything. He faced the young woman, surprised to note the serious look in her eyes.

Why did Leah take McGee at gunpoint and handcuff him? It sounds like he understood what she was doing, but I don't. She didn't seem like that kind of a person to me.She needed his help; she didn't have a car. When you're undercover, you don't have friends. Friends are weapons that can be used against you. She knew she was being watched. So, it's exactly like she told him, she was saving his life. He saw the understanding dawn in her eyes and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Then he was moving out the door before either of them could put together the significance of his words with the pictures they saw earlier.

Where are you going? Ducky's voice followed him.

To check on a hunch.

---------

As he crossed the darkened parking lot, Gibbs flipped open his cell phone and pressed the power button. If he was right, it shouldn't take him more than a half-hour to confirm it, then he'd call in the others. But he wanted some intel on the situation before he'd let his team risk themselves for himself and Leah.

He checked his Sig after he seated himself in his car. Then he drove out and headed for the one place that would have any significance for Leah, himself and the man he'd seen in the photograph in Ketterer's file.


	48. Chapter 48

Leah had a massive headache. The body aches that clamored for attention seemed insignificant next to the painful pounding in her skull. Forcing herself to concentrate on her situation, she slowly opened her eyes, focusing first on her lap as she assessed her surroundings.

She no longer seemed to be lying on the floor. Instead she was in a chair -- restrained, judging by the feel of cold metal encircling her wrists and ankles. The room was brightly lit and the flow of air suggested access to the outside. As she raised her head she saw that other than an empty chair, an apparent mate to hers, halfway across the room, she was alone in the empty space.

Taking a deep breath, she examined her position. The metal chair was armless and her arms were handcuffed behind her, the short chain apparently looped through one of the metal slats she could feel with her fingers. Leaning gently to one side, she saw that her legs were cuffed and attached to the metal chair legs with a few links of chain. She tested her bonds and found that she was well secured. Great,' she thought. It's damned difficult to sneak out when you're attached to furniture.' The rattle of the chains brought other sounds, however. A pair of men's dress shoes clicked toward her from the darkness and soon she was joined by a tall man with an all-too-familiar face.

Leah. Nice of you to join the world of the living again. He was blonde with brown eyes, and only average looks. With his unconventional coloring and the sneer he now wore, he could look absolutely frightening.

Leah tossed her hair back and pulled out a flippant attitude she did not feel. So, any particular reason for this little soiree? Or were you just bored?Oh, there is a reason, my dear. There is most definitely a reason. He leaned back against the wall in posture of ease, but Leah's practiced eye could detect the tension in him.

What, I have to guess? Who the hell knows how your sick brain works? Why don't you just tell me.Sick brain? Insults won't get you what you want. Maybe I'll just let you die not knowing why. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

Oh, come on. You just admitted you're going to kill me. Why not do the James Bond villain' thing and gloat? You know you want to. She gave him a saucy smile and he stepped closer.

She was unprepared for the hard, backhanded blow across her cheek. I hate your sarcastic attitude, Bitch! The menacing snarl was low in her ear. Now, we're to call your little Lover Boy and get him out here. We have business to finish. But first, some ground rules for using the telephone. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

You must not tell him exactly where we are. I don't want uninvited guests. And your invitation should sound interesting enough to get him here without raising suspicion. Got it?

She tried to lick the trickle of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. Where's here?Where it all began, Leah. Where the two of you ruined my life.


	49. Chapter 49

The ringing phone startled the three of them from their work. Where's Gibbs? Kate looked at the empty desk next to her.

Dunno. Shouldn't he have been up here by now? McGee looked up, confused.

Tony got up and started moving toward the empty desk and ringing phone. Don't ask me why, but I suddenly have a bad feeling about this. He started to grab the receiver, then hit the button for the speaker instead and answered in a fairly good imitation of their boss' voice. Tony decided to keep his answers brief until they knew more about her situation.

We need to talk.Sure, where? Kate grabbed a pencil, ready to write down any directions the other woman gave.

Leah's voice took on a slightly odd quality as she spoke. You _remember_ that _old_ place of ours. And that argument, it's all _water_ under the bridge, so come alone, okay? The stresses on the words were subtle, but Tony was sure he picked them up.

On my way. In his confusion over her words he let his concentration slip, sounding more like Tony and less like Gibbs as he hung up the phone. He turned to his partner and asked, Did you get that?That was strange. What do you think she was trying to say? Kate was puzzling over Leah's sentence, while McGee reread the statement over Kate's shoulder.

'Old place of ours.' Wonder where that could be. McGee mused.

And an argument that's water under the bridge, too. Weird. Kate said, tapping her fingers absently as she thought.

Well, it all has to mean something to Gibbs. Tony was dialing the man's cell phone as he spoke. After two rings, he found himself transferred immediately to voicemail.

McGee noted the confused expression on Tony's face. What's wrong? He looked at the other two and said slowly, You don't think he would have tried to go after her on his own, do you?

All three nodded. Right. Let's see if we can figure this out. What exactly did Leah say?Remember that old place of ours. Did they have an old place together? McGee asked?

I don't think so, but she stressed the words remember' and old', so maybe there's something significant there. Tony mused. Maybe we're supposed to remember something old. Or something old about a place. 

Kate gave him a look and he subsided while they thought. The three were silent for a few minutes, as they tried to find the significance of the missing woman's message.

What's getting me is the bit about the argument being water under the bridge. Kate's frustrated voice broke the uneasy quiet. She threw the pencil on the desk as she continued. Which argument? They've only had about about a dozen! 

Yeah, no kidding, her lover agreed. How are we supposed to know which one they kissed and made up over? Suddenly something sparked in his eyes. Hold on, why throw that in? He played the conversation back in his mind one more time, hearing her lean on the word water'. Maybe it isn't the argument. Maybe the key is water. McGee looked between the other two. What does water... wait... Tony. McGee held up a finger as he turned back to his desk and shuffled through the papers.

What is it, McGee? Tony walked over next to him, followed by Kate.

There's something about water that's bugging me, something that Leah and Gibbs told us...The filtration plant, Tony said quietly, nodding as the pieces clicked. Thanks, McGee.Tony, are you sure? Kate was dubious. It seemed like a pretty big leap to make, even if the logic was sound.

Think about it, Kate. It's where the whole thing took place, where better for Ketterer to want it to end? Tony looked seriously at Kate and McGee.

And he would know that, too. She nodded at the empty desk.


	50. Chapter 50

Now what? She glared at the man, ignoring the gun he waved in her face.

Who were you talking to? The business end of a gun cruised past her nose again. 

What do you mean who was I talking to'? Are you deaf now, too? Bluffs and lies -- those were currency she traded in frequently. Frankly, she wasn't sure who she'd talked to. She suspected it might have been Tony; while it had sounded like Jeth for the most part, he didn't yell at her and he didn't call her Brat.

Then what the hell was wrong with his voice? Don't tell me you didn't notice how his voice changed at the end of that call. Ketterer was in her face now, grabbing at her hair again.

Damn, she'd hoped he hadn't caught that. Maybe he was leaning away from the phone in his haste to join me here in this romantic little getaway. She didn't even try to stop the sarcasm that coated her words. Once again he released her hair with a violent jerk and, as he plopped himself in the unoccupied chair, Leah hoped she'd still have some hair left when this was done.

He glared back at her. Watch it. I don't have to keep you alive until he gets here, you know. He leaned back in the chair, but the tightening of his jaw betrayed his anger at her lack of fear.

If it means less time in your company, I'll take it. She smiled and silently thanked her years of undercover work for her ability to keep it in place as he lurched forward and viciously backhanded her again.

If it makes you miserable, then I'll keep you around even longer. He disappeared from her view only to reappear a minute later brandishing a syringe filled with fluid. You want an explanation? I'll be happy to give you one.

You were right earlier. I do want to gloat. I want you to know how I've hunted you and haunted you since the day you killed my wife and son. I want you to know how I've punished every one of the stupid gits on that team who let you in here and watched you screw that mission up.

You think you're so clever, _Detective_ Leah Hecht. Undercover Hotshot. Lucky is more like it. Well, Leah, _baby_, you're luck has just run out.

------------------

Gibbs parked on the hill above the concrete building that housed the filtration plant. As he looked down toward the shack, he was assaulted by long-buried sights and sounds. Using the memories as a guide, he moved quietly from his spot, the same one the sniper used to target his partner, down the hill and through the low brush. 

When he reached the position that Leah had chosen, the echoes of her angry voice matched the pounding of his pulse. From her protected vantage point he had a clear view through the window and could easily see most of the large room. As he saw her chained to the chair, taking a cruel blow on her cheek, he clenched his fists, his current frustration a mirror of her past, both watching and useless.

He crept forward, carefully, eyes on the window in front of him. So focused on the shack and his task, as was she that day, neither one of them knew of the threats to their personal safety. Hers had been a hidden sniper, his came in the form of a sentry who stepped up behind him and firmly placed the muzzle of a firearm in his back.

You must be Gibbs. You're a bit earlier than we expected, but that's okay. Come along, hands on your head. The gun prodded him until he cooperated and they moved toward the shack.


	51. Chapter 51

Are you sure you know where you're going? Kate peered into the blackness ahead of her.

Yes, I know where I'm going. I checked the map. He mimicked her voice, teasing her slightly to ease the tension in the car.

McGee sat in the back seat, setting up the infrared scanner. Hey Tony, how'd you get them to let you take this anyway?Well, I could tell you, McGee, but then I'd have to shoot you. He glanced in the mirror and saw the other man's disgusted expression. Sighing, he said, I did what any good agent in our situation would do. I told the supply clerk that lives were at stake and we needed the equipment now. They could either get it for me or I'd come in and take it.

Kate smirked. Was it that little brunette who has the huge crush on you?No, it was Marcos. You know, the high school wrestling champ that likes to try to intimidate the newbies in the gym?You mean the one that Gibbs beat twice last month? In front of all the newbies, McGee recalled fondly.

That's the one. When he tried to threaten me, I told him I'd make sure that Gibbs knew it was his fault, since it was Gibbs' woman we were going after. He couldn't get me the scanner fast enough. Kate laughed. Now all you have to do is survive Gibbs when he finds out.He'd better not find out! Tony glared at the other two.

Hey, look! McGee pointed toward a clump of trees. Isn't that Gibbs' car?

Tony slowed and pulled up next to the vehicle tucked under the low-hanging branches. Let's go.

-----------

Gibbs found himself shoved roughly into the cold room he'd observed from outside. As the man behind him stripped him of his cell phone and Sig, he took a moment to scan the meager contents of Leah's prison. On the far wall behind her was a small sideboard table. Resting on top was a gun and an electronic device he couldn't identify from where he stood. He swept his eyes around the room and found that other than the table and the two chairs there was nothing.

The sound of a door banging and footsteps had distracted Ketterer. He turned to look at the men who had entered the room. Leah never took her eyes off the gleam of the needle in her captor's hands.

Gibbs! My, my, that was quick. His tone went cold, as he glared at the chained woman. Too quick. Just what did you do, Hecht?Me? You dialed the damn phone! I just delivered the message. She tossed out her answer carelessly as she prayed that her old partner could pick up the rhythm they once shared.

Ever hear of a cell phone? Gibbs continued smoothly. I wasn't far away when I got your call.

Looking past Gibbs, Ketterer ordered, Chain him up. Then shifting so he could watch them better, he continued. I didn't call your cell.I forwarded my desk phone. Gibbs knew every one of Leah's signs, and the barest movement of her right arm told him he'd most likely answered correctly.

Slowly, Ketterer nodded. Good. Then no one will miss you for a while. I'd like to be long gone when they find your bodies. He stepped to Leah's side and jabbed the needle in her upper arm. Now, let's finish this.

Leah tried to jerk her arm away. What was that? She kept her eyes averted from her ex-partner, arms chained behind him, legs spread and shackled to the chair just as hers were. Instead, she looked up and caught a glimpse of Ed Perry as he headed for the door. He gave her a salute and a sardonic smile as he passed behind Ketterer.

Let's not lose focus, here, Bitch! Her captor waved the now-empty hypodermic in her face, reclaiming her attention. Just a simple dose of Phenergan. A little something for pre-operative discomfort. But don't worry. I gave you enough that you'll be dead long before you need to worry about surgery. And if not, at least you won't feel a thing for the organ donation process. Ketterer smirked as he tossed the used syringe aside and retrieved the gun from the sideboard.

Recognize this? That's right, it's your service weapon, Leah. With your prints all over it. Such a tragedy. Murder/suicide. You killed Gibbs and then injected yourself. You came here to die, wracked with guilt over what you did fifteen years ago.What the hell makes you think anyone who knows either one of us is going to buy that crock of shit, Ketterer? Gibbs' angry voice cut through the room. Ketterer spun and gave the man a hate-filled glare.

Why? Because it was fifteen years ago this very day that you two caused the death of my wife and son. 

----------

They fitted the tiny receivers in their ears and did a quick comm check. McGee stepped forward and began a sweep of the area with the scanner.

Looks clear. There's a concrete bunker halfway down the hill and a smaller structure beyond that with four people in it.Didn't Leah say the hostages and Trainor were in a shack? That must be it. Kate's quiet voice confirmed their thoughts.

If we assume that Leah, Gibbs and Ketterer are three of them, who's the fourth? Tony was slowly moving down the hill, unknowingly following Gibbs' earlier path.

Bad guy? McGee ventured. Whoever he is, he's leaving the building. I'm going to try to get closer to him.Maybe it's Perry. He's still unaccounted for. Kate followed Tony, covering her partner.


	52. Chapter 52

What makes you think you could have talked Trainor out? Leah asked, feeling a slight lethargy seep into her limbs. She did her best to ignore it and focused on her captor. Ketterer had begun his verbal defense for an insanity plea, and she wanted to keep him talking for as long as possible.

Because Trainor and I were partners, you idiot! He loomed over her. You two couldn't leave anything alone, could you? You just had to keep at it. He swung the gun around and pointed it at Gibbs. That's why he's gonna die and you're gonna watch. Just like I had to.And you! Ketterer spit in Gibbs' face. How does it feel watching her, knowing every minute you sit here, she's slipping away from you. With an evil look, he slipped around the chair. Leaning his head up against Gibbs', they faced the woman and he ran the gun along his victim's other cheek. Look at her. She is beautiful, isn't she. And you're going to die, knowing you can't save her.

Sharp voiced, she pulled his attention back from Jeth. So if he was your partner, why'd Trainor shoot your wife and kid? Why'd he even take the hostages? She deliberately kept her eyes off the man chained across from her.

I told you! He raged at them as he shoved the gun against Gibbs' temple. You two couldn't leave well enough alone. You and that goddamned FBI team, you just kept the pressure on. Ketterer's voice changed as he recalled some of the events. Stupid shit. Wilson went and panicked; thought I couldn't keep the heat off like I promised. So he decided to teach me a lesson.There was a Tupperware party, a fucking Tupperware party! He snatched them leaving Leahman's wife's house from a goddamned stupid Tupperware party! I killed Leahman first. He deserved it. He pressed his hands to his head, and Gibbs tried to catch Leah's eye.

------------

McGee worked his way down the hill, keeping an eye on the IR scanner. That guy is just pacing around outside the shack. I'm going to try and come up behind him.Careful, McGee. Don't do anything stupid, Tony warned.

Tony, look. Kate pointed as they reached a level spot in the downward slope of the path.

The agents stared down a makeshift lane; a more perfect shooter's gallery than one could ever expect from nature. Centered at the end was a large, well-lit window displaying a disturbing tableau.

------------

Leah's ears were beginning to ring and her vision was beginning to blur. In the distance she could hear Jeth talking.

We did what you told us. She didn't take the shot, that was one of your snipers. Why blame us for this?Typical Gibbs. It's never your fault is it? You two stalked us, hunted us. Picked apart an operation so finely crafted it should have held up under all sorts of scrutiny until you and that _bitch_ started sniffing around. Ketterer took two long strides and grabbed Leah by the hair. He leaned down to snarl in her face.

Trainor loved helping me stalk you. He ran the gun under her chin and she tried to keep her eyes on the far wall, unfocused to cut down on the dizziness. But you don't scare easy, do you, Bitch? How'd you like being in the middle of a Mexican desert surrounded by hostiles and having your cover blown? He let out an ugly laugh as he flung her head back.

He moved casually back to Gibbs and spoke in a silky smooth voice. I've followed your career closely, Leah. Very closely. And I've been instrumental in some of your most dangerous cases.

Leah was having trouble concentrating, her vision wavering. She forced herself to focus on the emotionally empty face of the man who held her weapon as he continued to speak, his voice once again becoming cruel.

I've arranged for some of your most challenging moments, some... real career breakers, shall we say? And you just don't know when to die! You're like a fucking cockroach, do you know that? You won't die! Well, not this time. This time I'm going to enjoy watching your last breath leave your body. 

-----------

This has to be where Leah was that day. Kate had her weapon out, watching the drama unfold through the window.

Yeah, but I'm gonna have to get closer than she was. They moved along the rocky path. Come on, McGee, hurry up.

----------

Gibbs didn't like Leah's color. She was growing paler by the second and her facial features were taking on a decided slackness. By his best estimate, she had two maybe three minutes of consciousness left. He was thinking as fast as he could. He knew he didn't take her phone call, he could only hope whoever did could get them help soon.

Time's up, boys and girls. Gibbs felt the gun stabbing into his temple once again.

Leah's voice slurred into the tense air. Why kill Doug Ritchey?Bravo, Leah, keep stalling,' he thought, as he pulled futilely at the chains.

That was Ed. Take it up with him. Oh wait, you'll be dead. Ask Ritchey, you'll see him in Hell.McGee, have you got this guy yet, or not? Tony was hesitant to move any closer to the shack until he knew the sentry had been dealt with. He might be able to make the shot from here if he had to, but it was at the extreme edge of his range.

Cover's pretty thin here, Tony. I'm almost there.Well, hurry up, Ketterer looks impatient and Leah doesn't look too good either.I'll do what I can.

------------

Leah's breathing was labored. She held her head up with effort and with doubled vision saw Ketterer shove the gun at Jeth. She couldn't let that whack job kill her partner, but she didn't know if she had the strength to stop him. She tried to stand, but it was nearly impossible chained to the chair as she was. She found herself wobbling as the weight of the chair pulled her off balance.

Suddenly two sharp reports from outside startled the three occupants. Leah saw Jeth stiffen in surprise, his head jerking violently as Ketterer's gun hand twitched. She felt herself falling sideways as she heard a louder third gunshot was heard, accompanied by shattering glass and her howl of pain as she hit the floor. The cacophony of sound that followed washed over her and faded with her vision and her breath.


	53. Chapter 53

The sound of two gunshots echoed loudly just as McGee's voice assaulted their ears.

Ungh! Dammit, I'm hit! I think this guy's down, though.

Kate was dialing 911 as Tony watched Leah struggle to her feet. There was no time left to get closer, he had to take the shot now. With a deep breath, he steadied himself and aimed, an unconscious prayer flying with the bullet. I got McGee, Kate. He was moving the instant he fired, tossing the words over his shoulder. Go see to Gibbs and Leah. He took off with a long-legged loping stride over the uneven ground, never glancing back.

Kate's eyes were glued to the scene in the window as she ran, relaying information to emergency personnel, phone clamped to her ear. She saw Leah topple just before Tony's bullet hit Ketterer, jerking his body sideways as the slug buried itself in the man's shoulder. When she realized that his rage was more than a match for the pain of the wound and he once again attempted to press the gun to Gibbs' head, she flung the phone aside, brought her own weapon up and fired.

Both men's voices echoed in her ear as she doubled her speed for the remaining distance to the door of the shack.

she panted back. She crashed through the door and into the room holding her imprisoned teammates. EMS is on their way. As her eyes raked the room she added, We'll need them here, too.

--------------

Before McGee could ask Kate who was injured, Tony crashed through the small stand of young trees, nearly tripping over the unseen obstacle in his path. Glancing down, he saw the body of the sentry and he bent quickly to disarm the man, feeling for a pulse as he did so. Ascertaining that the man was merely unconscious and not dead, Tony holstered his weapon and turned his attention to the younger agent.

McGee! How bad is it? 

Hurts like hell... Ah! Got my thigh, it's bleeding pretty good, too. He sucked in a breath before he continued. Arms hurt from keeping pressure on it. How is he? _Who_ is he?My money's on Ed Perry. And it looks like he'll live. Tony opened the man's jacket and caught sight of a small bloodstain on the shirt. Looks like the bullet hit him in the side, but his pulse is strong. Not quite sure why he's out cold though... Tony swung his flashlight around briefly. Ah, that explains it. Lucky for you, when he fell, he hit his head.

McGee followed the finger and saw the sharp and bloody rock. I'll take it. I fell as I was hit. He grunted out the words and took a couple of shallow breaths. Tony, help. I can't hold this... He started to slump backwards, arms too tired to hold on any longer, his voice betraying his fear.

Whoa, McGee, hang on. You're not checking out on me yet. Tony quickly stepped over the unconscious man and crouched down next to his partner. He pressed down hard on the wound and said, Talk to me, Kid. Say anything, just keep talking.


	54. Chapter 54

Gibbs had experienced time distortion before. The adrenaline that flooded his body at the unexpected gunshots gave him the same clarity of perception. He jerked his head backward, away from the muzzle of the gun at the same time as Ketterer's hand twitched. He saw Leah, wobbling, her eyes on their captor as a third shot sounded. Frustrated, chained and helpless, he watched his lover crash to the floor as Ketterer's body twisted with the impact of a bullet. 

Fury filled the icy eyes as he tore them from the unconscious woman. He felt more than saw the gun move, it brushed the side of his face as the wounded man grunted in pain. Before he could turn his head to look death in the eye, another shot rang out, this one closer still. As he watched his captor reel from a second bullet, the acceptance of his death to save Leah's life turned into renewed purpose to punish this man into eternity for the pain he'd caused.

When Kate burst into the room, Ketterer was against the wall, bleeding and struggling to even raise his weapon. He vented his rage in a howl. Everything! You took everything! She stole everything from me. He tried to advance toward Leah as Kate calmly stepped in his way, Sig drawn.

Drop it, Ketterer. Now! She watched him carefully.

He looked into her eyes. You look so much like her. Why didn't anybody listen to me? No one had to get hurt. No one had to die. I could have fixed it all. He implored her to understand, begged her for the absolution his wife could no longer give. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It all got so out of control. Tell... tell little Ian, Daddy's sorry, okay? Ketterer's voice trailed off in confusion as he looked down at the gun in his hand.

Kate warily stepped forward and as she did so, Ketterer spied the redhead she had been shielding. Without warning he lunged.

NO! It's all her fault! The frustrated rage in his voice along with his movement triggered Kate's automatic responses. She had Ketterer on the floor in seconds, disarmed. As she was handcuffing him, she could hear the approaching sirens. It felt like hours since she'd entered the room, she knew if she looked at her watch she would find that no more than scant minutes had passed. She sat back on her heels for just a second to get her bearings before standing, and she saw Leah motionless and pinned awkwardly beneath the upturned chair.

Kate! Get Leah out of that chair, now! Gibbs' voice held all of the violence he was unable to inflict on the downed man. Dammit, move! She's been drugged!

Kate scrambled forward, fishing her keys from her pocket. She released the woman's hands easily and carefully set the chair and its burden upright. She bent to release Leah's legs, only to find the manacles required a different key, one Kate didn't have. 

I have her hands free, she said, balancing the unresponsive woman on the chair. But it's not a standard cuff key for the leg irons. Kate had her fingers on the pale flesh of Leah's neck.

Check the table over there. Gibbs jerked his chin in the direction of the sideboard.

Kate stood and made her way to the table. She searched through the drawers for a key, but came up empty. In desperation, she spoke into her comm unit. Hey Tony, you guys still out there?Yeah, Kate, but we're a little busy at the moment. Tony sounded quite preoccupied.

Look, Leah's been drugged. I'm no doctor, but her pulse seems slow and so do her respirations. Send EMS down here as fast as you can. And search your downed sentry. We need the key for the leg irons. 

Sure, no sweat, Kate.

----------------

Tony was having problems of his own. McGee, come on. What movie did you and Abbs see last weekend?Movie? I don't... I can't... 

Damn. The bleeding didn't seem to be arterial, at least not that Tony could tell, but it didn't seem to want to stop flowing either. He could hear the sirens, faintly at first, slowly growing louder. Come on Kid, stick with me. Not much longer.

Kate's voice in his ear was a distraction he didn't need. Some level of his brain processed her words and he heard himself respond, but all his concentration was on keeping McGee with him.

'S'Leah gon' be Tony wanted to cheer at the slurred words.

You're both going to be just fine. He looked up, loud engines and brakes above the hill making him the happiest man on the planet. Down here! he yelled in his loudest cop voice.

'S'good. Owe her McGee mumbled and faded out.

Through the sounds of crashing brush and multiple approaching voices, Tony heard someone call out, What have you got?GSW, two victims, one bleeding steadily, one minor with head injury from a fall. As the searchlights neared, he looked down in the faint illumination and saw the blood coating his hands, the large stain around the wound he fought to suppress.

Sir? You need to move, sir. The medics gently pushed Tony away as they began to work on his downed partner. Tony stood, unconsciously wiping his bloody palms on his trousers. He stared blankly for a second before remembering Kate and her request.

There are more wounded. We have a drugged woman and another man with at least one bullet wound. He crouched down and began rifling through the unconscious man's clothing, clutching the key ring with grim satisfaction as he pulled it from a jacket pocket. 

The terse question came from an EMT behind him. Tony stood and spun around.

Down the hill a little further, there's a shack. The EMT gave a short nod and beckoned to a partner. As they started to move, Tony looked from the keys in his hand to McGee. Hey, guys! he called after the EMTs. You'll need these. Give them to the brunette, her name's Kate. He relinquished the item he'd held tightly, and turned back to McGee, unwilling to let the man take the ambulance ride alone.


	55. Chapter 55

After assuring herself and Gibbs that she'd done all she could for Leah, Kate turned to unlock her boss. His cold blue eyes met hers and quietly he asked, Is that bastard dead or alive? 

Ketterer. She'd left him face down on the floor snarling and crying, now he was quiescent, whether from defeat or blood loss she couldn't say. She knelt down next to him and as she slowly rolled him over, his eyes fluttered open.

Marie? Oh, Marie, honey, I'm sorry. I wasn't very good at anything, was I? Tell Ian Daddy will make it up to him next time. I promise. Kate watched as the man faded out again, feeling a small amount of pity for the demons he carried. The vicious voice behind her made her jump.

You keep that bastard alive, Kate. I want him to pay for what he's done. Gibbs' voice was like granite. 

I think he's probably been suffering for the past fifteen years, Gibbs. Kate examined the shoulder wound from Tony's bullet and the one she knew she put into his side.

I don't care what his excuse was. I want him alive. I want him to stand trial and I want him punished. The men he murdered deserve that.

Kate nodded absently and was applying pressure to the seeping wound in Ketterer's side when the door to the shack banged open. Two equipment-laden EMTs entered and quickly maneuvered Kate out of the way.

We'll take over here, miss. Are you Kate?Yes, why?They guy up the hill told us to give these to you. He handed her the keys and Kate looked at them, visibly upset.

Don't just stand there, get Leah unlocked! Gibbs' impatient tone forced Kate to move. She freed the unconscious woman and helped the second medic lay her down. As he began to work, Kate took both sets of keys and to release her captive boss.

Kate had just finished keying the handcuffs when the EMT asked, The guy outside said she was drugged. Do either of you know what with? 

Gibbs barked, yanking his hands free and rubbing his wrists as Kate knelt down to unlock his legs. 

The EMT nodded, then spied the older man's arms. Sir, are you okay?

I'm fine, dammit. You just take care of her. Gibbs pulled his legs free and lurched to his feet, wobbling slightly after being restrained.

Kate caught him by the upper arms and glanced at his wrists. Gibbs! You are not fine. She slid her hands down to just above his wrists and pulled his hands apart, turning them over and getting a good look at the bloody bracelets where the metal ones had been. She raised her eyes and met his before she nodded. Let them bandage your wrists, before she wakes up and sees what you've done to yourself, she said softly, waiting for his answering nod before she turned away. Gibbs shot another glance at Leah, before looking back to Kate and spying the keys she'd tucked in the top of her jeans pocket.

Kate! Let me see those keys. He watched her withdraw the ring slowly and hand it to him. Whose blood is this?

Kate looked at the object. I don't know. McGee was supposed to take out the sentry and he got shot as well. She saw the color drain from his face; taking his arms once again, she attempted to reassure him. Tony's with him. Gibbs, please sit down! 

Gibbs fought Kate's attempts to return him to the metal chair. McGee got shot? Where? Ignoring the concern in her eyes, he stepped away from his recent prison and leaned tiredly against the wall.

Gibbs, I don't know! Everything happened so damn fast! She stopped when he glared at her, continuing when his eyes returned to the redhead on the floor. Tony and I were separated from him. We heard two shots. Tony fired at Ketterer as McGee said he was hit and we took off in separate directions. You know as much as I do. Kate paced to the sideboard, worry and frustration in her steps. If you hadn't gone off on your own, we might have been able to prevent this. There was no heat to the words as she waved her hand half-heartedly about the room. 

Eyes on the medics as they continued to work on Ketterer and Leah, Kate leaned against the wall and continued to talk -- as much to fill the empty air, as to explain the chaos of the evening. As it was, we wasted precious time decoding a bizarre message that Leah meant for you, just to figure out where to find you. Kate looked at the small listening device on the table, walked over to it and picked it up. At least she had the good sense to get it all on tape. She walked back to Gibbs and handed him the recorder. It's digital and voice activated. He's not getting away with anything. She tipped her head toward the man on the stretcher.


	56. Chapter 56

Tony paced the hospital hall. He couldn't sit if he wanted to. Sure, he razzed McGee. That's what you were supposed to do with the new kid, no matter how long he'd been there. The new kid was still the new kid until you got a _new_ new kid. Besides, McGee was fun to tease. But shot... no, McGee wasn't supposed to get shot. Tony berated himself for not taking the kid out on the practice range more. Maybe Leah could take him out and give McGee some pointers. He was just about to go for coffee when the doors opened and a doctor clad in red-stained greens approached.

Mr. DiNozzo?Yeah. Doctor, how's Agent McGee?He'll be fine. No real damage done. The bullet embedded itself in the thigh muscle and we removed it without complication. It nicked a vein, which caused a good bit of blood loss. If you hadn't kept pressure on it, he would have been in a lot worse shape.Ah... thanks, but don't tell him that, okay? It'd ruin our relationship. Tony gave a faint grin. So when can he have visitors?Well, he's still pretty out of it. I think it would be best if you let him get a few hours of rest first. Why don't you go home and clean up first, maybe get some sleep yourself. If he wakes up in the meantime, I'll be sure to let him know you were here. Okay?

Tony glanced down at his bloodstained clothes, noticing for the first time just how filthy he was. Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, Doc. Listen, there'll be somebody else coming in, a Leah Hecht. Will you tell the people with her where I went?If I see them. I don't deal with all the cases that come in. You might want to leave your name and your friends' names at the ER reception desk.Oh, sure. Guess I am more tired than I thought. He nodded and headed for the door, suddenly aware of the exhaustion seeping into his body. By the time he'd left his name for Kate and Gibbs he could barely remember his address for the cabbie he'd called.

------------

Gibbs sat in the ambulance next to Leah, her unresponsive hand gripped tightly in his. He rested his cheek against the cool flesh and thought of every angry word that had passed between them. Just wake up, Brat! I'll even apologize, but you have to wake up first,' he begged her silently. Watching the slow, even rise and fall of her chest, he consoled himself with the fact that she was still with him.

The EMT watched the man for a moment before he spoke quietly. There's every chance she'll be okay, Sir. We found the syringe. Even if it were full, he couldn't have given her more than 60 ml. He must have been planning on giving her a second dose if he intended to kill her with just that.Are you certain? Gibbs didn't release his hold on her hand as he transferred his gaze to the man across from him.

It's more than the maximum dose, but according to the doctor, not more that what's safely allowed in a day. The next twenty-four hours are the most critical, but her pulse and respiration are good. I'd say she has a very good chance. The man's tone was serious, offering an honest opinion as opposed to cheerful false hope.

Thank you, Gibbs said quietly and turned his eyes back to the too-still woman on the stretcher.

----------

Kate followed in Tony's car behind the two ambulances that carried the wounded. She thought Gibbs would demand that she take Ketterer in her car when it looked as if their tormentor would have to ride with Leah. Finally they sorted out the transportation issues and got underway, but not before Kate realized just how protective of Leah her boss had become. She couldn't help but wonder how well that would go over when the redhead got her feet back under her. That was one argument Kate didn't want to witness.

She pulled into a parking space near the emergency entrance and trailed the EMTs and their patients into the building. She found Gibbs nearly nose to nose with a nurse at the reception desk. She hurried to break up the incipient free-for-all.

Gibbs. Gibbs! She placed her hand on his arm, adding pressure when it seemed that he hadn't heard her. He swung his head to face her and she could see the exhaustion fighting with the worry in his eyes. Calm down. Yelling is not going to solve anything. She took a deep breath, hoping to encourage him to do the same. 

He pulled his arm away from her touch and stalked over to a chair, throwing himself into it angrily. Again he was helpless, sitting in a chair, unable to reach her, unable to even see her... He glared at the brunette as she turned to the tyrant in the nurse's uniform, the women speaking too softly for him to hear. He was uninformed and he despised the helpless feeling it generated. After a few more minutes of conversation, Kate joined him.

She said she's sorry, but she can't give us any information on McGee because we're not next of kin. Tony was here, but he went home about twenty minutes ago. She said she can tell us that he didn't leave until he'd spoken to the surgeon who operated on McGee. I think she was trying to let me know that he's okay without getting in trouble. I told her you were Leah's next of kin, or at least the closest thing she had to it. She said as soon as they're sure Leah's stable, she'll let you go back and sit with her. Kate stood and looked down at her boss. By the way, her name is Amy, she's pulled a double shift because of a fire and you could bring her a cup of coffee to apologize for being a jerk. She takes it black. 

Gibbs stared at Kate's retreating back before allowing his gaze to wander over to the nurse behind the desk. She looked as tired as he felt. Struggling to his feet, he wandered down the hall until he found a machine that dispensed something claiming to be coffee. He purchased two cups and walked back to the desk.

I shouldn't have yelled, he said and set a cup in front of her. 

She blinked in surprise. Oh, I'm used to it. Most people either cry or yell. They rarely apologize, however. She eyed him speculatively.

He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. My partner. He lifted a shoulder in a dismissive gesture. Both of them, actually. Agent Todd thought my behavior was inexcusable. And if I want to see Detective Hecht, I figured it couldn't hurt.

Nurse Amy shook her head. At least you're honest. All right, Agent... Gibbs, is it? Let's go see how your partner is doing. She stood and beckoned the tired man to follow her.

She preceded him through the automatic doors labeled "Authorized Personnel Only" and led him to an open ward at the back of the main unit. None of the half-dozen beds he passed were occupied. He was about to ask Amy where they were headed when she pulled aside a curtain, revealing the bed where Leah lay. Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off her. He finished the dark liquid in one swallow and pitched the empty cup in the trash, then moved close to her, dragging a chair to him with his foot. He sank into the chair, his eyes never leaving her pale face framed by her vibrant hair. Slowly to the comforting beat of her heart monitor, he lowered his head to the bed by her hip, his arm unconsciously slipping over her thighs as he dozed off.


	57. Chapter 57

Kate walked into the apartment and dropped her stuff by the door. 

A shadowy figure appeared in the bedroom doorway. Hey, Kate, he said quietly. How're Leah and Gibbs?

Kate walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before heading to the bathroom. The EMTs seemed hopeful. Gibbs is a wreck. She looked over her shoulder as she scrubbed at the blood on her hands. How's McGee?

Tony slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her while he updated her on the younger man's condition. When he finished they stood there silently for a moment, soaking up the warmth from each other. Finally, he uttered the question he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. He'll live. Gibbs wants him alive to suffer for everything he's done. Kate sighed and turned in Tony's arms. I don't know, I almost felt sorry for him. Oh, I know, he brought it all on himself. She forestalled his protest and then glanced away. But he was devastated by the death of his family, too. She looked back into the beautiful green eyes of her lover. Gibbs ripped his wrists raw trying to get to Leah. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. Ketterer may be criminally insane, but his pain is just as real. She laid her head on Tony's chest and felt him rest his chin on her head. They held each like that for a few minutes before Kate yawned.

Come on, Honey. Let's go to bed. Tony pulled back slightly and ran his thumb down her cheek as he smiled at her. Then he flipped off the light and took her hand to lead her through the dark to a place of love and comfort.


	58. Chapter 58

Ducky's voice startled Gibbs awake. He stretched and shifted in the chair beside the hospital bed.

Morning, Duck. He glanced at his watch and looked past the coroner for his team members. Where are Kate and Tony?Oh, they're with Timothy. They said they'd be up in a couple of minutes. How's Leah doing? Ducky stepped closer to the bed.

We spent a couple of hours in the ER until they had a bed for her up here. She had a rough patch after they moved her, gave everybody a scare. Gibbs remembered the cold fist around his heart when she gave a sigh and her heartbeat became very irregular. He'd watched as the doctor emptied a syringe into Leah's IV and he gripped her hand tightly, begging her not to give up.

Ducky glanced at the monitors on the far side of the bed. She looks to be doing quite well now, apart from the fact that she hasn't yet awakened. He turned to look at his old friend. If she made it through the night, Jethro, she should be fine.

Before Gibbs could respond, Kate and Tony entered the room. Hey, Boss, how's she doing?

Ducky and Gibbs turned to the newcomers. I'm surprised they let you two in here. How's McGee doing? Gibbs eyed them carefully.

Kate smirked up at Tony. He charmed his way past the nurse. She never even noticed me. McGee is doing good. He said the doctor wants him to stay off his leg for a few days, but otherwise he's in good spirits. She moved over closer to the bed and looked down at Leah. Her color is a lot better, Gibbs. Has she woken up yet?No, not yet. Listen, Kate, his eyes flicked over to the tall man nearby. Tony. Thank you for what you did last night.

Kate smiled as Tony said, No problem, Boss. But we'd better get going. Abby called earlier and said Morrow wanted to talk to us about something.Abby called? Why Abby?Got me. Tony shrugged. Didn't anyone call you? 

As Gibbs patted his pockets, Kate remembered she had both Leah's recorder and Gibbs' phone in her car. I have it. From last night. Come on, let's get you some clean clothes and get to the office.I won't leave her, Kate. He stared down the others.

Gibbs, you can't blow this off. I know you want to be here, but we have responsibilities at the office, too. Kate spoke gently, but firmly, looking him in the eye.

Besides, McGee said he'd like to come and sit with her, if his doctor will let him. She won't be alone, Tony added quietly.

He looked like he might argue further when Ducky spoke up. You know, if she found out you were here instead of at work, she'd likely strip your hide. Especially if it has to do with the case.

That, Gibbs couldn't argue with. Nodding reluctantly, he reached for Leah's hand one more time, gently rubbing her knuckles. Then he followed his friends and teammates from the room.


	59. Chapter 59

Tom Morrow flipped through the files on his desk. When the agent on duty at the front desk phoned and told him Dr. John Curtis, Arlington's M.E. was requesting to speak with him, he had no idea what to expect. He certainly didn't expect the story he received. He shook his head and buzzed his assistant.

Have we heard from Gibbs yet?He's on his way in with Todd and DiNozzo. They picked him up at the hospital; apparently he spent the night keeping an eye on Detective Hecht. Oh, and Captain Howards has just arrived as well, Sir.Have him wait until Jethro gets here. Do we have the latest on the detective's condition?No change, Sir.I see. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face. Very well. When Gibbs gets here show him and Captain Howards in.Yes, Sir. Morrow clicked off his speaker after he heard her hang up. He lifted his eyes from the papers on his desk to the man seated opposite him.

What happens, John, if she doesn't survive this? You said only she and Doug Ritchey could verify the information in these files. He leaned back in his chair and waited.

Then I guess we hope Howards can pick up where they left off and prove it. Curtis let his gaze fall to his lap. He wanted to go see her for himself. He couldn't reconcile the vivacious redhead with the woman they told him occupied that hospital bed. She'd never go that quietly.

The two men sat quietly for a while, drinking coffee, before the buzz of the intercom disrupted the silence. Sir, Special Agent Gibbs is here, along with Special Agents Todd and DiNozzo.

Morrow paused for a moment then replied, Send them all in, including Captain Howards. He watched as the door opened and the procession of bodies passed through. Gibbs looked neat as always, though utterly exhausted. Todd and DiNozzo were covering their show of worry admirably; but then they were learning from the master. Captain Howards blustered in behind them, belligerent and aggrieved, as if he were the only one whose day had been disrupted.

Take a seat, please. He frowned at Howards who nearly snatched the chair from underneath Gibbs. He gave his agents another moment as they arranged themselves, before he began.

I know you all have other duties which need handling, he gave Gibbs a glance. But Dr. Curtis came to me with some information that has some significant bearing on recent events. I thought you should be made aware of it as soon as possible. He gave a very pointed look to Captain Howards as the man rose in protest. When he subsided, Tom turned to the coroner. John? Why don't you tell them exactly what you told me.


	60. Chapter 60

The nurse rolled McGee's wheelchair down the hallway. You must have some pull here. Not everybody gets to go visiting while they recuperate.I don't know about pull, ma'am. But I work with Detective Hecht, and I'd really like to just sit with her for a while. McGee glanced over his shoulder at the woman navigating the crowded hallway.

Well, they told me you get to visit her anytime you want, as long as you feel up to it and she's not in any danger. They paused before a doorway and the nurse checked the patient ID. Here we are, let's just get you moved over here where she can see you.Is she awake? The hope in his voice made it difficult for the nurse to answer.

No, sir, I'm sorry. Not yet. I meant, if she wakes while you're here. She felt terrible for causing the sad nod the man gave her in response. She arranged the chair and made sure his injured leg was comfortable. I'll check back with you in a little bit. If you need me, just press her call button, here. She indicated the device near Leah's slack hand. Then she slipped quietly out of the room.

As he sat and watched her steady breathing, he wondered what she went through the night before. Did she know something like this was coming? He remembered her calm through so much of what had happened over the last few days and his own fear at seeing her attacker come toward him, defenseless, last night. He wondered if she was inherently fearless or if it was a skill he could learn from her. Funny how, what was it, two days ago? he didn't trust her and now his perceptions of her were turned around. Sort of like reading Shakespeare for the first time and finding out that, Get thee to a nunnery, didn't mean a convent but a brothel. _Shakespeare_ doesn't come out and tell you, you have to find some one who knows the language. Somehow, Leah was a lot like that, McGee noticed. She didn't tell you much. And if she did, she probably told you more that you thought, if only you'd thought to pay attention.

-------------

I was the one Director Morrow spoke with this past Tuesday to get Detective Hecht transferred over here to NCIS, Dr. Curtis began. He saw the surprised looks and nodded as he continued. Doug and I weren't particularly close, but we were friends. And we were friends enough to have noticed some... problems that had developed in the department over the past few years. He picked up his coffee cup and took a long drink. Not one person in the room missed the covetous look Gibbs sent toward the cup.

We'll be here a while. Would the rest of you like some coffee? At the nods of affirmation, Morrow buzzed his assistant and asked her to bring some coffee. And remember, Gibbs is in here, so...Yes, Sir. I remember. Her answer held a smile that matched the one Gibbs' teammates hid by bending their heads.

Go ahead, John.Doug knew Leah, mostly by reputation, but through mutual friends, as well. He looked Howards in the eye. She's one of the best undercover cops there is. She's been busting dirty cops for most of nine years. He looked at the rest of the room. Or so Doug said. She's done other undercover work as well. Curtis shrugged and took another sip of coffee. He found out Leah was in Maryland, doing a friend a favor and prevailed upon her to help him sort out the problems at Arlington. She really didn't want to come back to DC, but the case started to intrigue her. They set up her file, made it look like she'd been here longer, gave her a few questionable busts in other precincts, the whole bit. I was the only other one who knew her true background, in case of, well, fatality. He finished the sentence quietly.

How long had she been here, then? Tony spoke up from the back of the room.

About two and a half years. The rest she faked. Apparently quite well. I'm told she could have given Perry's forger a run for his money, Curtis smiled.

Where was she before that? Kate chimed in.

In Maryland, helping out her friend. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, I don't know any more than that. 

Gibbs' voice cut through the curious silence that threatened to derail the briefing. So why, exactly, did you call Morrow? Why get her transferred here?It was the only thing I could think to do. Curtis made a placating gesture with his hands. You're getting ahead of me. This mess started Monday morning, at least for me.


	61. Chapter 61

She felt herself drifting, floating. The haze that surrounded her was comforting at first, like a downy blanket. As it began to come apart in wispy shreds the images took on a frighten clarity. Guns moved toward her, sinister objects reaching for her body. The smell of cordite filled her senses as the barrels caressed her skin the way a lover's touch might. Cruel voices whispered indecipherable threats in her ear as more weapons filled her vision. She could not escape the horror that played in her mind, she could not scream to wake up, as she felt the rifle barrel invade her mouth.

Fear soaked her skin, for it was only in dreams that the fear came out. Fear of being found out. Fear of being unable to pull out one more lie when she needed it. Fear of letting a partner down, fear of letting fear show. Fear of failure.

The view changed. She was standing in a desert, the setting sun at her back. Six men ringed her, four more nearby, all of them angry. Accusations piled on top of her and rolled off her back. Then the guns were back, weapon after weapon, deadly mouths pressed against her skin as the whispers turned to angry shouts with the shattering of her cover. She stood on the hot Mexican sand, with ten angry men and thirty-five shackled girls. She brazened it out. She bluffed, she lied, and she prayed harder than she'd ever prayed. The sound of the gunshots, the remembered feel of the bullet searing her flesh made her gasp.

------------

McGee looked up sharply as Leah let out a loud gasp and sat straight up in bed. The sheets were clenched in her fists and her eyes were wide with fear.

Leah? Are you okay? The minute he asked the question he wanted to smack himself. It was obvious she wasn't.

She struggled to get her breathing under control, taking several deep breaths. After a moment she looked around the room, finally resting her eyes on the man in the wheelchair. Blinking, she said the only thing that popped to mind. McGee? What happened to you?

He returned her surprised look, not expecting the question. I, uh, zigged when I should have zagged, I guess. He shrugged before continuing. Shouldn't we let the doctor know you're awake? She paused, lost in momentary thought. Oh, yeah, that probably is a good idea. She found the call button and pressed it, then looked around the area again. I'm surprised Gibbs isn't here.He was with you all night, according to Kate and Tony. Director Morrow called a meeting, though, so he went. Unwillingly, Ducky said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. McGee watched her rest as the floor nurse came in. Did you need something, Mr. McGee?

Leah propped herself up, startling the nurse. Sorry. I'm the one who buzzed.Oh! Let me get the doctor! He'll want to check you out right away. She hurried off, smiling.

Leah flopped back on the bed and angled her head so she could see her visitor. Seriously, Tim. What happened? She waved her hand at the wheelchair.

Got shot in the thigh. Tony said it wasn't too bad, but I lost a fair amount of blood. I don't remember much about last night.That makes two of us. She closed her eyes again. Hope your leg doesn't hurt as much as my head does, though.I don't know. Ever been shot in the leg? He said it jokingly, but he was unprepared for the answer he got.

Yeah, actually. But those guys didn't really like me much. They kinda wanted it to hurt. A lot. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Don't look so surprised, Tim. Not everything goes as planned. Sometimes it goes down really wrong.

McGee was just about to ask her what happened when the doctor came in. Ah, Miss Hecht. So it isn't just a rumor, you actually are awake!Oh, lovely. You're one of those. Leah closed her eyes and groaned.

Now your friend here will just have to leave, and we'll get you checked out. Then you'll be all set! Leah pried open one eye to see a wide, fake smile plastered on the doctor's face. The woman's perverse cheerfulness made Leah cranky.

Sorry, my friend stays and you need to kill the happy buzz you've got going. It's hurting my head. She folded her arms over her chest and gave the woman her very best don't screw with the cop look.

Now, Miss Hecht... The doctor wagged her finger and gave her recalcitrant patient a look.

It's Detective Hecht, and don't mollycoddle me, Doc. I've been through worse. Leah fought the urge to reach out and break the finger.

The word came out short and sharp as the doctor gave up her patronizing act. But the friend... Leah finished in a voice that clearly would tolerate no argument.

The doctor gave a grudging nod. Stays. _Now_ may I check you out?

Leah smiled. Sure, no problem.


	62. Chapter 62

Armed with cups of coffee, Gibbs happily with one large, black and very strong, Curtis began to tell them about his last conversation with Doug Ritchey.

He called me around ten in the morning and said he needed to talk to me. I was up to my neck in corpses; he insisted it was an emergency. So I agreed to meet him at a coffee shop neither one of us usually goes to in a part of town neither one of us frequents. I thought it was all so very over the top. Until he turned up dead. He paused for a sip from his cup and looked around the room.

_John, you remember that conversation we had, about something rotten in the department?Yeah, what about it?Leah found it. Only she's just found the tip of the iceberg and she doesn't even know it.So why tell me? Why not tell her?Because I think someone's on to her. Some really weird shit's been going on, especially since that whole forgery ring went sour.You mean that one that I sent some stuff over to NCIS for?Yeah, there was a lot wrong with that case from the get go. Leah said she had connections over there, so she thought maybe they could untangle it. Guess they did a pretty good job, but the wrong somebody must have overheard the conversation.So what, they figured out her whole set-up just from that?Don't know, but she's had somebody on her ever since. Strange things are going on in the office. Look, I'm trying to protect her. Take these for me will you? They're her files on who and what she suspects is going on. I took them from her desk early this morning.Doug, you're starting to sound just a little paranoid, here. You do realize that don't you?John, listen. I went through those files with her last week. Something started bothering me about them and I've been doing a little digging on my own. She's on the right track, but those can't be kept at the station anymore. I need to talk to her today, let her know what I found out.All right. I'll take these. Are you going to tell me what you found out?No. I think, until all the proof is in and safe and the parties dealt with, maybe it's safer if you don't know.I don't want to hear the word again. If you knew what I knew you'd say the same thing I am. Trust me, John. Take the files. I'm trying to keep Leah safe.I didn't hear from Doug for the rest of the day. I expected him to call me sometime that evening at the latest. He'd made it sound like talking to Leah was a priority and that holding onto the files was only temporary. When I found out the next morning that no one had seen or heard from Doug since he left the station at 9:15 Monday morning, all I could think of was getting Leah safe. That business at Pantheon Street was lucky. And I happened to know that Leah had been assigned the cold cases mainly because cold cases were all she'd been doing since the Perry thing. Curtis sighed and moved to sit down._


	63. Chapter 63

Leah leaned back against the pillow as the doctor made some notes on the chart. Well, Miss Hecht, it looks like you'll live. A wry smile twisted the woman's face as she looked at the disgruntled patient. I'd say all you need is a good two or three days of rest. She turned to hang the chart back on its hook but spun back at Leah's snort. Did you say something?No, Doctor. Nothing at all. Two or three days rest. Got it. She nodded and the other woman nodded slowly as well, then left the room, glaring slightly at the man in the wheelchair. Much as she wanted to, Leah did not stick her tongue out at the retreating back, instead she waved McGee back over to her bedside. Two or three days, my Sweet Aunt Fanny. I have work to do, she muttered, sarcastically as she struggled to sit up.

Um, Leah, really. Don't you think you should get some rest? McGee spoke up hesitantly as he awkwardly wheeled himself closer to her.

I suppose so, Tim. But I still don't know why Doug Ritchey was killed and I don't know if I have the luxury of just laying here resting. She gave up on trying to sit comfortably and laid back down, shifting onto her side slightly so she could see him better.

Can't we help with that? After all, you're part of the team. He looked at her as she remained silent. You are coming back to NCIS, aren't you? I mean, you and Gibbs, Arlington... He trailed off in confusion.

She stayed silent a moment longer. Finally, she gave a long sigh. You know, Tim, I don't know what I'm going to do. Make sure Perry goes down for killing Doug. After that, I really don't know. Take a break... I think... She fell silent, lost in thought.

McGee watched her, concerned. The earlier feistiness she'd showed with the doctor was gone and he was unused to the hesitancy she now showed. Finally he broke the silence. Take a break, how? From what? And _do_ what?

She smiled. Remember I told you I'd done some undercover work? She waited for his nod before continuing. It's more than some. I wake up some days and I don't even know myself anymore. Her eyes drifted closed as she spoke. I'm so tired of the drugs and the guns and the money and the unbelievable greed. I'm tired of playing at things I don't feel, befriending people I loathe, smiling and joking my way through the most reprehensible activities. She sighed. 

McGee remained silent, unable to find any words worthy of a response. Slowly she began speaking again, so quietly that he had to strain to hear.

It used to be fun... play the game and catch the bad guy. And I had such a flair for it; it was so flattering to be in demand. Then when your cover gets blown and it's just you, the perp, his gun and your wits, you get a crash course in how to bluff your way back into your own life. You become intimate with the feel of pure fear lurking beneath your skin. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his. And when you survive it, you feel invincible. You think you can take on anybody. So you do. Until one day you wake up and you realize, you don't remember you. You only remember how to play the game. Keep everyone at arm's length.

Somehow McGee found the courage to voice the one question that he couldn't leave unasked. 

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Jeth is a different matter. He knew me before all this began. She waved a hand aimlessly as she spoke. Our problem was he didn't know who I'd become. He remembered who I was, even when I didn't. She angled her head so she could see him again. The point is, I need some time to just be Leah. Not Lieutenant Hecht, Internal Affairs Investigator. She draped her arm tiredly over her eyes and sighed deeply.

McGee nodded and watched her for a while longer, thinking about the things she'd shared. When her breathing evened out, he buzzed for the nurse to help him back to his room. He was glad he'd been there for her to talk to, he thought it had probably helped them both. Now, though, it was time for both of them to be alone. He took one last look at her through the door as he was wheeled away and hoped her sleep would be peaceful.


	64. Chapter 64

Dr. Curtis took the files from Morrow and turned to the Arlington captain sitting next to him. I don't know what Doug wanted to talk to Leah about. I don't think he had the chance before he died. This is all there is. He handed the officer the files and took a breath before he continued. I know Ed Perry is a friend of yours, but you're going to have to face facts, Luke, he's dirty. Not only that, but he wasn't the only one and he was the top of the whole nasty food chain.

Luke Howards, subdued for the first time that any of the agents had seen him, flipped slowly through the first file. Are you sure this is right? he asked slowly, setting it aside and opening the second file.

If you're asking about Perry, yeah, we're pretty sure. Tony's voice from the back of the room surprised the captain. The tall man leaning against the wall continued. He shot one of our agents while conspiring with the dirtbag who tried to murder another agent and Detective Hecht.

Howards shook his head. That just doesn't sound like the Ed Perry I know. He returned to the file, and as he skimmed through the pages, he paled. I need to talk to Hecht. Now! Suddenly he slammed the folder down on the desk, then leapt to his feet, taking quick, hard steps toward the door.

The three agents in the room were quicker, forming a triangle in front of the doorway, with Gibbs at the head. She was still unconscious when we left her this morning, thanks to your good friend's business partner. No one missed the caustic tone in his voice. I think whatever you need from her can wait.With all due respect, Agent Gibbs, I don't think it can. Not if the information in those reports is correct. Surprisingly, Howards' voice was calm rather than belligerent. He picked up the file as he continued, I have a sting set up for a drug bust and one of these guys is in charge of it. There's not enough information here for me to know how badly the whole thing is screwed.

Gibbs and Howards stared each other down and Kate decided to head off the inevitable pissing contest. I'm sure that as soon as she's up to it, Leah will clear up any questions. Until then, we'll _all_ let her rest. She received a grudging nod from the Arlington captain and an even stare from her boss. Satisfied that World War Three had been averted, she turned to the Director and asked, Is there any way we can get an update on Leah's condition?

Morrow nodded, buzzed his assistant and instructed her to get Leah's doctor on the line. Minutes later, as the tension in the room ratcheted up several notches, the phone finally rang back. Morrow hit the button for the speaker to allow everyone to listen in.

It took some stern-voiced pressure and various veiled threats to get through to Leah's doctor. At first she was adamant about patient confidentiality, but in the face of Morrow's pressure, and Gibbs' added urging, his status as Leah's emergency contact adding weight to the request, she reluctantly relented.

Everyone visibly relaxed with the woman's proclamation that Leah had awakened from her coma and seemed to be coherent. However, her no-visitors dictate pleased no one.

You don't seem to understand. We have people that urgently need to see Detective Hecht.No, Sir, you don't seem to understand. She needs to rest. She may have awakened, but she still needs time to recover from the effects of the drug. The doctor's voice was unhappy as she recited her patient's condition. She's going to be drowsy for most of the day and I want to keep her as calm as possible until I'm sure there will be no more incidents with her heart rate.

Morrow sighed and reined in his irritation with obvious difficulty. When can we see her? There are lives at stake.Call me after... There was a pause and the sound of papers flipping. Call me after four this afternoon. Then I'll let you know if I think it's advisable.Thank you, Morrow ground out before terminating the call, then looked at the faces around him. There's your answer. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait to speak with Detective Hecht. He spoke with finality, effectively dismissing the group with his words.

They filed out in resignation but lingered in the director's outer office for a moment. Dr. Curtis spoke quietly, reassuring them. If she's awake and coherent, then it's a good sign. Don't rush her, let her get some rest. She'll be more help if she doesn't feel exhausted.

The other four nodded, Gibbs most reluctantly of all. He turned and led his team out, clearly hearing the words spoken by the trailing doctor to the police captain.

Oh, and Luke? Although she'll be angry with me for telling you, you should probably know that Leah's a lieutenant and pretty highly decorated. Show her some respect when you see her, okay?


	65. Chapter 65

Leah woke with a start. The unfamiliar bed and the steady beep combined with the unmistakable smell of disinfectant screamed _hospital_ in her brain. Groaning, she rolled over and looked around while she searched her memory... been here,' she thought as her earlier conversation with McGee dribbled back into her sluggish brain. Rubbing her face to wash away the remnants of sleep, she heard her voice echo in her head. The last thing she recalled saying to Tim kept repeating itself insistently.

_The point is, I need some time to just be Leah. Not Lieutenant Hecht, Internal Affairs Investigator._

Maybe it _was_ time. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before. In fact, before Doug had called her, she'd gone so far as to have her lawyer prepare and submit the paperwork for her. She stopped for a moment and thought about what this move would really mean, what she would gain and what she would give up. But in the end, she knew it was the only way she would stop running from life and start living it. 

Making her decision, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she reached for the phone, only to be deterred by a knock at her open door.

I see the rumors of your demise _have_ been greatly exaggerated, my dear. Ducky stopped by the side of her bed and smiled at her.

Hey Ducks! She grinned unrepentantly at her use of his hated nickname.

Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm feeling better, Doctor, so cut me some slack, okay? She cocked her head and waited for his response.

Well, you did give us quite a scare. Jethro most of all. I saw Kate just before I headed over here, she said he was quite distraught last night. Ducky watched as Leah grew oddly silent. Leah? Is something wrong?

She sighed. No, Ducky, nothing's wrong. Just... difficult. She looked into the face of her old friend and tried to explain. Things have changed for me and Jeth. For the better; better than I'd hoped, even... She hesitated, uncertain of how to phrase what came next.

Then what's the problem? Isn't that what you've wanted? He leaned a hip against the bed and rested a hand on hers.

There's something I need to do first, something important. She rushed on, desperate for reassurance that she wasn't making a mistake. I want this time to work out right, I don't want to mess it up again. She gave a sad smile and her voice dropped as she continued. But I have to clear out old ghosts first. I want, no -- I _need_ to start fresh with him.I think that's a good idea. Have you told him? The nagging feeling he got when she shook her head only intensified with his next question. Are you planning to?

She lifted a shoulder. I can't look him in the eye and then walk away, Ducky, she whispered into her lap.

You certainly don't plan to run away from him again? he asked flatly. 

I'll handle it, I promise. Just don't tell him. Anything. Not right now. She looked him in the eye and fought the tears that threatened. 

I won't be in the middle again, Leah. I won't say anything, unless I'm asked. He held up a finger in response to the hope in her eyes. But if asked, I will answer. In the meantime, I'd suggest you sort it out quickly. You and I both know that Jethro isn't exactly the most patient man on the planet, and I rather think he'll be here sooner than you think. He leaned in and gave her a hug and she thanked him with a brief, but genuine smile.

Take care, Ducks, she said quietly and he gave her a smile and a two-fingered salute as he exited the room.


	66. Chapter 66

Gibbs stared at the paperwork on his desk as he briefly considered pulling out his lighter and torching it. Not that that would solve anything. Damned machines would just make more of it and he have to fill out other paperwork on the wanton destruction of government property or some other such nonsense. He was angry, frustrated, bored with the tedium of management and, if he would admit it, exhausted. He was the perfect candidate for a two-year-old temper tantrum. Only Marines did not have temper tantrums. They barked at people until things got done.

Tony rolled his eyes. _Now_ what?' Yeah, Boss? He tried to sound upbeat.

Search warrant! Gibbs snapped out the words like the jaws of a steel trap slamming shut.

Working on it. We're still pretty thin on evidence to search more than just the kitchen. Abby's still working on some of the trace from the cold cases hoping to find something we can use. The younger man leaned his chin on his fist as he watched his superior.

Go see how she's doing. This time the words had a grinding quality to them, as if the man's jaws were clenched.

Gibbs, I just got back from the lab twenty minutes ago... Tony began in a low, serious tone, but it didn't help.

The cold, blue eyes pinned the other man. I don't care, just get me my... The ringing of Gibbs' desk phone interrupted his tirade. With one final glare at Tony, Gibbs nabbed the receiver and barked at it. Gibbs! Oh... That's good news... yes... not a problem, we can have someone there in under half an hour. Thank you.

The older man took a breath and turned to Kate and Tony, who was still lingering in the bullpen. That was Dr. Eames, for Candy. She's ready to be released. Would you two like to go pick her up? I need to take care of a few things for her and Kitty.

Tony slid his eyes toward Kate. Her face held as much surprise as he felt. He would have guessed his boss would have grabbed at the opportunity to go to the hospital.

Kate spoke quickly. Sure, Gibbs, not a problem. But wouldn't you rather go?I need to see to these arrangements for the girls now. The words were crisp, as if directed toward the hard of hearing. he continued, softly, as he ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. Once I walk into her room, I'm not leaving her again.


	67. Chapter 67

Leah fidgeted with the two envelopes while she waited for the credit card call to go through. When the connection was made she smiled to hear the voice on the other end.

Jack Lawrence.Fire your secretary? Leah asked, amused.

Who is this? Now the voice sounded irritated.

Touchy, touchy, Jack. It's Leah, back from the dead one more time. 

Leah! Back from the dead' is right. I've been trying to reach you for a month. What have you been up to this time? 

Don't ask, pal. Listen, did you file that paperwork and do you still want me? She leaned back and looked at the two letters she held.

You mean you're finally ready to take me up on my offer? She laughed at the disbelief in his voice.

Yeah, Jack. I'm done being everybody but me. So if you still have room for me... She waited for his answer.

Hell, yes! How soon?That depends... can you get a couple of the guys to come help me get out of DC?You went back to DC? Oh, Leah, did you... She cut him off.

Jack, just, please. Send the guys; tonight, if possible. I need to go before I can't, okay? She sighed and held one envelope, letting the other drop in her lap.

Are you sure you know what you're doing? The concern she heard in his voice warmed her.

Yeah, Jack, she said as she smiled to herself. I know exactly what I'm doing.


	68. Chapter 68

Tony and Kate arrived back at NCIS with Candy. When they entered the bullpen, the young blonde walked gingerly over to where her friend sat next to Gibbs. The older man rose silently to allow the girls a moment of privacy and moved to speak quietly with the other two agents.

Federal Marshals will be here within the next hour, he said, glancing at his watch. Those girls will be safe from now on. He looked from Kate to Tony, waiting for their reaction.

So soon? I didn't realize they'd be going into Witness Protection tonight. Kate tried to keep her voice even.

It's the only way to ensure their safety until the trial. After that, they'll be completely relocated. Gibbs had turned to watch the two girls, missing the sadness in Kate's eyes.

I know that. I'd just... hoped for a chance to say goodbye. Kate gave an embarrassed shrug as her boss swung back around and fixed her with a steely gaze.

Agent Todd, you know better than to become involved with a witness in a case. His voice was hard, almost daring her to retort. It was Tony, however, who took the bait.

Which, of course, explains why you're... the tall man smothered a faint grin as his boss cut him off.

Shut up, DiNozzo. It was the low growl of a wounded bear, and he strode over to the two girls before either of his partners could utter another sound.

Yo, Gibbs! Kitty smiled as he approached. Candy turned around and gave a shy smile as well. He took a moment to examine both girls, dressed simply in jeans and sweaters. It was almost inconceivable to him that these two children had not only dressed up, but survived, as prostitutes; willing to endure that humiliation than what they'd faced at home.

he greeted them softly. Are you ready to go? The Marshals will be here soon.

Candy spoke up hesitantly. Will we really be safe with them? I mean _from_ them? Not everyone is, well, who they're supposed to be, you know.

Gibbs dragged his chair closer to the two girls and sat down. Reaching inside his jacket he pulled out two cards and handed them to the girls. We could all get in a lot of trouble for this, so memorize what's on that card. If you ever feel threatened again, by anyone, you call me. I can square it with the Marshals if you don't feel that you can trust them.

Kitty looked at the silver-haired man, respect in her eyes. She'd known a lot of men willing to break the rules for sex or money, but never to help a friend. She smiled and nodded her thanks.

Candy, on the other hand, was overcome. Tears welled in her eyes and she stepped forward shyly and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck. Thank you, she whispered. You don't know how much this means. She pulled back a moment and glanced over at her friend. Kitty seemed to understand the question and nodded her reassurance.

Candy's eyes dropped to her hands, now fiddling with the card she held. My name is Lisa Halstrom. She flicked her eyes up, waiting for the older man's inevitable recognition.

The surname struck a chord with the former Marine as he remembered a prominent military family and a man in a position of authority with hints of a scandal. Shock colored his voice as the blonde nodded. What happened? he asked gently.

Mom had a little problem, Dad had a weakness for covering it up, she said woodenly. Four years ago, I got tired of being part of it.Four years! You can't be older than...

She cut him off with a hard, streetwise look, one he'd not yet seen from her. Age has nothing to do with it. I will not go back there. She waved the card lightly. Now you know why I don't trust many people in authority.Can't say I blame you. Tell me just one thing, Gibbs queried. I remember the family and I remember the rumors, but I never heard anything about a daughter who disappeared. How on earth did they keep that from everyone?

Lisa, or Candy as he knew her, let out a soft snort. That's easy. I went to boarding school, of course.

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock at the implication of her family's disregard for her whereabouts and he shook his head at the utter callousness of some people.


	69. Chapter 69

Leah picked at the objects masquerading as food on the tray. The colors and shapes all approximated food, but the texture and the taste made her tongue cringe. She forced herself to choke it down, nonetheless. She'd need every point in her favor if she were going to make good her escape.

A knock at her door happily distracted her. Come in. Quickly, if you have real food!

A slight chuckle accompanied Luke Howards as he stepped near her bed, and she found herself only slightly surprised to see him.

Cap'n. I have something for you. She reached over to the bedside table a picked up one of the envelopes lying there. I'm leaving. That's my resignation. I did the job Doug hired me to do and I just don't have the heart to walk back into that station without him there.

Howards turned the envelope over in his hands, nodding. I can't say I'm too surprised. Guess Gibbs finally got to you. At her surprised look, he continued quickly, Well, Arlington's loss is NCIS' gain. I hope you'll be happy there, Leah.

She snapped her mouth shut. It wouldn't do to reveal anything at this moment. She picked up the kiddie-sized cup of milk on her tray and took a sip before speaking. Was there anything else?Yeah, actually. Curtis gave me the files Doug lifted from your office and...Whoa, hold on... Curtis... _Dr. Curtis the M.E_. had my files, my stolen files? And Doug... Is there a beginning to this story? Leah leaned back in her bed and rubbed her temples.

I think so, although I kept feeling like I walked in the theater in the middle of the movie, too. Here's what I know... 

He proceeded to fill her in on the conversation that he'd been privy to earlier in the day. She responded by laying out the plan that she and Doug had set up some time back and telling him the whole story of the forged documents ring that she'd nearly busted close to six months back.

That's when I thought I had Ed for certain. I knew something was rotten in Arlington, if you'll pardon the paraphrase. I also knew there were other agencies who would be interested and could help. So I slipped the evidence to NCIS. And thanks to them, we were all close.But someone in the department found out and leaked. Howards nodded. Did you find out who?I have my suspicions but I can't prove it. And it wasn't until just two days ago that I knew that Perry and Ketterer, the CIA agent who screwed that whole bust, were connected. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Well, I know who squealed to Perry. And I can prove it. He watched her eyes fly open as he continued. And I need your help with something else, even if you are going Fed on me. He pulled out the file and flipped to a page, explaining his dilemma with the drug sting he had planned.

Oh, man, Howards. She shook her head. You can trust him to run the sting... what you can't trust him with is the drugs. The good news is with Perry out of commission he might be a little slower to act. What you might do is set up a second sting to catch him...

They brainstormed for a little while longer and then Leah begged his forgiveness as she yawned for the fourth time in a sentence. I really do need a nap, I think.Sure, Leah. Thanks for everything. And if you ever get tired of flashing a Fed badge, come on back across the river. There are a few of us who actually appreciate good work. Especially after someone knocks some sense into us. He smiled at her laugh and left her grimacing at the remains of her dinner, long gone cold.


	70. Chapter 70

Gibbs threw the telephone receiver into its cradle in frustration. The nurse on Leah's floor was nice enough once he'd identified himself, but nice didn't equal helpful. It seemed that Leah's doctor had left instructions that the patient was not to be disturbed. Leah seemed to be recovering well, but was still quite tired and the doctor was adamant that she get as much rest as possible.

It helped to know she was doing better and if rest was what it took for her to recover, then he would let her have all she needed. He took the pent-up frustration at being denied access to her and unleashed it on the stacks of files that sat on his desk.

Some twenty minutes later a shadow crossed his desk and remained, unmoving. he barked, irritated at the interruption.

Special Agent Gibbs? Federal Marshals for the witnesses. Gibbs' head snapped up and took in the two identically dressed men. He stood and suppressed a snort; everything from their haircut to their shoes screamed federal agentThey should be back in just a moment. They and two of my agents went to the cafeteria for something to eat. As if on cue, the elevator doors slid apart revealing the quartet.

Kate was still laughing at the story Kitty had told her when the doors opened and she felt the change in the air. Looking up she saw the two men with Gibbs, recognized them instantly for the Marshals that they were. 

This is ridiculous,' she told herself, unable to prevent the sudden tightening of her stomach. I hardly know these girls. I should be glad they're going somewhere safe.'

She stood there, numbly, as the introductions went on around her, words washing over her but barely touching her. She smiled at the appropriate times, said the correct words and suddenly they were ready to leave.

Kate turned to the girls, unable to simply let them go. I don't know if I'll see you at the trial or not. But I want you to know, I'm glad I met you. She smiled at them and they surprised her by wrapping their arms around her, the three caught in a fierce hug.

Thanks, Miz Fed. You gave us a second chance at life, Kitty whispered in her ear. Maybe someday you'll be proud of me.I already am, Kate whispered back, 

They disentangled themselves reluctantly and then the Marshals led the girls away. Kate watched until the elevator doors closed before she turned to sit at her desk. 

She never noticed when the tears began to trail down her cheeks. Nor could she have explained their presence to anyone if she had.

Gibbs had gone back to his paperwork and was back to seriously contemplating torching it all once again. He found it nearly impossible to keep his mind on the reports as thoughts of Leah crowded in at every opportunity. Irritated, he turned to ask a question of the agent on his right.

He snapped her name before he looked up to see the streaks on her face where the tears continued to fall.

Her answer was tired, but when she looked up she made no effort to swipe at the tracks on her cheeks.

Why are you crying? His question was harsher than he'd meant for it to be, and he opened his mouth to apologize, but her response was quicker.

I'm not crying... she trailed off as her hand touched the wetness on the side of her face and her expression betrayed the surprise of finding it. Incongruously, the realization only made the tears flow faster. She swallowed and slammed her eyes shut, attempting control, but both men could see it was futile. 

I... look, I don't... I mean... I'm sorry, okay? She opened her eyes to glare at her boss.

No, it's not okay. DiNozzo, take the DC Waterworks home, will you? This place is giving me a headache! He stood suddenly and stormed off, Tony and Kate flinching at the sound of the men's room door slamming open.

Tony, I'm sorry. Kate wiped at her face and fished up a tissue for her nose.

Don't apologize. I think Gibbs understands, too. Tony ran his hand down her back as she logged out of her computer and started to gather her things.

Is he going to be okay? She stood and reached for her coat.

I think a lot of that depends on Leah. He helped Kate on with her coat and they left, Tony's arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.


	71. Chapter 71

Fifteen minutes and three dry aspirin later, the file folders sat silently censuring his behavior. The computer screen with its bright, blue glow mocked his pounding head and scowling face. Words paraded across the page in front of him, daring him to decipher their meaning as one thought slowly pulsed its way to the forefront of his consciousness.

What the hell are you doing sitting _here_?'

With a strangled outburst, he threw the pen on the desk and headed for the elevator. Torn between duty and... loyalty -- _just admit it, it's love,' _his mind whispered -- he found himself headed toward Abby's lab, wondering why his feet had chosen that particular path.

Hey, Bossman! What can the Abbster do for you? She gave him a wide smile, but was disappointed when the best he could muster was a weak imitation of his normal grin.

Hey Abbs. Got the results of the, uh, trace testing from the cold cases? He leaned against the lab table and glanced around.

She looked at him shrewdly. Sure, Gibbs. It showed... and she spouted off half a dozen made-up nonsense words. Then she waited.

He blinked and looked back at her, stumbling over a couple of the techno-babble terms. Right. What's that in human speech?Garbage. Just like your request. Now, you wanna tell me why you're really here? She folded her arms and leaned back on the table opposite his, mirroring his pose.

I don't have time for this, he said, his words showing some heat. He pushed off the table and started to walk away.

Well, good. At least now you're starting to sound like yourself, Abby retorted. How about we go all the way. What's eating you, Gibbs? Come _on_, talk to me! 

He paused, his back to her. Just get me the test results, Abby. He started for the doors one more time.

Nope. Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. She stood her ground as he swung around and advanced on her. Blue eyes glittered with barely suppressed rage.

What did you say?I said, talk to me'. Something's wrong, and I care. We all care. Don't keep shutting everyone out, Gibbs. There's nothing wrong with admitting you need a friend. She gentled her tone and reached out a hand to his arm.

He flung her hand away. Talk to you! What for? Weren't you part of DiNozzo's plan? One of the team? Listening to the three of them while I had to watch her chained to that chair? How long did it take them, Abbs? To creep down that hill, quietly, while that madman waved her gun around? How long did it take them to see us, while I had to watch her take a syringe full of God knows what? Did you listen while DiNozzo and Kate debated on how close they had to get before they dared to take a shot? Did you listen when they shot McGee, when Leah tried to save me... The raw pain in his voice as he trailed off cut Abby deeply.

How could you think that? I'm in the dark here, Gibbs. Shocked by his outburst, she reached out to try and comfort him. Gently she wrapped her arm around his waist as she explained, I was on my way back from dinner when I saw the three of them leaving. I talked to McGee in the hospital earlier and he said he didn't even know everything that happened. I'm your friend, Gibbs. You know you can trust me. As she was speaking, she'd carefully eased him over to a stool and slowly withdrew her arm.

Her heartfelt gesture and honest caring was his undoing. He sank gratefully onto the seat and rested his head in one hand. I don't know what to do, Abbs. He stared at the floor and slowly he began to detail what happened from the moment he left her and Ducky in the lab the previous evening.

Abby listened as Gibbs' descriptions of what he and Leah endured made her shiver in horror. No wonder you're a wreck. Did you actually get any sleep last night?Some. Not much. What I want now is to go see Leah, but the doctor has left orders for her not to be disturbed.

Abby nodded and reached out to touch his wrist lightly. And what's this? You left that out of your story. She fingered the edge of the bandage but held tightly when he would have pulled away.

It's nothing, he muttered, standing and yanking his arm free from her determined grasp.

She spied the matching gauze bracelet on his other wrist and stepped in front of him as he tried to leave. Nothing? I don't think so. She worked it through quickly. It's from the handcuffs, isn't it? 

His silence was confirmation. As she stared into his eyes, she played back the scene he described to her. Grabbing at one of his hands, she peeled back the gauze until she could see the ripped and bloodied skin, shocked at the damage he'd done. Realization hit her and she again locked her eyes with his as she whispered, You're in love with her, aren't you?

Startled out of his stillness, he pulled sharply away from her. What I am is none of your business! The words were harsh as he started for the door once again.

Gibbs, look. Be reasonable. Abby paused and was grateful to see him stop, even if he didn't turn around. If the doctor thinks she needs some rest, then maybe she does. God knows you do! No offense, but you look like Hell! And you really should see to those wrists. Do yourself a favor. Go home, change the bandages, get some sleep. Send her flowers or ammo or whatever she'd like. But both of you should get a decent night's rest. He didn't move, clearly thinking about her words. Okay, so it's none of my business, but does she love you? Because if she does, then you have lots of time, right? I mean it's not like going home and getting some sleep is gonna be the end of the world or anything.

He sighed and turned back to face her. I suppose you're right, Abbs. I just feel like I've let her down, and I need to be there for her.How much good are you going to do if you're dead on your feet? Go home already! Trust me, the sun will still rise tomorrow. Abby understood his reluctance, but some days this man needed a kick in the butt!

He stared at her evenly for a moment longer before nodding. Then he turned and left without a word. Abby shook her head and muttered, Thanks, Abbs. Anytime, Gibbs, my pleasure, before turning back to her work.


	72. Chapter 72

He sat at the table in the coffee shop, halfway through a large cup of strong brew. He'd tried to go home, but found himself unable to steer the car that direction. A gift, Abby'd said. He was lousy with gifts, his ex-wives all agreed on that point. Eventually he'd figured out that if it was expensive, gold and diamond they were happy; but that wasn't what he wanted for Leah. He didn't want some high-priced bauble to say empty words, he wanted a gift that spoke heart to heart. He sighed as he finished his coffee; perhaps the gift was a futile quest.

As he tossed the cup in the trash and headed for door, he passed a small display of knick-knacks. He paused and looked them over.

Those are from a local artisan. The clerk's voice caught his attention.

Excuse me? He glanced over his shoulder at the young, pierced blonde.

Some local artist. Asked if we'd set up a table with some of his stuff, you know for the holidays? All the money goes to him, in case you were wondering. She shrugged and went back to wiping down the counter.

Gibbs nodded and fingered a small hand-carved wooden bowl. Maybe the problem wasn't the giving, maybe it was the buying. Smiling, he set the bowl down, eager to head home.

---------------

Ah, Detective Hecht, you're awake. That's good. The nurse carried in a large package and set it down. This was dropped off for you not too long ago. There's a note here, too, she added, passing the envelope to the patient.

Thanks. And it's Miss Hecht. Or Leah. I officially resigned earlier today. She smiled as she said it, feeling freer that she had in years.

Well, then Miss Hecht, anything I can get you? The nurse smiled in response and waited.

You wouldn't happen to have any cream soda, would you? 

The nurse chuckled at the wistful tone in her patient's voice. I doubt it, but I'll see what I can do. If not, would you want something else?

Leah nodded. Yeah, a root beer'll do. She slipped a finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the single sheet inside. She scanned the letter as the nurse left to find her a beverage, and discovered that Jack's boys had been busy since their arrival.

She reached into the envelope and pulled out the plane ticket, looking it over to confirm the arrangements. Then she reached for the bag and inspected the contents. They were efficient, she'd give them that. She had everything she needed for several days, until her stuff caught up with her and she could get settled. She put the plane ticket and the note inside the top of the bag and moved them to the floor. Then she shifted around on the bed, trying to make herself comfortable, trying to convince herself one last time that she was doing the right thing.


	73. Chapter 73

He walked into the house and was assaulted by how empty it was, and yet how full. Full of her things, like her bag which still stood by the doorway where she'd left it. 

Full of his things that she'd touched, like the coffee cup he'd left in the sink, or that damned pot she'd spent hours scrubbing in vain. 

Full of her blasted scent. And the farther he paced through the rooms, the more aware he was of its delicate onslaught of his senses. 

Full it was, but empty as well. Empty of her.

Exhaustion drove him at last to his bedroom, but as he stopped just inside the doorway, the solitude and the stillness of the room repelled him. As tired as he was, he knew that sleeping there would be impossible. To be without her soft warmth next to him would be worse than powerlessly watching her back at the shack. He turned to go, to make his way to his basement when something caught his eye. 

A black spot at the joint between the wall and the ceiling. 

Slowly he turned back, hearing Kate's clear description of the cameras in Leah's house rise in his memory. Anger began to form in the pit of his stomach as he climbed onto a chair for a closer look. Inspection proved it to be exactly the same sort of device Kate and McGee had described. Those damned pictures... This was how they were taken...

His anger became rage that propelled him through the house, searching for further violation. Five more cameras later and that rage had become white-hot fury -- driving him into the attic, ripping out the installation with tightly controlled violence. As he flung the cables and electronics down the stairs, without regard to their delicate mechanisms, he felt some small piece of himself begin to heal. This act of taking back his house for himself and Leah, providing them a sanctuary from the atrocities they'd faced began to ease his aching soul.

At last, down in his basement, he hunted for a small block of wood, one he would use to carve a small gift for her, something from his heart to hers. As he settled on his stool, fingers closing around the perfect piece of wood, his knife moving surely over the edges, shaping it, he realized he'd never shown her his boat. He smiled to himself. There would be plenty of time for that later. 

Several hours later, he set the small wooden carving aside, pleased with his work. Tired, but unwilling to return to his empty bed without her by his side, he slid underneath the partially finished boat and fell asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

It was still dark outside when he woke, his internal clock prodding him from sleep. He stretched, stiff and sore from the awkward position under his boat. Easing himself out, he rolled his neck and shoulders a few times then checked his watch. A smile graced his face as he took his carving and headed upstairs, scrawling a brief note to go with the gift before setting it aside.

As he entered the bathroom for a quick shower he was overwhelmed by her scent once again. The edge of an unfamiliar purple bottle peeking from behind the shower curtain told him why. He stepped into the tub and adjusted the water, allowing it to rush over him in a needle fine spray, then he picked up the bottle and eyed it carefully. Lavender and vanilla,' he thought. No wonder I couldn't sort it out.' He popped open the cap and inhaled the scent that was comfortingly Leah before closing it and setting it back on the edge of the tub.

Short minutes later he was dressed and ready to go, gathering his gift and note for Leah along with the rest of his belongings for the day. As he headed to the hospital to drop off the carving for her, he had high hopes of seeing her that evening for dinner.

----------

Leah woke slowly, grateful for the fact that she'd had no nightmares. At least none that disturbed her sleep. There was a vague feeling of unease, but that might have more to do with what she was about to do today than anything she may have dreamed. She stretched and checked the time, glad to see that breakfast would be here soon. The food might be horrible but the coffee wasn't too bad. And the morning shift nurses understood cops, even ex-cops; coffee was critical.

She had just finished in the bathroom, washing up as best she could and making herself look and feel human again when breakfast arrived. The nurse looked up and smiled. You have a gift this morning, too, she told Leah.

A gift? From who? Leah settled back in the bed and puzzled over the box she held in both hands. It was unlabeled and about six inches square in size.

You'll have to open it to find out. The nurse leaned down and whispered conspiratorially. But Maggie at reception said all the women at the front desk were eying the guy who dropped it off. Said he was pretty good lookin'!

Leah laughed. Gotta be DiNozzo! I wonder what he and Kate got me, she mused as she opened the little package. 

She gasped when she saw the small hand-carved lattice bowl. The workmanship on it was exquisite and she turned it over in her hands several times. The nurse, curious herself about both the gift and its giver, pointed out the slip of paper with it.

Leah picked up the note and set the bowl down carefully. Unfolding the paper, she felt tears well up as she read.

_Leah,_

I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I wanted to give you something of me. I carved this last night, thinking you might use it to put your jewelry in, or something.

I hope it's something you like

Jeth  
  
She reached out and fingered the edges of the wood, suddenly wondering if she was making the right decision after all. Realizing the nurse was still standing there, she glanced up and smiled. It's from a very good friend of mine. He made it himself. Then she turned to her food and pointedly ignored the woman until she left. Leah dropped the fork and grabbed her coffee cup, sipping at the dark, fragrant liquid, thinking about her plans and tried to decide what to do.


	75. Chapter 75

Leah and the doctor faced off against one another. Frankly, Detective Hecht...It's _Miss_ Hecht.Miss Hecht, then. The doctor threw up a hand in exasperation. I'd like to keep an eye on you longer. 

I feel fine. And I really do need to get out of here. The redhead was determined.

All right. The doctor sighed and relented unhappily. But I'm going to ask you to sign the Against Medical Advice forms...

Leah cut her off. Whatever! Just let's do this. She added to herself, Before I change my mind. Or lose whats left of it.'

Leah signed the forms the nurse brought in and gathered her belongings. She carefully picked up the little wooden bowl and packed it reverently in her bag, smiling as she touched the soft wood. Then she turned to the nurse and signaled her readiness to leave.

The wheelchair ride seemed to take forever and she was grateful to see that the cab she'd called was waiting when she got to the main door. The driver assisted her into the back of the vehicle, and then stowed her bag in the trunk before settling behind the wheel.

Airport, right, miss? 

Yeah, but I need to make one stop on the way. I have a letter to drop off. She ran the envelope around in her hands and willed the trembling to stop. She knew if she saw him, she'd never leave. She also knew she had to, for both of them. She prayed she'd explained it well enough in the letter, that he'd understand, that hed forgive her.

She saw the red brick building come into view and the cab slowed to a stop in front of the smoked glass door. Sucking in a breath, she dashed inside and dropped the letter off with the guard at the desk, asking that it be delivered as soon as possible. Then she turned and somehow walked calmly back to the cab, climbed in and let the tears flow as the building disappeared behind her.


	76. Chapter 76

Gibbs came around the corner carrying a fresh cup of coffee. Glancing at his watch, he decided that now would be a good time to call the hospital to check on Leah's condition before knocking off another stack of files. He was just about to sit down at his desk when he spied the unfamiliar envelope in the center.

"Front desk just dropped that off for you, Gibbs," Kate said, without taking her eyes off her computer screen. "Said some woman brought it in about fifteen minutes ago."

Suddenly, something didn't feel right. He quickly set the cup down and snatched up the envelope, tearing it open. His stomach did a flip when he saw the familiar handwriting.

> > > > >

She paid the cab driver, exited the vehicle and maneuvered through the airport. Since she had her ticket, she headed straight for security and waited in line with her small bag at the checkpoint.

> > > > >

_Dear Jeth,_

_Please, hear me out before you get angry with me. When I left DC fifteen years ago, I felt like I had failed everyone. It wasn't easy to leave, but I honestly thought that it was best for everyone.  
_**  
**  
His heart twisted as he read her words, and he sank into his chair. Was she really going to leave again? Could she not even bear to see him and say goodbye?

> > > > >

She stepped through the metal detector and retrieved her shoes, bag and jacket from the conveyor belt, and put herself back together. Then she walked over and checked the Departures Screen for her flight number.

> > > > >

_When I came back east five years ago, I was terrified of seeing you again. I loved you the day I left and I never got over you. Finally, last spring I couldn't wait any longer, I had to know what I would feel when I looked in your eyes. I wasn't prepared for the tidal wave of emotions. **  
**_**  
**'Oh God,' he thought. 'I lost her once, am I going to lose her again?' He rose slowly from his chair and read faster, trying to understand why he was holding a letter and not her.

> > > > >

She made her way through the airport to the correct concourse and finally to the desk at the gate. As she presented her ticket, the agent smiled, checked her ID and printed up her boarding pass.

> > > > >

_While I was gone I learned a lot. I learned that you can make a career out of running and hiding. I learned that if you're good at it, staying just one step ahead of danger can be almost as addicting as any other drug._

_I learned that that spending so much time hiding behind other identities, you tend to lose your own._**  
**  
Kate and Tony stared at the lost and puzzled look on their boss' face. Kate stood slowly and walked toward Gibbs, but he backed away, growing angry as he recognized her intent.

"I'm fine!" he growled ferociously before turning back to the letter. He was unaware that he was crumpling the edges in his hands as he held it, or that the naked pain in his eyes was clearly visible to his teammates.

> > > > >

"Leah Hecht?"

Her head shot up to regard two gentlemen dressed in standard "Fed" wear. "Which branch wants to know? I have a plane to catch." She didn't bother to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Ma'am, we'd rather not discuss that here. We just want to talk to you for a few minutes."

She grinned. "Gotta do better than that to get me to move."

> > > > >

_Jeth, I don't know where we go from here. There are three words in the sentence: I love you. I'm certain I know what two of them mean, there's only one I need to work on._

_I don't know who I am these days, other than some tired, bitchy, suspicious cop who sees conspiracy everywhere. I watched your young pups -- Tony, Kate, Abby and Tim -- and I wondered when I got so damned old. I may not be a kid anymore, but I know I'm not who I woke up to this morning either.  
_**  
**Gibbs stared at the words and willed himself not to shake. She was saying goodbye. She was running again. How long ago had she dropped this off? Could he get to her in time? He started to head for the elevator, crumpling the letter angrily along the way. He wasn't going to let her go again. Not this time.

> > > > >

The younger of the two leaned down and spoke quietly in her ear. "How about, we're CIA, you've impressed the hell out of us over the last several years and we'd like to offer you a job." He straightened back up and smiled faintly at the shocked look on her face.

The other man spoke again. "No obligation, just come hear us out. If you're not interested, then we'll fly you to Denver ourselves."

Leah shook her head and blew out a breath. A job offer from the spooks. Not exactly what she was looking for to find herself. But then again...

"Okay. I'll let you make your pitch. But I'm not making any promises at all." She stood up and followed them out.

> > > > >

As he stood waiting for the elevator, he realized he hadn't finished the balled-up letter. He gently peeled it open, reading the last few paragraphs.

_You probably know what's coming, and you probably want to hate me right now. Please don't. Try not to, at least. I need some time to just be Leah. Not IA, not NCIS, not Jeth's girl, just plain old Leah. The Leah I was before Trainor and Ketterer stole a part of my soul._

_I'm not running. I have a job, something I've been thinking about for a long time. My lawyer, who I met during the whole stalking nightmare, has been begging me to work for him as his investigator for some time. I'm taking him up on the offer and moving back west for a while. I'll stay in touch; I'll e-mail and I may even phone. But I need some space to get back to me._

_The next time I see you, Jeth, I want to look in your eyes and say I love you and know that I truly mean every single word. Until then, know that you have my heart, whoever I am..._

_Leah_**  
**

He stepped blindly through the open doors and let them slide shut, isolating him. Out of all the words she wrote, four echoed in his soul.

You have my heart.

Slowly, he smoothed out the crumpled paper and folded it carefully, placing it in the breast pocket of his jacket, next to his own heart. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. He would wait for her, for as long as it took her to realize they belonged together.

Leaning back against the cold steel wall of the elevator car, he shook his head. Waiting for her to realize where she belonged and waiting for her to actually come back were two different things.

'Face it, you old fool. She's a runner. She's tried to show you the back of her more times than you can count this week alone. And after you finally break down the barriers to find out she loves you as much as you love her, you're going to stand here and let her go. Again. Without so much as a goodbye kiss.' He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Maybe I am an idiot. But this is different, she'll come back, I can feel it my heart.'

He reached out and pressed a button, the doors sliding open to reveal the bullpen again. He walked briskly to his desk, ignoring Kate's questioning glance as he heard DiNozzo telling yet another joke from his e-mail correspondent.

"And the bum said, 'But I've already got _rotten_ cabbage.'" Gibbs swung around to see an earnest expression on the younger man's face, waiting for someone to laugh.

"Tony, that's horrible. That's nowhere near funny. You should do the world a favor and send this guy a computer virus," Kate sighed and started filing the papers on her desk.

"Kate's got a point, DiNozzo." Gibbs picked up the coffee cup he'd left sitting on his desk and took a long swallow. Then as he walked off he tossed over his shoulder, "This guy's gotta hold some kind of bad joke record. Better call Ripley's Believe It or Not."


	77. Author's Note

Once again, at the end of a lengthy epic, I find myself compelled to throw in a second author's note. So, bear with me, or skip it, as you choose.

First many, many thanks to the readers with special gratitude to those who took the time to review. Whether you reviewed here or caught me in one of my other haunts, I appreciate that you took the time to tell me you read and liked my work. I continue to be amazed and very grateful that there are those of you who follow my work. The author humbly thanks you.

Second... don't ask about Leah's fate. It's been deliberately left up in the air. _I_ know where she went. And I do have plans for another story involving her and Gibbs, if there's enough interest in it. But it will be several months down the line, so you'll just have to be patient. Sorry. insert evil author grin here 

Finally, but by no means least, I must once again give a great big, jumping up and down, THANK YOU to my writing partner, my twin, middleagecrazy. You, my girl, are truly awesome and without you these works would not be anywhere near the fabulous fun pieces they become. I cannot imagine working with anyone else and here's to making our dreams come true!!

There are more stories on the horizon, but you may need to give us some time... the twins have a project they're going to focus on that will take them out of the fanfic arena for a while.

E-mail is always gratefully accepted. 

For those of you who are interested, here is the full text of Leah's letter, reprinted with out interruption.

__

Dear Jeth,

Please, hear me out before you get angry with me. When I left DC fifteen years ago, I felt like I had failed everyone. It wasn't easy to leave, but I honestly thought that it was best for everyone.

When I came back east five years ago, I was terrified of seeing you again. I loved you the day I left and I never got over you. Finally, last spring I couldn't wait any longer, I had to know what I would feel when I looked in your eyes. I wasn't prepared for the tidal wave of emotions. 

While I was gone I learned a lot. I learned that you can make a career out of running and hiding. I learned that if you're good at it, staying just one step ahead of danger can be almost as addicting as any other drug. 

I learned that that spending so much time hiding behind other identities, you tend to lose your own.

Jeth, I don't know where we go from here. There are three words in the sentence: I love you. I'm certain I know what two of them mean, there's only one I need to work one. 

I don't know who I am these days, other than some tired, bitchy, suspicious cop who sees conspiracy everywhere. I watched your young pups; Tony, Kate, Abby and Tim and I wondered when I got so damned old. I may not be a kid anymore, but I know I'm not who I woke up to this morning either.

You probably know what's coming, and you probably want to hate me right now. Please don't. Try not to, at least. I need some time to just be Leah. Not IA, not NCIS, not Jeth's girl, just plain old Leah. The Leah I was before Trainor and Ketterer stole a part of my soul.

I'm not running. I have a job, something I'd been thinking about for a long time. My lawyer, who I met during the whole stalking nightmare, has been begging me to work for him as his investigator for some time. I'm taking him up on the offer and moving back west for a while. I'll stay in touch; I'll e-mail and I may even phone. But I need some space to get back to me.

The next time I see you, Jeth, I want to look in your eyes and say I love you and know that I truly mean every single word. Until then, know that you have my heart, whoever I am...

Leah


End file.
